Echoes in the Dark
by Dark Aerith
Summary: After his and Cloud's escape from Nibelheim, Zack travels to Midgar to start a new life. However, after a chance encounter with someone from his past propels him into Avalanche's battle for the Planet, he is exposed to truths he must accept.
1. Default Chapter

(Great...this always happens to me.)  
  
  
  
The phrase, having been spoken in thought, happened about the same time as the skies opened up to heavy rain. Instantly the man's left hand switched on the windshield wipers just as his other depressed the button marked 'headlights'. He shook his head in frustration as his eyes looked heavenward at the ominous clouds and pouring rain. (This will delay my arrival. I need to get these supplies to her,) the man thought as he drove down the drenched highway. The woman whom he referred to was his wife, who lived in Gongaga Village. Due to the ruin the village suffered from the Mako reactor's explosion, the residents had no choice but to look elsewhere for supplies. One of the few who owned an automobile in the poor town, the man often took it upon himself to drive the long way to Cosmo Canyon to retrieve supplies. Not everyone in Gongaga appreciated his kindness, for they had become entirely dependant on Shinra. Those who paid often had their supplies flown in from Midgar. The man chose not to follow the corporation, for it was them who turned his village into a wasteland.  
  
  
  
The skies continued their onslaught, lightning splitting the sky while thunder rolled off in the distance. Carefully he drove on, feeling his blood rush when the truck's wheels hydroplaned for a brief instance. Shaking his head, the man made a mental note to purchase new tires as soon as he was able. Glancing in the rearview mirror where the groceries resided in the truck bed he sighed inwardly upon seeing one of the bags had spilled over. Precious fruits and vegetables were strewn all over, smacking against the other as his truck rolled over bumps. Those that did not fall out were being pummeled by rainwater. Aside from the new tires, he had to acquire a cap.   
  
  
  
Suddenly the rain cleared up, allowing the sun's rays to break through the dark clouds. He heaved a sigh of relief. Thankfully the storm passed, otherwise he would have more to worry about than some loosened produce. Flicking the windshield wipers and headlights off, the man barely had time to react when he caught sight of a hitch hiker on the right side of the road. Grabbing the wheel and spinning it several times to the left, the man managed to veer his truck away from where the stranger stood. Yanking the break into place, the man leaned back in his seat to catch his breath. His heart thundered loudly in his ears due to the incident, and only then did he realize the stranger was calling to him.  
  
  
  
"Hey, mister, you all right? I didn't mean to scare you like that!" called the hitch hiker, coming around to where the driverside door was. The man glanced to his left to find a young, raven-haired man at his flank. His hair was long in the front, even longer on the sides. Eyes an intense blue color regarded the older man with concern in a face neither exquisite nor ugly. The boy's clothes were of strange descent and drenched from the rain. However, it was the large sword attached to his back that caught the man's attention the most.   
  
  
  
"I must have shaken you up, old man," the boy continued, oblivious of the driver's current silence. The young man leaned closer to the older one, checking for visible wounds. Finally the man found his voice.  
  
"No, it's not that. Why are you out here alone?" the man asked. The young man smiled, somewhat sheepishly. He placed his hand behind his head in an ages-old gesture that displayed helplessness.   
  
  
"I'm in a bit over my head, mister. You see, I need a ride badly and you were the first car I saw," he explained. The older man was about to reply when the stranger's attention was riveted elsewhere, his blue eyes showing concern. Raising his hand and calling a name, he darted away from the truck toward the side of the road. Curious, the man opened his door and climbed out only to find the young man helping his fallen companion to his feet. Immediately the man went to offer his assistance.   
  
  
  
"What the hell happened to him? Why is your friend-" SOLDIER First Class Zack cut the older man off by shaking his head. He looped one of his friend's arms around his neck while also supporting him from the middle. Without a second thought the man had rushed to his truck and opened the gate, silently inviting Zack passage. Zack smiled his thanks and carefully laid his friend out atop some of the grocery bags. The young man was obviously disoriented by the way his head bobbed up and down, and how his eyes refused to focus.  
  
  
  
"I don't have time to explain, but I need you to get us to Midgar." At the destination the older man gasped. Zack, turning his attention from his friend, glanced at the driver.   
  
  
  
"Midgar? Are you insane? That's clear across the sea! I'm on my way to Gongaga Village. I can give you a lift there if you'd like, but I can't take you that far. How about it?" Zack looked away at the mention of the driver's destination momentarily, remembering. Of all the places he wanted to stay away from for the time being, it was the ruined village.  
  
  
  
"That won't do. We have to get to Costa del Sol to catch a ship then. Look I can pay you once I come into some money. I used to be in SOLDIER, so they owe me," Zack explained, not surprised at the man's reaction. All at once everything made sense as he looked at Zack's appearance, not to mention the large sword strapped to his back. The garments his companion wore matched Zack's exactly, except the right shoulder piece was missing. Apparently the two young men were either abandoned by their troupe or something else was going on. Every sensible cell within the older man wanted to kick Zack and his friend to the curb and drive off, for anything related to Shinra meant trouble. Yet, as he gave each one a second glance, particularly the disoriented young man, he decided to help them.   
  
  
  
"Very well, young man. I'll take you as far as Costa del Sol where you can get a barge to Junon. I'll stop at Gongaga to deliver my supplies, then we'll be off. My name is Giovanni," he said, extending his hand. Zack smiled and completed the handshake. Jerking with his head in the direction of his companion, Zack introduced him as well.  
  
  
  
"That's Cloud. He'd love to tell you all about himself but he's sick right now. My name's Zack. I really appreciate this, Gio," Zack said. Giovanni nodded at Zack's explanation before announcing he was ready to go. Zack climbed into the truck and settled down, propping his large sword against his left shoulder. Giovanni closed the gate and proceeded for the front seat, sliding in and revving the engine almost at the same time. Zack leaned against the bag closest him and closed his eyes. Cloud mumbled something incoherent as the truck ambled down the road, drawing Zack's attention. Smiling at his friend, Zack placed a gloved hand on Cloud's shoulder.  
  
  
  
"Take it easy, little guy. I'll help you get better," Zack swore softly. Cloud's unfocused eyes somehow looked in Zack's direction, the slightest flicker of acknowledgment revealing itself. Zack beamed in response. Stretching his legs while suppressing a yawn, Zack settled himself in for the ride as his mind traveled back to times past.  
  
  
  
****  
  
  
  
Nibelheim, five years ago....  
  
  
  
Every time he opened his eyes, he was met with the same scene over and over again. For a time he believed his vision had been impaired due to the injuries he sustained, but reality forced him to come to terms with the truth. His eyes were functioning quite normally, although he wished he didn't have to see what he did. His entire body was suspended within the warm embrace of Mako, a mouthpiece attached to allow him oxygen during his incubation. How long had he been inside the tube? Days? Weeks? Years, even? The young man did not know. All he did know was that at certain times of the day an unnamed scientist would switch the Mako supply off, allow the tube to drain and bestow upon the man his meals. Once he was done, it was back to floating aimlessly in Mako. Those were the times dreams came. Dreams of prosperity, fame and fortune helped pass the time, but when he awoke he only felt despair. Despair and the overwhelming need to escape.  
  
  
  
The scientist who usually gave him meals appeared just then, going through the procedure of draining the Mako around him. Placing his hands against the glass, the young man tried to speak around the mask attached to his face but to no avail. He closed his eyes as the sensation of the warmth the Mako brought drained away, leaving him leaning against the inner wall for support. His legs felt like jelly, hardly able to support him. He had long forgotten that he also was nude, even though he wished he could have at least a pair of underclothes. The small opening which mirrored the exact location of his midsection slid open to reveal a tray of food.  
  
  
  
"Here you go. Don't eat too fast now, or else you'll feel ill," the scientist admonished as the young man eased himself onto his haunches. Nodding, the man grabbed the plate of food and ate slowly. As he dined another scientist appeared, and by the way the other one bowed and left the captive knew the man held a place of authority. Regarding his captive from behind spectacles, the scientist grunted.  
  
  
  
"The wounds you sustained are nearly gone. The aggressive treatment you are receiving is necessary, yet you are not ready. Nor is your companion," the scientist said, turning his attention from one captive to the other, who still floated in Mako. The young man also looked in the direction of the scientist, taking note of how his neighbor didn't look so well. A blond youth about a year or two younger, he had challenged a madman and survived. The cost was great though. Ever since the incident he had been unable to fend for himself. He had to be spoonfed at mealtimes, which surely was humiliating.  
  
  
  
"I find myself wondering how much more you two can take. You are a fine specimen, but the other has his own strengths. Strengths that I shall capitalize upon," the scientist said, smiling a bit. It was as evil a smile could get, and the young man didn't like it. Drawing upon a hidden well of power, the man extended his hand and wrapped it around the scientist's throat. Surprised by what was happening, the scientist screamed for assistance. He received it in the form of two attendants, one of which possessed a long needle. The power to hold his keeper left him when he felt the needle in his arm, and soon he was falling, falling, with nothing but echoes in the dark to guide him to unconsciousness.  
  
  
  
****  
  
  
Zack forced himself awake, his eyes seeing not the horrifying spectacle of being inside a tube, but the velvet night sky. Stars twinkled down at him from where he lay, helping bring him back to reality. (Damn. I can't even dream of her anymore,) Zack thought to himself in dismay. Sitting up, Zack clasped his hands before his midsection and twisted left and right to work out the stiffness of his body. Sleeping in the back of a truck wasn't exactly what he had in mind, but it sure beat floating in a tube. As Zack continued to excersise he heard the distant howl of a wolf, the soft hoot of an owl, all admist the roar of the truck's engine. Giovanni, true to his word, had stopped at Gongaga to deliver the groceries while Zack and Cloud remained in the truck. As much as he wanted to, Zack chose not to see his parents at the moment. There would be too many questions to answer, not to mention explaining what really happened to him.  
  
  
  
"Hey, Cloud, you all right over there?" Zack asked, stretching his arms above his head. Cloud lay beside Zack with his arms at his sides and head supported by a cardboard box. His eyes remained locked in that blank stare, his mind miles away. The overexposure to Mako had left Cloud lost, something which Zack hoped would pass. Ever since their escape Cloud hadn't been himself. Zack was surprised he didn't die, but this was no way for him to live. Hoping to get a response out of Cloud, Zack looked heavenward. Seeking out a special constellation, he found it with relative ease and pointed it out.  
  
  
  
"See those stars? Give me a nod if you do," Zack questioned. Cloud replied in kind to Zack's request, something that made him smile. Cloud wasn't entirely lost. Little by little he was finding his way.  
  
  
  
"Well, a girl I know once told me that she envisioned those stars to be a couple. She was the dreamy, romantic type, and hearing that from her was no surprise. I guess when she told me I was a little put off since I felt she had set her sights on me for some committment I wasn't ready for. I wonder what she's doing right now," Zack said, his voice trailing off. Cloud mumbled a few broken words, but Zack didn't hear nor understand them. She was one of the reasons he wanted to return to Midgar. But what then? Once he and Cloud arrived in Midgar. what would they do? There was money to be made at Shinra's crown jewel, a fact that Zack had almost forgotten.  
  
  
  
"That's it! Cloud, you and me will become mercenaries! We'll be the best team ever and people will demand our help! Hey, Giovanni, how's that sound?" Zack called over his shoulder, his excitement of his discovery shining in his Mako-blue eyes. Giovanni laughed.  
  
  
  
"You're young yet, do what you want. Just don't get yourself into trouble," Giovanni replied. Zack clenched his fists as his smile grew wider. His training in SOLDIER was unmatched, as were his speed and skill with a sword. Cloud also retained quality skills, or at least he would rediscover them once he returned to reality.   
  
  
  
"Yeah, I can see it all now. Soon we'll make enough money to go out on our own, maybe even spend months at the Gold Saucer. I've always wanted to be part of that lifestyle," Zack continued, more to himself than anyone else. Satisfied with himself, Zack placed his hands behind his head and leaned back. His eyes sought out the special constellation and remained there, even when the sun chased darkness away.  
  
  
  
****  
  
  
"You take care of yourself, young man. Remember what I said before," Giovanni said to Zack, who stood at the entrance to Costa del Sol with Cloud's arm around his neck. Cloud still had trouble standing alone, but the faraway look he once possessed had faded. At the moment he resembled a child who had woken from a bad dream. Zack gave Giovanni the thumbs-up sign, a smile crossing his features.  
  
  
  
"Don't worry about us. Oh, can you do me a favor?" Giovanni nodded, watching in curiousity as Zack reached within his pocket to pull out a sealed envelope. By the looks of the stationery, it appeared as if it had made a permanent home in Zack's pocket. Extending his hand toward Giovanni Zack spoke.  
  
  
  
"When you return to Gongaga, can you deliver this to the house on the far right from the entrance? It's important to me that the family gets this," Zack explained. Giovanni agreed as he pocketed the envelope.   
  
  
  
"Absolutely. Well, you'd better hurry before you miss your boat. Take care, son," Giovanni said, bowing his head slightly and turning away. Zack waved at Giovanni before glancing down at Cloud. He no longer spoke in broken words and mumbles, which Zack felt was a good sign. At the moment he was staring at the horizon. Gathering Cloud's arm more securely around his neck, Zack did a full roundabout and headed for the docking bay. Scantily clad natives brushed past him without a care, the topic of the day ranging from Shinra, Inc. to what the special was at the bar. Children laughed as they played soccer near the Inn entrance while shop owners called to Zack.   
  
  
  
"How about a Soft? A memento from your stay in Costa del Sol!"  
  
  
  
"Materia! I have all the materia to suit your every need! Stop on by and take a look!"  
  
  
  
"Today and today only we have a special discount on all accessories! You won't find sunglasses any cheaper than this!"  
  
  
  
Zack smiled to himself and waved each vendor off. He had no interest in wasting time on items he already possessed. He and Cloud had enough materia between the two of them, not to mention accessories and armor. They were a little short on potions and ethers, but they wouldn't need them on the ship. Leaving the sounds of Costa del Sol behind, Zack and Cloud soon came upon the docking bay where the ship bobbed quietly in the water. Sailors and passengers alike rushed up the plank just as the foghorn blared. Quickly Zack approached the plank, paid more than enough for his and Cloud's passage, then climbed aboard.   
  
  
  
Once he was on deck, Zack looked left and right for chairs so he wouldn't have to hold Cloud up the whole time when he spotted some. Located around the bend of the uppermost level, and relatively out of sight, Zack proceeded toward it. Cloud began mumbling again, but this time Zack heard his friend speak a name.  
  
  
  
"....Se...Se...Sephiroth...," Cloud said, then fell silent once more. Zack frowned unseen. (Why would he say that traitor's name? What did those bastards do to him?) Shaking his head and sighing, Zack helped ease Cloud onto the chair. Cloud's head rolled to the side as his eyes stared up at nothing. Zack removed his sword from his back and leaned it against the wall before he plopped himself on the chair next to Cloud. Reaching for his back pocket after some consideration, Zack retrieved a pair of sunglasses. Placing them on Cloud's face, he smiled slightly.  
  
  
  
"There you go. The locals won't think twice about you, or ask me why you constantly stare at nothing." Cloud did not respond, which was becoming commonplace to Zack. With a renounced sigh, Zack leaned back in his chair to watch the waves roll by. The ship's horn sounded twice, accompanied by the shouts of men. Ropes were loosed from around ballards and tossed toward the dock, where they were expertly caught by sailors. Smoke rose up from the ship's uppermost stack as it slowly backed out of port. Zack kept his gaze on the horizon while Costa del Sol grew smaller and smaller, unseen due to his current position on the ship. Soon it had turned itself round with the land in Zack's view and ocean out ahead. The sounds of seagulls filled the air as waves brushed against the sides of the ship. Zack found the atmosphere to be relaxed and completely boring.  
  
  
  
Rising to his feet and gripping his sword at the same time, Zack restrapped it to his back before walking toward the ledge. Draping his arms over the railing and exhaling, Zack closed his eyes.   
  
  
  
"Once we get to Midgar everything will be fine, Cloud. Just you wait. I have a place we can go to so we don't have to stay at any of those dingy hotels." Zack paused then, a faint memory surfacing.   
  
  
"Oh, wait, the mother lives there too. I guess that rules that out. Oh yeah! Someone owes me a favor and if I remember correctly, he lives in Midgar. He can set us up, maybe even get us our first job together," Zack said, glancing over his shoulder at Cloud. The sunglasses were hanging askew on Cloud's face, his eyes open yet unfocused. Zack chuckled to himself. Had Cloud been aware of his own actions he would have laughed too. He found himself missing Cloud, since he was one of the few men who could make Zack laugh. When they had first arrived in Nibelheim, Zack noticed how Cloud was quick to put on his helmet once their guide arrived. She was a pretty little thing from what Zack could tell, with big amber eyes and long brown hair. She apparently meant something to Cloud by the way he would look at her, but he always hid behind the mask. Zack then recalled a conversation he had had with Cloud just before the Nibelheim mission went underway. The two of them were sitting in a restaurant in Junon, Cloud's eyes downcast while Zack heartily ate.  
  
  
  
"You haven't said one word since you got the order to accompany us to Nibelheim, Cloud. Aren't you happy? You can see your folks again. Shinra has no interest in my hometown anymore," Zack commented before downing half a glass of orange juice to wash down his breakfast. Cloud sighed in response. Dressed in the blue uniform that announced his rank, Cloud appeared rather small. If his head hung any lower he'd be part of the table. Zack tilted his head so that he was staring up at Cloud's features instead of down at them. After a moment Cloud met Zack's gaze. A small smile formed on his lips when Zack made a face.  
  
  
  
"You're so depressing sometimes. Lighten up! Tell me about Nibelheim," Zack asked, relieved that Cloud lifted his head. Reaching for the bottle of catsup nearby, Cloud absently toyed with it.  
  
  
  
"There's not much to tell. I grew up there, I left to find a job. No, I left to become somebody. I didn't want to make anyone ashamed of me," Cloud began. Zack urged him on with a wave of his fork before cutting into his pancakes. Cloud glanced out of the window then, keeping his eyes fixed on a couple who stood near the entrance to the bar. The woman had her arm linked with her escort's, a smile on her face. He looked equally happy.  
  
  
  
"I joined SOLDIER in the hopes of becoming great. I tried so hard, too, but I just wasn't made of the right stuff. Professor Hojo said I was a poor excuse of a man when he tested all of us to Mako exposure," Cloud continued, looking at Zack just in time to see the raven-haired man grimace at the scientist's name.   
  
  
  
"Hojo said that, huh? That guy always had a way with words. Anyways, do you have any friends back home?" Zack leaned closer, a mischievous gleam in his eyes. "Any girlfriends?" Cloud blinked a number of times before turning away, praying Zack didn't see his crimson cheeks. But Zack did see and already was making cooing noises. Cloud reached across the table and playfully punched Zack in the arm, unable to help himself from laughing as Zack batted his eyes.  
  
  
  
"Stop it, Zack, that's not funny! There was someone I cared about," Cloud managed in between laughing. Finally Zack calmed down long enough for his friend to finish his story.  
  
  
"She was so popular with everyone, especially the boys. They all spoke fondly of her, but she never liked me. I wanted to become part of the group she was with, but they never gave me the chance. I was an outcast in that town." Zack nodded, his gloved hand supporting his chin as he leaned against the table. Cloud sighed, looking defeated again.  
  
  
  
"So this girl, what was her name? Do you think she's still in Nibelheim?"  
  
  
  
"Her name is Tifa. I don't know if she is or not, but I can't let her see me like this. I told her I was going to join SOLDIER, but look at me....I'm just a lowly officer who can barely handle his rifle. She won't even look at me," Cloud replied, his tone of voice filled with shame and disappointment. Zack remained quiet for a few moments as he absorbed Cloud's tale of woe before at last a smile broke out onto his face.  
  
  
  
"That's because you're sitting here feeling sorry for yourself about the past. So what, you didn't get into SOLDIER. So what, you're not a crackshot with your gun. The thing that matters is you tried. Surely your friend can see that. If she doesn't, I can hook you up with some girls who can," Zack said, winking. Cloud blushed again, then laughed slightly.  
  
  
  
"I'm almost afraid of the sort of girl you can set me up with. She wouldn't work for the Honey Bee Inn, would she?" Zack shook his head rapidly, waving his hands before him as if brushing off the very notion of Cloud's statement.  
  
  
  
"Hell no! I'm not one of those lowlifes who goes there. No, believe it or not, I have some class. Go ahead, laugh, but it's the truth. I met this girl in Midgar not too long ago and damn, she took me by surprise. She was so different from every other girl in town, and she cared about me for me, not because I was in SOLDIER. You need a woman like that, Cloud. Someone who will love you for you, not for what you could have accomplished," Zack said, satisfied that Cloud smiled in return.   
  
  
  
"That girl you met, do you still like her?" Zack seemed taken aback by Cloud's simple question. He found it difficult to answer him right away, so he changed the subject back to Cloud's lady friend. Cloud shook his head again, but at least he retained his smile.  
  
  
  
  
"All the same, I'm still nervous. Tifa was so wonderful, and I feel like I'm not good enough for her." Zack was about to reply when he spotted his commanding officer standing in the doorway to the restaurant, his eyes fixed on the two men. His mere presence hushed the atmosphere, even the music that played overhead. Zack gestured to Cloud that it was time to go and rose to his full height, saluting the other man.  
  
  
  
"Sephiroth, sir," Zack said respectfully. The man called Sephiroth inclined his head ever so slightly at Zack's greeting before speaking.  
  
  
  
"It is time to depart." That single thing said, Sephiroth turned on his heel and left, his long white hair flowing behind him. Zack whistled softly as Cloud also rose, his helmet and gun in hand.   
  
  
  
"I've worked with that man many times, but he still gives me the creeps. Well, you heard him, let's go. And don't worry about Tifa. If she's there, she'll love to see you again no matter what rank you are."  
  
  
  
Despite the pep talk, Cloud refused to allow Tifa to see him without his helmet on. Soon after their mission went underway, resulting in Sephiroth falling into madness, the destruction of the town, and near-death for Zack and Cloud. Amazingly they both survived the ordeal, but Zack didn't recall how he or Cloud ended up in the Mako tubes, or what became of Sephiroth. As far as Zack was concerned, it didn't matter anymore. Having severed all ties with Shinra and the SOLDIER program, Zack only focused on the near future.   
  
  
  
"I wonder if she waited for me," Zack whispered to himself, unsure of why he thought of the girl from Midgar at the moment. It had been five years since he saw her last, both having no doubt undergone changes in appearance and mind. She had been so crazy about him when they first met, but it wouldn't surprise him if she didn't wait. Zack sighed and shook his head. That was so long ago. Like Shinra, he had to put her in the past as well. The life of a mercenary didn't allow much room for romance.   
  
  
  
Turning away from the ledge, Zack walked toward his seat when he noticed a pair of shadowed figures not too far away from them. Narrowing his eyes, Zack acted as if he didn't see them as he took a seat, making sure his sword was in plain sight. The figures vanished after a moment, but that did not leave Zack at ease. (Who the hell are those guys? Oh, well, forget about them, Zack. Just get Cloud to Midgar and everything will be fine,) Zack told himself. Reaching over to readjust Cloud's sunglasses, Zack leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes. He was asleep before he knew it.  
  
  
  
****  
  
  
  
Midgar, five years ago....  
  
  
He remembered exactly how she looked as she stood alone on that corner, a shawl wrapped around her narrow shoulders and a basket in the crook of her arm. She approached almost every passersby, hoping that they would purchase whatever it was she was selling. Every time she was denied, which she humbly accepted and stepped aside. What a young woman was doing on the streets of Midgar was beyond him, but he didn't mind watching her. More than once she felt his eyes on her and looked in his direction. Always he turned away, feigning disinterest.   
  
  
  
"That girl over there, what is she selling?" Zack asked the newspaper vendor, who had set up shop directly across from her. The older man shook his head as he stacked magazines on the front counter.  
  
  
  
"Well, it's not her body, that much is true. I honestly don't know, but she'd have better success if she DID sell herself," he replied. Zack furrowed his brow in confusion as he continued to watch the girl, becoming distressed when a rude group of kids violently pushed the girl to the ground. The contents of her basket spilled out then, and upon seeing the brilliant shades of lilac, rose and yellow, Zack knew she was selling something out of the ordinary. Tossing some gil for the paper he had bought but not read, Zack crossed the street to help the girl, who was already gathering her spilled product. She did not look up at him once he reached the corner. Her attention was solely devoted to the flowers on the sidewalk.  
  
  
  
"Excuse me, miss, but are you all right?" Zack asked, surprised to see that flowers grew in Midgar. Looking up at him she nodded, the motion causing her long chestnut ponytail to bob with her head. Zack knelt to her level and closed his gloved hand around a pink rose. He offered it to her with a smile.  
  
  
  
"Here, this would look lovely in your hair," Zack complimented. A small smile crossed her features before she accepted the flower. Having collected all of them, the girl rose to her feet and dusted off the front of her dress. Zack also stood, towering over her slightly.   
  
  
  
"It's one gil," she said suddenly. Zack blinked in surprise at her.   
  
  
  
"What did you say?" She looked up at him, her large aquamarine eyes locked with his blues. Her face was small and petite, framed only by the long pieces of hair which were not caught up in her ponytail. She leaned closer to him, placing her free hand over her bosom.  
  
  
  
"The flower. I sell them for one gil each." Zack couldn't believe what he was hearing.   
  
  
"You mean the one I gave you? I still have to pay for it?" She nodded. Zack smiled, then broke into a laugh. Imagine that, charging him for something he wanted to give her!  
  
  
  
"Well, all right. It's only fair. I bought that flower from you for you," Zack said, reaching into his pocket and removing a single gil. The girl smiled and held out her basket. Admist the flowers was a can with a slit cut into the top, obviously where she kept her profits. Zack deposited the gil into the can and stepped back. She bowed her head in thanks, placed the flower in her hair and turned away. Zack wasn't about to let her walk off and called to her. Upon hearing his voice, the flower girl looked over her shoulder at him. He was overcome with a rare case of shyness at that moment, causing him to clear his throat.  
  
  
  
"Um, would you like to join me for some coffee?" Zack suggested. The girl's face remained impassive for a moment before at last a smile he would grow to love appeared.   
  
  
  
"I thought you would never ask." Zack beamed, proud that she hadn't turned him down. She joined his side, looking up at him patiently. Zack then realized she was waiting for an introduction. Placing his hand on his chest and smiling, Zack spoke.  
  
  
  
"My name's Zack. What's yours?"  
  
  
  
"Aerith," she replied.  
  
  
  
****  
  
  
"Attention all passengers, attention all passengers! We shall be arriving in Junon shortly, please check to make sure all your personal belongings are with you and if you have small children, hold them by the hand when the plank is lowered," boomed the voice of the captain, rousing Zack from an otherwise peaceful dream. Moaning in frustration, Zack rubbed his eyes and yawned. People milled about on deck, all watching as the ship slowly headed toward Junon Harbor. Rising to his feet to stretch his legs, Zack looked to his right to see that Cloud had not moved from his seat. Even the sunglasses remained in place.   
  
  
  
"Hear that, Cloud? We'll be getting off this ship soon, so we'll want to be ready. Up you go," Zack said, bending over to loop Cloud's arm around his neck. Cloud allowed Zack to lift him off the chair without resistance. Zack was greeted with a tone that sounded confused.   
  
  
  
"Damn, I'll be glad when we can communicate again. I can't take much more of your 'ooos', 'aaahs' and 'ohhhs'," Zack said, his tone of voice lighthearted. Cloud's head cocked to the side, his eyes focused unseen behind the sunglasses. Zack gingerly led Cloud toward the front of the ship, careful to avoid the other passengers. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the same figures from earlier, a fact that did not thrill him. (Is it possible they're after us? If so then they'll be sorry,) Zack thought smugly. Ignoring the men, Zack brushed past them as quickly as he could, hoping that they wouldn't be followed. Zack couldn't afford to draw attention to himself, even though he was pretty sure he looked obvious. That and having Cloud in his current state of mind didn't provide the incognito approach Zack would have preferred. His only hope was to get to Midgar.  
  
  
  
****  
  
After purchasing some items in Junon, avoiding any and all Shinra presence and slipping out of town by means of stealing a motorcycle, Zack now cruised along on a worn-out path. He had Cloud strapped tightly behind him, his hands tied with cloth at Zack's waist to prevent him from falling. Nothing but greenery passed them by, along with some wildlife that scattered into the seclusion of the woods. Zack leaned forward, his gloved hands tight around the handlebars, sunglasses on his face to keep out the dust. Upon discovering the bike only had one helmet, Zack placed it on Cloud without a second thought. The less 'odd' Cloud looked the better. Zack preferred to ride without a helmet since it was hard to contain his wild raven hair.  
  
  
  
The image of the shadowed figures haunted Zack with each passing mile. They were no doubt following them even now, but for what purpose? Were they from Nibelheim? Shinra? Or just thieves interested in the armor and materia each one possessed? (Hell with them. I've spent enough time worrying about those guys when I have to focus on getting Cloud help. At this rate he may never find himself again,) Zack thought as he sped up. The bike flew down the path with ease, trees and bushes whipping by almost instantly. Soon the landscape turned from grasslands to mountainous, as trees became less and less sparse until at last a forest appeared around them. Zack remembered that Fort Condor wasn't too far off, and the villagers there often took in travelers. He had heard stories of Shinra trying to chase the villagers out, but they refused to leave. They were protecting the condors, which were incredibly rare. Zack once turned down the offer to be on the team that infiltrated the fort, and he was glad of it. Though untrained and ill-aimed, the villagers managed to drive Shinra's forces off the grounds. Zack knew it wouldn't be long before Shinra attacked again.  
  
  
  
As he thought of the fort, he could see the very tip of it in the distance. A massive form resided on the roof, most likely the condor. The fort itself sat atop a hill overlooking the sea. From that viewpoint one could see as far as Midgar or even the southern village of Mideel. The omnious grumbling of the Midgar Zolom was commonly heard, often filling the newcomer with distress. Zack had never seen the fabled zolom, but he didn't think he wanted to. Especially not with Cloud in his current condition. It was at that moment a creature swooped down on him from the sky, its cry filling the air. Zack cursed inwardly. (Great. Just what I need, a damn Formula.)   
  
  
  
Skidding to a stop, Zack gripped the hilt of his sword and leapt off the bike, taking on a defensive pose. Through narrowed eyes he watched as the Formula circled once, twice, before diving toward him. Zack brought his sword up to deflect the bird's initial attack, emitting a grunt of frustration in the process. The bird was impressive in size and strength, and Zack had to focus all his energy on remaining upright. He swiped at the Formula with a cry, smiling when he hit its wing. It screeched angrily, then flapped higher to circle a few more times. Zack took the opportunity to cast Fire, pleased even more when the Formula found itself engulfed in flames. Disoriented from the attack, the airborne monster set its sights on Cloud, who remained on the bike. Zack saw the bird's intention and clenched his teeth. His timing was crucial, for the bird had already swooped down toward Cloud with the intent on injuring him. Running at full speed, Zack leapt high into the air to meet the Formula head on, his sword cutting its right wing off. Blood splashed in all directions, even more when Zack finished it off by removing its head. The body fell to the earth with a sickly thud where it remained.  
  
  
Heaving a sigh, Zack replaced his sword. Upon seeing the bloodstains on his arms, he quickly wiped them off with his hands. Red smears remained on his gloves, but that didn't matter at the moment. Cloud appeared unaffected by what just happened. Yet somehow he found the strength to speak a name.  
  
  
  
"Za...ck," Cloud managed. Zack's eyes widened, then he let out a whoop.  
  
  
  
"All right! You're getting there, man! By the time we reach Midgar you should be all right and if not, I can get you to a good doctor," Zack promised as he mounted the motorbike again and revved the engine. Cloud said no more. Turning onto the worn path once again, Zack sped off into the distance where Fort Condor awaited him.  
  
  
  
****  
  
  
  
After several interruptions by monsters along the way from Fort Condor to Midgar, Zack and Cloud at last arrived at their destination. The motorbike just barely made it through the swamp before it ran out of gas. Zack abandoned it there and headed for the closest house, a comely farm situated in the center of rolling plains where the warble of chocobos was common. They had spent the night prior at Choco Bill's ranch after Zack agreed to help recapture the chocobos he was tending for an important client. Zack was glad for the distraction, since he hadn't rustled chocobos since he was a young boy. As a token of their appreciation, Choco Bill gave Zack and Cloud a chocobo to ride to Midgar, which saved them a lot of time. As of now Zack stood at the summit of the cliff they were on, watching the city of Midgar intently. Cloud was seated beside the chocobo with his head down, unaware of anything that was going on.   
  
  
  
"Finally we made it. I can't wait to get into the city and see what I've been missing," Zack said, placing his hand over his eyes. Just then the chocobo warked nervously, ruffling its feathers and pawing the ground. Zack looked over his shoulder to see what made the bird upset, wishing instantly he hadn't. Four figures could be seen heading his way, the one in front holding up a rifle. Zack unsheathed his sword and headed toward them, determined to discover what it was they wanted. The chocobo ran away upon seeing the humans' weapons drawn. Zack issued an order for Cloud to stay put, knowing the young man wouldn't move any way.  
  
  
  
"We have you two now," declared the lead figure, his gun cocked menacingly in Zack's direction. Zack retained his cool even though he was outnumbered. He made a gesture of impatience.  
  
  
  
"That's what you think. Who the hell are you guys and what do you want with us?" Zack demanded. The leader stepped even closer, satisfaction written all over his face once Zack recognized the uniform. His three soldiers readied their guns, awaiting the command to open fire. Zack assessed the situation mentally as the commander spoke.  
  
  
  
"We have come to take you back to Nibelheim. The Professor is concerned for your welfare," the officer said. Zack smirked.  
  
  
  
"Like hell he is. I'll be damned if I go back there again," Zack declared angrily. The commander exchanged knowing glances with his officers. The three all aimed for Zack.   
  
  
  
"I see. The Professor did say should you prove troublesome, we can dispose of you. Fire!!" The word spoken, the soldiers did as they were told. Bullets came straight for Zack at alarming speed and he knew he had to react fast. Adrenaline surged through his veins, giving Zack the extra ounce of strength he needed to avoid getting hit. Dropping to the ground and rolling, Zack heard the sharp whistle of bullets overhead as well as the sound of the new targets they hit. Leaves loosed from trees floated down like green rain, torn from their branches. The men fired again, hitting the ground before Zack as he rolled further away. Leaping to his feet, Zack summoned forth a lightning spell which hit the far left soldier. He dropped in agony, his gun melted to his hands. The commander angrily cursed Zack's good luck before he, too, opened fire.  
  
  
  
Again avoiding bullets, Zack shot to his feet and swiped at the soldier nearest him, cleaving the man in two. The body dropped to the ground but Zack didn't stop. Charging for the third soldier and preparing to attack him as well, a sharp pain bit into Zack's left leg. Groaning more in surprise than pain, Zack collasped. Agony soared up his leg due to the oozing wound on his knee, which rendered Zack helpless. The remaining two officers approached him wordlessly, the soldier jabbing the barrel of his gun against Zack's forehead.  
  
  
  
"A prime example of SOLDIER's fighting style, but it will not save you. Kill him!" Zack squeezed his eyes shut, waiting for the inevitable release of smoke and fire which would end his life. He'd never live out his dream. Never have the chance to find her even though he wanted to forget her. Never have the chance to become anything other than what he was.  
  
  
  
Surprisingly the sound did not come. Instead of his own scream, Zack heard the screams of his would-be executioners as they suffered whatever onslaught was placed upon them. Opening his eyes and gasping, Zack saw before him the Shinra troops writhing in agony as the fire ate them alive. (How the hell did that happen? I didn't cast Fire!) Zack then looked over his shoulder at Cloud, who was holding the green orb within his hand.   
  
  
  
"Cloud...?" Zack said, half to himself as he watched the blonde. Cloud slowly lowered his hand before releasing the fire materia. He collapsed afterwards, which brought Zack to his side instantly. Grabbing his companion by the shoulders, Zack shook him  
  
  
"Hey, Cloud, wake up! Damn, he's out cold," Zack muttered, releasing Cloud's shoulders. He then recalled his knee injury and hastily went to work on it, wincing as he wrapped it tightly within some torn cloth. Grabbing his Restore materia, Zack cast Cure on himself. The magic light managed to ease some of the pain but he knew it required more than materia to help him. (Looks like I'll have to check myself into a hospital too,) Zack mused. After he was done doctoring himself, Zack rose to his feet and grabbed Cloud by the upper body. Slowly he began the strenuous trek which would take him to the heart of Midgar, and what he hoped a better life.  
  
  
****  
  
  
  
Midgar hummed with life all around Zack as he painfully made his way to the nearest train station. Once he had cleared the gates into one of the sectors, Zack blessed his good fortune. It was a sector he was familiar with, and he knew the station wasn't too far off. People walked past him and Cloud without a second thought. They cared little for whatever plight the two men had to endure. They were no more than anonymous young men, which suited Zack just fine. The last thing he wanted to see was a Shinra soldier eager to bring him to 'justice'. The man who owed Zack a favor lived in the next sector over, so that made his place their first priority. (The place hasn't changed a bit,) Zack thought as he looked around.  
  
  
  
Streets aligned with homes, some in better shape than others, populated the sector. Searchlights continuously scanned the black sky for any form of intruder, internal or external. Cars occasionally sped by while others chose to ride bikes on the dirty streets. Vendors were in constant competition for business, a brawl breaking out between two owners not uncommon. Homeless men and women remained hidden within the alleyways, their dirtied faces shrouded by hoods. One man approached Zack and asked him for change, which Zack had to deny. Normally he would have given homeless people gil but there was little time for him to stall. His knee throbbed painfully and Cloud's unconscious form draped around his neck would draw attention soon. Rounding a corner and standing in the column of light provided by a streetlamp, Zack smiled. The Sector 8 trainstation was overrun with Shinra officials, employees and the common man. Zack scrutinized the scene to see which way would be best when Cloud's limp arm began slipping off his shoulder. Quick to readjust his friend, Zack shook his head and sighed.  
  
  
  
"Now I can't wait until you're on your own feet again," Zack whispered to himself. Resuming his view of the station's layout, Zack did his best not to look in the direction of any Shinra guard or official. He knew his clothes were that of a SOLDIER, but it seemed no one recognized him, much less paid him any mind. Everywhere he saw men, women and children, all complete strangers as they went about their business. Nothing exciting stood out about anyone. Suddenly Zack caught sight of someone who DID stand out.   
  
  
  
Somewhat obscured by the throng of people around them yet unmistakable, Zack watched as the brunette attempted to make her way to the train that had pulled up to the platform. She stomped her foot in frustration when no one let her pass, a defeated look crossing her features when the conductor announced last call. Almost instantly the crowd vanished, the unfortunate ones left cursing as they had to wait for the next train. Zack searched his memory for the girl's name, knowing Cloud had mentioned it on more than one occasion. It came to him and he called out.  
  
  
  
"Tifa!" Tifa Lockhart cast a confused look in Zack's direction, then narrowed her eyes. Zack watched the play of emotions on her face before at last realization came to her. She broke into a run which took her across the way in no time, her long hair flying behind her. Zack met her halfway, dragging Cloud's form toward a vacant bench and laying him out. Tifa stood a few feet away, her eyes wide in disbelief and mouth agape. Zack rubbed his sore shoulders, wincing as he did so. Tifa knelt down to Cloud's level and studied him for several moments before looking up at Zack.   
  
  
  
"Is it really Cloud?" she asked breathlessly. Zack nodded. Unable to stand on his throbbing knee any longer, Zack plopped down beside Cloud and went to work on retying the bandage. Tifa's attention was solely riveted on Cloud, the boy from her hometown. Zack was sure she didn't expect to ever meet him in a place like this.  
  
  
  
"You...Zack, right?" Tifa asked, rising to her feet and looking the SOLDIER's way. Zack acknowledged her with a nod. He continued to work on his injury as he spoke.  
  
  
  
"Before you start asking me a million questions, I have a question for you," Zack began. Tifa waited to hear, her hands clasped before her. The position of her hands triggered a memory of Aerith in Zack's mind, one he pushed away.   
  
  
  
"What is it?"  
  
  
  
"Can you take Cloud somewhere that he'll get treatment? You have no idea what he's been through, or me for that matter. If there's one person who can help Cloud it's you. He would want it that way," Zack said, nearly whispering the last portion of his phrase. Tifa's eyes shifted to Cloud once again, her face full of emotion. Silently she agreed. Zack smiled in return, rose to his feet and reached for his sword. Tifa watched in wonder as Zack unstrapped the blade from his back and layed it beside Cloud. The two materia orbs sparkled in the lamplight from their place upon the sword.   
  
  
  
"I don't understand...where have you been all this time?" Tifa asked softly. Zack shook his head.  
  
  
  
"Cloud will tell you what happened. I don't even think he knows where or who he is at the moment. The whole way here he kept moaning, but that was it. Can you do me a favor, though? Once Cloud gets himself back together, get in touch with me. We're going to be one hell of a mercenary team," Zack said, smiling at the last part of his sentence. Tifa bowed her head in agreement.   
  
  
  
"How will I find you, Zack? Cloud will want to see you again too," Tifa remarked, watching as Zack gathered what was left of his items and secured the bag around his waist. He pocketed a single materia orb last.   
  
  
  
"Trust me, you won't have to find me. I'll find you. Well then, see you later," Zack said, bidding Tifa farewell by bringing two fingers to his forehead and saluting her. Tifa thanked him, unsure of what to think of the current events. Zack's form slowly vanished into the waiting darkness of Midgar, leaving Tifa with a lot on her mind. (I had no idea Zack was that kind of person. Well, I barely knew him except for his name back then,) Tifa thought, kneeling down to Cloud's level and touching the side of his face. When he moved at her touch and finally opened his eyes, Tifa's choices became more difficult as time went on.  
  
  
****  
  
  
  
Zack slowly made his way through the darkened streets of Midgar, confident that he'd find his friend and start his life anew. Leaving Cloud behind with the girl was the least of his worries, for he knew she would help bring him around. The incidents in Nibelheim were something Zack himself wished to forget but they were always there, drawing him into memories when sleep overtook him. During their voyage, Zack's dreams had been haunted both by Nibelheim and Aerith. Aerith Gainsborough, the demure flower girl whom had attracted him from the first day. Her spirit was unlike any other, her personality charming, but more than once Zack was able to rile her up. She never grew furious with him when he did, she merely demonstrated patience. There were times when Zack heard her snap at him due to something he had said or done, yet he was always able to bring the smile he loved back to her face. He sighed then, finding it useless to try to put Aerith behind him. (Maybe I just need to see if she's all right. Yeah, that's it....she's probably changed a lot, just like me. If she has a boyfriend he's pretty damn lucky,) Zack thought, turning a corner to see the entrance to Sector 6. He had been so caught up in his memories that he didn't realize he managed to go through the dangerous part of the sector without a scratch. Of course the Midgar Zack remembered was nothing like it was now.  
  
  
  
The overhead arched sign which displayed the word 'South' could be seen first, followed by the other small huts that made up Sector 6. A man stood outside the hotel waving his arms at anyone and everyone who passed by, proclaiming the beds to be the best in Midgar. Zack bypassed him, turning his attention further north where his friend had a shop. If he remembered correctly, it was a weapons store situated in a corner of the northern part of town, close to the bar but at a comfortable distance from Don Corneo's mansion. Zack remembered that Corneo was responsible for the Honey Bee Inn, and it was rumored he himself 'tested' all the new girls. (What a life. All play and no work,) Zack mused with a slight smirk on his face.   
  
  
  
Cursing his wounded knee even more, Zack continued on at the slow pace he was forced to deal with. Other shops rolled by, hardly worth noticing until at last Zack came to his destination. The neon pink sign flashed 'Gun' at repeated intervals, the sound of the shop owner tediously working on a piece of metal loud. Zack nearly tripped over the robotic hand sticking out of the ground before he made it to the front door. The interior was dark and musty, almost mimicking an old basement. There were hardly any lights save for the ones behind the large fence which seperated the customers from the dealers. To the right was a man Zack did not know, so he looked in the other direction. A smile played across his features at seeing his friend, who was tinkering with what appeared to be a mass of junk and talking into a small black box. Zack recognized it as a PHS, a tool which Shinra used when its troops were out on patrol. It allowed the men to keep in touch even over long distances, and it was no surprise that Zack's friend was using it for his business. Zack stepped closer to the fence, allowing himself to eavesdrop.  
  
  
  
"No, I didn't make that piece of crap. Hey, don't you start screaming at me like that, or else I won't do a damn thing for you anymore. Yeah? Well, you go right ahead and report me. You'll see time just like me, but the difference is they won't catch me, you sorry son of a bitch. Go to hell!" the man shouted, clicking the device off angrily and tossing it to the floor. Zack chuckled, then leaned against the fence with one arm above his head and the other at his hip.   
  
  
  
"I see you're still dealing with losers," Zack remarked wryly as the man spun around at the sound of his voice. Squinting a bit due to the poor light, a look of disbelief revealed itself on his face.  
  
  
  
"Well, I'll be damned. You must have missed the lemming run," he said, causing Zack to laugh. For years Zack had been subjected to Dirk's sarcastic comments, even more so after finding out the young man wanted to join SOLDIER. Dirk himself had been in Midgar for years, dealing with crooks and straights alike if the money was right. He was one of the first friends Zack made after having proved himself worthy of it. The two battled it out outside of the bar when Zack was still a newcomer, his sharp skills overwhelming Dirk's. It also didn't help that the two were too drunk to even know their own names. That night Zack told Dirk of his purpose for coming to Midgar while they nursed wounds and hangovers. Dirk wasn't the sort of friend one could run to when he needed advice, but he suited Zack just fine.   
  
  
  
"Too bad for you I'm still around, Dirk," Zack replied with the same sarcasm, causing Dirk to break into a grin. Coming around the table where his latest work was and pushing open the concealed door within the fence, Dirk approached Zack. Without a word he swung at the young man, Zack deftly catching his fist within his palm. Dirk swung again but Zack dodged it. When he was satisfied with the results, Dirk clapped Zack roughly on the shoulder.  
  
  
  
"Aw, shut up, tell me where have you been? I could have sworn you would be dead by now. Maybe I should start calling you cockroach," Dirk said, chuckling when Zack did. Dirk stood about a head taller than Zack, all his hair nearly gone except for the ever-present goatee. His clothes were poor in condition, a belt of tools wrapped around his waist and a liquor flask sticking out of his left pocket. The words 'Take me drunk, I'm home' could be seen written across the top portion, although the last two letters of 'home' were concealed. Zack could never forget a phrase like that and it suited Dirk perfectly. It felt good to see him again, for it placed all his negative memories into the back of his mind.  
  
  
  
"I've been to hell and back, Dirk. I wasn't quite dead, but I was close enough. Look, I'd love to chat with you some more but I have a small problem," Zack began. Dirk crossed his thick arms across his chest, eyeing the young man suspiciously.   
  
  
  
"What is it?" Without another word Zack leaned over and removed the red-stained bandage, revealing to Dirk's aghast expression a gaping wound crusted with blood. Dirk took a step back, his face twisted in disgust.   
  
  
  
"Dammit, boy, tell me when you're going to do that! Sit your sorry ass over there, and cover that up!" Dirk ordered before turning away and heading behind the fenced area once more. Zack could hear him muttering profanities as he disappeared into a doorway, bringing a satisifed smile to Zack's face. Obeying his friend's earlier command by taking a seat upon a crate situated in the corner of the shop, Zack replaced the bandage over his knee. The first time Dirk had seen a nasty wound on Zack courtesy of a bar fight he nearly screamed in fear. It was a weakness Dirk entrusted Zack with, for not many men would believe Dirk was afraid of blood. He could hear Dirk rummaging around the back room, laughing when the frustrated older man called to his helper. Being alone gave Zack the time to study his surroundings as he tried to ignore the throbbing pain in his knee.  
  
  
  
The main walkway which branched off from the front door was free of litter, except for the crates lined up on either side. Zack also could see several swords attached to the wall opposite him, a particular blade catching his interest. Leaving Cloud with his Buster Sword was a last minute decision, but he felt Cloud would need it. It seemed in Midgar everyone needed protection. Turning away from the displayed weapons Zack studied the mess in Dirk's side of the store. Many types of unrecognizable equipment resided on shelves, the floor and even the surface of boxes. Tools lay strewn on a table located in the back, a deformed piece of metal beside it. Zack still had no idea what it was Dirk did for a living, but he knew it was illegal. Dirk was also known for his extensive knowledge of the workings in the underground society, which brought Zack to him in the first place. If anyone could get Zack a mercenary job, it was Dirk.  
  
  
  
Just then Dirk reappeared carrying a white box displaying an upside-down red cross. Zack smiled and shook his head. Dirk himself may as well have painted the cross on himself, making it that way on purpose. Dirk was many things; having tact wasn't one of them.  
  
  
  
"All right, Zack, here's the medkit for you. And keep your back to me when you start working on that wound! I don't want to have to see you cry when the antiseptic spray stings," Dirk commented, tossing Zack the kit at the same time. Zack deftly caught it, saluted Dirk and went to work. Pulling apart the hole where the bullet initially went through, Zack widened the area around his knee to give himself room to work. Flipping open the kit and retrieving a sealed washcloth, Zack tore it open with his teeth and pulled the towelette out. Wincing slightly from the stinging sensation Zack cleaned the wound, cursing when he found the rear-end of the bullet sticking out from his knee. (Dammit. Looks like Dirk will see me cry after all.)  
  
  
  
****  
  
  
  
Hours later, after Zack successfully removed the bullet from his knee and trying his best not to cry, he sat at the local bar beside Dirk, laughing of times past. Due to the hour the bar was overly crowded, the patrons ranging from the sector's residents to Shinra troops who were off-duty. Zack and Dirk were seated in the back to avoid being seen or listened to since the place was crawling with nosy individuals. Despite the noisy atmosphere the television somehow managed to get its message across when a news program flashed onscreen, causing some of the patrons to watch. Dirk looked over his shoulder and smirked as Zack downed the last of his beer.  
  
  
  
"Those news programs never stop. Everytime I turn the box on I get to hear the latest about all those rebel factions," Dirk muttered. Intrigued by this, Zack placed his glass down and turned, leaning against the table with one arm while the other rested at his hip.   
  
  
  
"Rebel factions, you say? How is Shinra handling this?" Dirk shrugged.  
  
  
  
"I've heard rumors that Shinra ignores them since a lot are all talk and no action, but one group obtained some C-4. Yeah, explosives, most likely having been stolen from a shipment or they bought it through me," Dirk said, laughing at the end of his statement. Zack rubbed his chin in thought. This was the opportunity he was looking for.  
  
  
  
"Say, are any of those groups in need of some help? I could offer my services, for a price," Zack remarked as he flagged a waitress down. She nodded to him and gestured with her hand that she'd be with them in a moment. Dirk laughed again, clapping Zack on the back.  
  
  
  
"You're funny, boy! That's why you came to me cause you knew I could hook your ass up. I've got news for you, Zack- I don't do mercenary jobs. It's a little risky since a lot of mercenaries either get shot or chicken out when they're on a job. Makes me look bad if I sponser them to big time guys with money," Dirk explained. Zack's face fell in defeat. He was thankful the waitress arrived then, giving him the chance to order the hardest drink on the menu. As she sauntered away Dirk glanced at his companion, who now leaned against the counter with his head in his hands.  
  
  
  
"That's why I came here, Dirk. I need to make some money since I'm no longer on the Shinra payroll. After all that time....what else can I do? I'm a professional killer," Zack said. Dirk made a gesture for Zack to lower his tone of voice, catching sight of someone glancing their way.  
  
  
  
"Keep it down. Okay, no such luck for you as far as mercenary work goes. But maybe something will come up if you stick around." Dirk thought a moment, rubbing his hand beneath his goatee as Zack reached for the napkin dispenser near them and started pulling out napkins one by one. The waitress came and went, depositing Zack's drink beside him and the slowly growing pile of napkins. Dirk smiled then.  
  
  
  
"How are you at welding?"  
  
  
  
****  
  
  
  
Several weeks later...  
  
  
  
At first Zack didn't want to do what Dirk had suggested, feeling it was for prisoners and not professionals, but after a lengthy discussion that ended in a near fist-fight, Zack now helped Dirk out with making weapons and other items for buyers. It wasn't mercenary work, and it didn't give Zack the thrill of battle, but it kept his hands busy. He was adept at learning how to handle the delicate tools, mix the necessary ingredients and forge them. Dirk specialized in weapons that were made of adamant ore, which was rumored to be hard to use. It wasn't as flexible as iron, but that didn't stop Dirk. Zack grew to enjoy the long hours spent hammering away at the stubborn mineral. The business hummed as usual, but it was the events of one day that would lead Zack in a different direction.  
  
  
  
He was busy tinkering with the new sword he was making for himself when Dirk returned from an errand, several packages within his arms. Zack looked up and smiled, waving at his friend.   
  
  
  
"Did you get what you asked for?" Zack asked as Dirk made his way to the fence door and allowed himself entrance. The reply he received was a rather rude sneer.  
  
  
  
"Hell no! That's what I get for dealing with that bastard Corneo. He wanted some new guns for his lackies and promised to give me this exclusive material, but when I got there there was this ruckus going on and no one paid any mind to me. All everyone kept talking about was the Don's new girl," Dirk muttered. Zack laughed, returning to his work. It was just another day after all. Dirk went to the back room to call Corneo and curse him out while Zack continued to hammer away.   
  
  
  
It was coming along nicely, as far as he thought. It wasn't as large as the Buster Sword, but it possessed more materia slots and promised easier handling. The blade itself was black in color, the shape more narrow and slender, the handle longer for better grip. Zack was going through several names in mind when a customer walked into the store. Looking up from his work Zack saw an older man standing before the weapons' dealer, talking over a blade he was about to purchase. Reasons unknown bade Zack to listen.  
  
  
  
"This is a fine piece of equipment. You won't be sorry when the time comes to defend yourself," Dirk's partner Bowie was saying as his customer handed over the necessary gil. As was usual with customers, he began talking of the goings on in town as Bowie placed the money inside the register till.  
  
  
  
"I'm a firm believer in owning a weapon. A man's gotta protect himself nowadays, but so does a woman. I saw this rather attractive young lady traveling with a man carrying a huge sword. She's smart when it comes to walking around this town, a pretty thing like that could get picked up by that lech Corneo." Zack didn't bother listening to Bowie's reply, for his mind was reeling. (Carrying a large sword? Could it be Cloud?,) Zack thought, waving as the customer left. Bowie walked around his counter, reached for the door and flipped the sign so that it read 'Closed' to the outside.   
  
  
  
"Another day behind us. At least in our line of business the need for weapons never dies," Bowie remarked. Zack agreed.  
  
  
  
"Yeah, but lately there's been a lot of talk of those rebel groups. Maybe everyone is just scared," Zack suggested. Bowie laughed, retrieving his coat and hat.   
  
  
  
"I doubt that. Many men don't feel like men unless they have a weapon. Anyways good night, Zack, and don't stay here until we open tomorrow. I'm sure you have a place to go, maybe even someone to meet," Bowie said before opening the door and leaving. The lock clicked no sooner had the door come to a rest. Bowie's words rang in Zack's mind as he slowly sat back and placed his hands on his lap. (Someone to meet indeed. Maybe I'll go visit Aerith's house and say hi. I've been in Midgar for a few weeks and I haven't had the time.) Zack could hear Dirk screaming into his PHS over the blown deal with Corneo, knowing the man wouldn't be leaving any time soon. Resigned to his decision, Zack rose to his feet and crossed over to where his jacket hung. Slipping it on and zipping it to conceal the familiar shirt of a SOLDIER First Class, Zack left through the side door. The night was a bit chilly, making him shiver and place his hands in his pockets.  
  
  
  
The few streetlamps Wall Market possessed flickered to life as Zack wound his way through the twisting paths. The sound of the bar assaulted his ears, as well as the angry voices of disagreeing patrons. Tonight wasn't the night to be there, for Zack knew all too well that Shinra troops more often than not got into fistfights with the common man. He saw the bouncer, Big Ben, throwing out a pair of Shinra employees as he passed by, waving when the large man nodded to him. He kept the smile on his face out of the bouncer's sight, knowing that Big Ben had been the one to throw Zack and Dirk out when they first met. Everytime they were at the bar Big Ben's eyes never left them. He was always ready to get rid of the trash that resided there, and he loved throwing Shinra's finest onto the ground. Big Ben shared a severe dislike for Shinra, which added to his skills as a bouncer.   
  
  
  
"Keep yourself outta trouble," Big Ben called to Zack, who laughed. He waved over his shoulder and continued on, passing the materia and dress shop. He overheard a woman at the dress shop speaking of a young man who recently purchased a dress to wear, her companion commenting on the young woman with him. They had disappeared into Corneo's mansion soon after. Zack found it a strange bit of information, but didn't worry over it. Perhaps it was the Beautiful Big Bro who wore the dress, but why he went into Corneo's mansion was beyond him. Zack never went too close to the gym since he valued his masculinity.  
  
  
  
Drawing closer and closer to the entrance, Zack realized how tired he was. Stifling a yawn he cast a glance at the inn, deciding to utilize the 'best bed in Midgar' for a few hours. Paying the man, grabbing his keys and walking to the farthest room, Zack flopped down on the bed without so much as taking off his coat. Sleep took him to its embrace shortly after.  
  
  
****  
  
  
  
"Are you sure about this? I mean, we've been seeing each other for just a month," Zack protested slightly as he and Aerith walked toward the entrance to Sector 5. She laughed prettily, covering her mouth with her right hand. Zack watched her, still finding her to be the most beautiful girl he had ever seen.  
  
  
  
"It's all right, Zack. Mom has been asking a lot about you and why I've been coming home late. She won't bite if that's what you're worried about," Aerith replied, giving him an affectionate push. He was quick to deny her statement, reluctant to tell her what he really was afraid of.   
  
  
  
"It's not that, Aerith. I was sort of hoping to spend some more time with you before I went on my next mission. It may be months before I return," Zack explained. Aerith stopped, turning to look up at him. He met her gaze, lost in the aquamarine hues of her eyes.   
  
  
  
"I know that, Zack, but this is important to me. I want you to meet my mother so she knows why I'm crazy about you," she said, smiling. Zack could feel himself turning red and laughed uneasily, placing his hand behind his head. It was obvious she was crazy for him, but he wasn't sure how he felt regarding her. Granted he enjoyed her company and always looked out for her when they were together, but the wild side in him wasn't quite ready to be tamed. Aerith brought peace and order to Zack's otherwise unruly world. It frightened him. How could one woman have the power to do that?   
  
  
  
"You want her to see the SOLDIER who bought a flower from you for you, huh? I still can't get over the fact that you charged me." Aerith chuckled as they resumed walking. They were silent, Aerith's hand grazing Zack's in a silent invitation. Zack enclosed his gloved hand around hers, smiling when she looked up at him gratefully.   
  
  
  
"I won't forget you, Zack." The statement took him by surprise, but before he could ask her what she meant her house came into view, and with it her mother.  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
(I won't forget you, Zack.)  
  
  
Aerith's words remained with Zack when he opened his eyes to stare at the bland ceiling of his room. Glancing at the digital clock on the bedside table he moaned. He had been asleep for almost the entire night. (Looks like I'll have to visit Aerith tomorrow.)   
  
  
  
Rising from the bed and stretching his arms above his head, Zack yawned loudly. He scratched at an irritating sensation on the side of his face, feeling stubble there. Making a mental note to purchase a razor at the items store Zack rose to his full height. Pausing to glance at himself in the bathroom mirror only to flash a winning smile, Zack left the room. He nodded to the man behind the counter, who thanked him for his stay. Zack couldn't tell if it was day or night when he stepped outside. The air was chilly, the sky black. It unnerved Zack to see the enormous plate above instead of the sky. It brought forth memories of the ruined reactor in his home village. He trudged toward the exit, coming to a path that was littered with garbage on either side of him. Very few people were out so he encountered no trouble at all. For no particular reason at all Zack found himself retracing his steps toward Aerith's house. Five years ago he was on the same path with her by his side, her hand in his, her smile just for him. He didn't understand why he sorely missed her, but he had a feeling it was because she made him feel good. He had known and been with other girls, but they were cheap compared to Aerith. She was in a class all her own. How a girl like her let herself get attracted to a loose cannon like him was just another one of her mysteries.  
  
  
  
As he neared the entrance to Sector 5 he noticed that more and more people were about, some running away alone or in groups. Children also rushed past him. (What the hell is going on?) Zack wondered as his eyes caught sight of more people. He tried to ask a man what had happened but he was met with a curt reply. Asking a woman didn't help either since she was too busy screaming and making sure any children were all right. Zack grew frustrated. Pushing his way past the throng of refugees he made his way to Sector 5 where even more frightened people met him. Ducking into an alley to avoid getting run over, Zack watched with interest at the scene.  
  
  
  
He heard snippets of phrases such as 'Oh my God, it's coming down!' to 'This is all Avalanche's fault!' Zack managed to stop a kid wearing a red hat and loose overalls and asked him what was going on.  
  
  
  
"Shinra's gonna blow the pillar! Sector 7's gonna get destroyed!" At that bit of news Zack widened his eyes. Letting the boy go he turned his attention back to the people, confusion written all over his face. (Why would Shinra destroy the pillar? Avalanche must be that group Dirk spoke of.) Realization settled into his mind then, and without a second thought he burst into a run toward Sector 5. He had to make sure Aerith was all right. Sector 5 wasn't in any immediate danger, but Shinra may just decide to bring ALL the pillars down should the need call for it. The more Zack thought of the dilemma the more he disliked it. Midgar really wasn't the place he remembered. Once being a treasure trove of opportunity, it now represented man's stuggle to survive against an uncaring conglomerate. He distinctly remembered how Aerith would avoid any and all Shinra soldiers- with the exception of Zack. There was a reason why she did that, and Zack felt compelled to know.  
  
  
  
Suddenly he froze in his tracks no sooner had he entered Sector 5. A young woman with bound brown hair was standing in an entranceway bathed in sunlight, giving her body a heavenly glow. She was speaking to a man dressed in a dark suit, and from the looks of it she wasn't happy seeing him. Zack narrowed his eyes at the girl to see if he knew her when the man in navy blue moved into his line of vision, blocking her from sight. The two walked into the light, only to return moments later. She had her head down, her hands hanging at her sides. The suited man walked beside her, three Shinra soldiers in blue trailing after them. Zack hid from sight, watching the small procession. It was then he recognized the girl. She had grown up considerably, but there was no mistaking her identity. Biting his tongue to keep himself from calling out to her, he waited until they were out of his vison before following them. (Aerith! What in the world is going on??!)  
  
  
****  
  
  
  
Having distanced himself from the men who held Aerith prisoner, Zack watched from his hiding place near the grounded helicopter. The suited man, Tseng of the Turks, was speaking to the pilot when his PHS beeped. Removing it gracefully from his pocket and switching it on, Tseng spoke. After several moments he smiled and turned it off. Gesturing for Aerith to get on the helicopter Tseng stepped aside as she did so. The three guards boarded next, followed by Tseng. Seizing his chance Zack bolted out of hiding toward the helicopter, which was starting up. The blades spun slowly at first but gained speed until they could no longer be seen. Zack secured himself on the lower rungs of the craft and held on as it lifted off the ground. He squeezed his eyes shut at the onslaught of dust, suppressing the urge to cough.   
  
  
  
Inside the pilot experienced slight discomfort with the craft, alerting Tseng. Tseng, who sat beside Aerith, glanced ahead of him.  
  
  
  
"What is it?"  
  
  
  
"The copter's pulling some extra weight underneath. She won't buckle but she's hard to maneuver," the pilot reported. Tseng shook his head. Aerith stared out of the window, hoping that HE would come for her.  
  
  
  
"Pay it no mind. We have our prize, but first we must activate the bomb. Reno is going to rendevous with us at the pillar," Tseng instructed. The pilot acknowledged the Turk and carried on. Tseng glanced at Aerith, who had been silent during the conversation.  
  
  
  
"Shinra has been searching for you a long time, Aerith. The time to run is over," Tseng said. Aerith shook her head, but did not look at him.  
  
  
  
"I won't help Shinra. You know that," she retorted. Tseng smiled knowingly.  
  
  
  
"I see. Still hope for rescue, do you? That band you have been running with will soon meet its end. They will cause no more trouble for Shinra, and you will cooperate with us. Sooner or later you will." Aerith's heart stopped at the mention of Cloud and the others. Of course she knew they were fighting at the base of the pillar, but now that Tseng had Reno waiting for them she wasn't sure what would happen. Whether she liked it or not she was Shinra's prisoner. Whispering a silent prayer, Aerith stared out of the window down at the slums. She saw several people running for their lives and it made her sad. Just then something caught her eye, bringing confusion to her features. (If I didn't know any better I could have sworn I saw something.....Cloud?)  
  
  
  
Unknown to Aerith and her kidnappers, it was not Cloud who hung on for dear life. It was Zack, who brimmed with determination to free her and find out what was going on. As the craft drew closer to the Sector 7 pillar, he could see people battling on the top. He couldn't tell who was fighting who but when the helicopter was directly above them, Zack saw another man in a suit make a run for it. He leapt off the side of the pillar where another helicopter waited for him. It was Tseng who moved in closer to address the three standing on the top, laughing at their attempts to disengage the bomb.  
  
  
  
"Please! Stop the bomb!" cried the young woman, her arms spread in a pleading gesture. Tseng shook his head, shrugging nonchalantly. Her two companions, a large man with a gun-arm and another bearing blonde hair and a sword, stared at Tseng with hatred.   
  
  
  
"Only a high-ranking official of Shinra can dismantle that bomb," Tseng replied. His response angered the man with the gun arm, who raised it menacingly.   
  
  
  
"That's what you think!" he shouted before opening fire. The bullets bounced off the sides of the copter harmlessly, but it was enough to make Zack panic. He dodged as best he could from the bullets that hit the underside where he was hiding. He cursed to himself when one grazed his cheek, leaving a streak of red in its wake.  
  
  
  
"I wouldn't do that, or else you may cause me to harm my guest," Tseng said, reaching inside the cockpit and pulling out a struggling Aerith. The gun-arm man ceased fire, surprise flashing to life in his eyes. The girl reached for Aerith, calling her name.   
  
  
  
"What are you going to do with Aerith?!" demanded a voice Zack hadn't heard in years. Straining to look but not reveal himself, sure enough there was Cloud Strife, Buster Sword in hand and fury written across his features. (Holy shit! Cloud!!)  
  
  
  
"My orders were to find and capture the last remaining Ancient. I have done this after many years of waiting," Tseng answered. Cloud readied his sword, Barret Wallace his gun. Tifa Lockhart met Aerith's eyes and held, unsure of what to do. She smiled at Tifa and called out to her.  
  
  
  
"Don't worry, she's all right!" No sooner had the words left Aerith's mouth Tseng approached her and delivered a hard slap to her face. The force knocked her over, Zack feeling the sensation of her body hitting the floor the most. He clenched his teeth in anger. Cloud also demonstrated his displeasure by shouting a few choice words at Tseng. Rising to his full height Tseng laughed.  
  
  
  
"Enjoy the show, while you still can. Farewell!" Tseng called before grabbing Aerith by the arm and pulling her inside the cockpit. The helicopter slowly lifted away from the platform, exposing Zack for all to see. It was Tifa who looked up to see his crammed form underneath, but soon Barret called her and Cloud over to a suspended wire as explosions rocked the pillar. Zack looked behind him in time to not only see Cloud, Tifa and Barret escape, but the top plate come crashing down onto the slums below. He closed his eyes and shook his head while the helicopter soared for Shinra Headquarters. Things were getting more and more complicated.  
  
  
****  
  
  
  
Upon seeing the rooftop of Shinra Headquarters, Zack waited until the helicopter was close enough so he could drop without hurting himself too badly. Landing on a pile of rubbish in a hidden corner, Zack rolled to the ground and scurried behind a set of crates where he could watch the action. The helicopter touched ground, Tseng and a less-than-enthused Aerith climbing out even before the pilot had the chance to turn the engine off. President Shinra and Professor Hojo stood not too far away to meet the Turk leader and their prize. Zack noticed Aerith was holding the side of her face where Tseng had smacked her, filling him with anger. He would love to smack Tseng with the handle of the sword he foolishly left behind. How he was going to spring Aerith from the building without a weapon would come later, for after some idle chatter about finding the key to the Promised Land, President Shinra bade Hojo to take Aerith somewhere more comfortable. Tseng bowed his head at the president after receiving a compliment before he, too, followed the two men inside. Three mechanics raced out of the doorway once the executives vanished, ready to refuel and repair the copter. Two Shinra guards in blue lingered, giving Zack an idea. Smiling at his own genius, Zack slowly crept toward the guard closest him. When the moment arrived he struck, grabbing the unknowing guard by the arm and throwing him over his shoulder. The impact instantly stunned the guard, and Zack went to work by removing the uniform. Minutes later he was ready, donning the blue helmet last. He found it ironic how a SOLDIER First Class had to resort to disguise as a means to get into the headquarters. Stepping into view Zack was about to make a quick escape when someone called to him.  
  
  
  
"Hey, what are you doing over there?" ordered the other soldier, his tone of voice impatient. Zack clicked his heels together and saluted his comrade. Inwardly he smiled. (Thank God I had to endure this training. My disguise is foolproof now.) Zack was quick to fall into the role he was playing.  
  
  
  
"I thought I heard something."  
  
  
  
"Forget about that, get down to the storage room and get that part the mechanic needs. Move it!" Zack saluted the soldier again and scurried off through the doorway. When he emerged he was in the President's spacious office, which was empty at the moment. Rushing down the set of stairs nearest him, Zack found himself on the floor below. This one sported some people who paid him no mind. It wasn't uncommon to find the soldiers rushing from one place to another in an effort to maintain the peace. Going through the doorway and into a hall where the elevators were, Zack suddenly remembered employees had to access the floors with keycards. Searching his pockets a wave of relief washed over him. The guard he ambushed happened to have a keycard that gave him clearance to all the floors. Only those soldiers who never saw the outside of the building possessed cards of this kind.   
  
  
  
"Lucky me," Zack whispered to himself as he removed the white unmarked card. Pressing the button labled with an arrow pointing down, Zack impatiently waited for the elevator. (Damn, where could Aerith be?,) Zack thought as he tapped his foot. The only clue he had to her whereabouts was Shinra's orders for her to be taken 'someplace comfortable'. That could mean virtually anywhere in the building! (How am I going to find her if I don't even know what floor she's on?)  
  
  
  
(Level 67.  
  
  
  
Surprised by the unknown voice which sounded, Zack looked around. No one was there, not even a janitor. The elevator still did not reach him, adding to his uneasiness. Was he being watched?   
  
  
  
(Level 67 is where you will find her.)  
  
  
  
"Who is that?" Zack demanded. He looked around again, aware that there were no cameras or people nearby. The voice faded away, leaving Zack with his thoughts. He blinked several times as the elevator bell chimed. Walking in slightly dazed, Zack stared at the control panel before him.   
  
  
  
"What the hell," he said, resigned to listen to his inner voice. Depressing the button marked with 'Floor 67' inscribed on it, Zack leaned back as the doors slid shut and the elevator began its descent. His mind raced with all sorts of ideas on how he was going to break Aerith out while the annoying elevator music sounded in his ears. He could pretend to be sent by Hojo to take her somewhere and reveal who he was at the right time, or-   
  
  
  
"Alert, alert! There are intruders in the building! Intercept immediately!" shouted a voice over the intercom, drowning out the music. Zack could have laughed out loud. He couldn't have planned it better himself! As soon as the elevator reached the 67th floor, Zack emerged only to be swept away by a flood of similiarly dressed soldiers. He cried out in surprise and leapt out of the crowd into hiding, watching the blue stream flow by. Lab assistants also hurried past in order to avoid being run down by the stampede. Zack quickly looked for a place to change back into his uniform when he was spotted by a commander in red.  
  
  
  
"Soldier! Get to your post immediately!" Zack smiled unseen beneath the helmet. Turning to look at the commander he saluted him.  
  
  
  
"Sorry, sir, but I have other plans." Before the commander could ask questions, Zack rushed up to him with alarming speed and decked him via the end of his rifle. The commander hit the ground and was out instantly. Tossing the gun to the ground Zack reached up to remove his helmet. He resumed his trek toward the prison cells, still dressed in the Shinra uniform. When he entered the main room he found men in labcoats walking about, engrossed in what they were doing. Zack snuck by them all until he reached the holding cells. His mind was assaulted by the same voice, assuring him Aerith was there. There was one guard, and by the incline of his head it brought Zack to the conclusion that he was asleep. Obviously he had not been roused from sleep even though there were blaring sirens overhead. Creeping toward the first door on his right, he heard a female voice speaking softly.  
  
  
  
"I don't want to be their prisoner again. Please, have him come for me," she whispered. Zack felt a little uneasy since he had no idea who she was referring to. A pang of jealousy hit him then. Aerith had no idea he was in Midgar, but it did look like she was familiar with Cloud. Shaking the envy aside Zack knocked on the door.   
  
  
  
"Aerith?" he called. There was silence, but if Zack could see inside he would find Aerith standing in the center of her cell, her eyes wide in disbelief. Could it be? After all this time?  
  
  
  
"Zack?" she replied uneasily. Zack smiled at hearing her say his name again. He was about to reply to her when he heard a voice sounding from the outer hallway. Swearing to himself, Zack cast one last glance at Aerith's holding cell before ducking into the empty one opposite her. He was defenseless- he wasn't going to risk breaking her out when he could end up caught.  
  
  
  
Aerith listened for Zack, hoping to hear his voice again before lowering her head in defeat. Perhaps it had been her imagination after all. Zack had no idea she was there, if he even was in Midgar. It was then she heard the lock click to her prison door, driving her from thoughts of Zack. Standing tall, Aerith turned to see a lab assistant standing in the doorway. He gestured for her to follow him and she did, no questions asked. She stayed behind the assistant, glancing around for any sign of Zack. When none were found she heaved a sigh.   
  
  
  
Screened from view by the partially open door, Zack's Mako-blue eyes never strayed from Aerith's form. She walked with her head lowered, shoulders slumped. Zack exhaled slowly when she vanished from sight, rising from his crouching position on the floor of the cell. He had to find a weapon in order to free her. It was then he saw the metal pipe laying beneath the single cot in the room. Crossing to the cot and bending down, Zack's gloved hand sought out his prize. Once he felt it he pulled his arm free, his hand clasped around the center of the pipe. It wasn't a sword, but it would do. Zack's eyes shifted from the pipe to the hallway Aerith vanished down earlier, and with determination headed out.  
  
  
****  
  
  
  
  
"My precious specimen," Hojo cooed once Aerith was brought before him by the lab assistant. She shied away when he reached for her arm, afraid to have him any closer. Smiling evilly Hojo motioned for her to get inside the cylinder-shaped holding cell. Aerith did so, taking a seat in the farthest corner and hugging her knees. She laid her head on her arms and sighed, thinking about Zack. If that was him, why didn't he come to her aid sooner? Was he stationed in Midgar even now? Aerith closed her eyes. She had no answer for Zack, but she knew Cloud would come for her. It didn't matter if Zack were there or not. She had faith in the young man whom had agreed to be her bodyguard. (Hurry, Cloud.)  
  
  
****  
  
  
  
Zack watched from around a large crate as Cloud, Tifa and Barret broke into the storage room with the intent on setting Aerith free. He found it curious as to how he always seemed to cross the groups' path, wondering where else he would go in their company. Cloud was preoccupied with the containment unit inscribed with the word JENOVA while Tifa knelt before a holding cell similiar to the one Aerith was in upstairs. The creature inside was a large animal of some sort with red fur. Tattoos could be seen on his left side, which was the one facing the three humans. His tail was perhaps the strangest of all, for it was topped with a flame. It didn't go out no matter how often he swished it. Tifa voiced her concern for the poor animal's condition when Cloud suddenly grabbed his head and collasped to his knees. Zack almost gave himself away by going out to see if his friend was all right, but he remained where he was. Something inside told Zack that he wanted to witness this without interference.   
  
  
  
"Get it together, man! We gotta save Aerith!" Barret said, gesturing with his gun-arm to the upper level. Tifa helped Cloud to his feet, who was still disoriented.  
  
  
  
"That's Sephiroth's....so they brought it here," Cloud remarked. Barret glanced inside the unit, making a face.  
  
  
  
"What, that headless spook? Forget about it," Barret commented in his usual way. Tifa smiled at Cloud, insisting that they go. Nodding at his two friends, Cloud followed them to the freight elevator. Once they had gone Zack walked over to the JENOVA unit, curious. As soon as he looked inside he was thrust into a memory he wished he had forgotten.   
  
  
  
Laying in a broken heap was the young girl who lead them through the Nibel mountains, blood pooled around her sides. He couldn't believe what was happening. One minute all was peaceful, the next Sephiroth had set the entire town on fire. In an effort to stop him Zack pursued the general, braving the trek through the mountains alone. What he found was the girl's father murdered, the girl cut down like so much wheat, and Sephiroth ascending the stairs to retrieve his 'mother'. Rushing into the chamber, Zack had battled Sephiroth before the man overpowered him and sent him flying out onto one of the units outside. As Zack lay there in agony, he saw the form of another man enter the reactor. He went to the girl first and helped her, then headed up the stairs. Zack slowly looked over at him and said,  
  
  
  
"Cloud...kill Sephiroth."  
  
  
  
"What the hell does this mean?" Zack wondered aloud, his thoughts returning to the present. The sound of the second holding cell ascending to the upper level alerted Zack that he had a job to do. Getting onto the freight elevator and riding it to the second floor, Zack raced out just in time to see Cloud, Barret and Tifa talking to Hojo. Aerith was pressed against the side of her prison in fear since the red-furred animal had crouched low to the ground in a threatening manner. She called out for Cloud to help her. Zack decided to utilize the time to make his entrance.  
  
  
Leaping out into the open brandishing the metal pipe, Zack brought it into contact with the glass that surrounded Aerith. Hojo cried out in fear as the glass rained down. Cloud and Barret leapt aside, Tifa in complete shock at seeing him. Aerith was frozen in place, but the red animal took the opportunity to leap out and attack Hojo. With the professor out of the picture, Zack went into the broken remains of the cell and held his hand out to Aerith. She stared up at him in disbelief, not sure what was happening. The man before her looked like Zack, but he was wearing a Shinra uniform. His eyes pleaded with hers. Finally she took his hand and he led her out of the capsule.   
  
  
  
"Who the hell are you?" Barret demanded once Zack and Aerith were safely out of harm's way. Zack didn't like the tone of voice Barret used and made a gesture of indifference. Tifa widened her eyes. (What am I seeing here?) she thought, glancing at Cloud. He was riveted to his spot in silence. Confusion resided in his eyes, but it wasn't long before reality interfered with the little reunion. Pushing the animal off him, Hojo called to his assistant to raise the platform to let the next experiment in.   
  
  
  
"This one is very deadly! You'll pay for this!" Hojo promised before getting to his feet and running off. Sure enough a large, ungainly beast was slowly rising from the floor, its malformed arms reaching out to ensnare its prey. Zack was quick to run off with Aerith, who called out to the others over her shoulder. Cloud withdrew his sword and went to chase Zack down, anger in his eyes when Tifa called to him.  
  
  
  
"Cloud, it's all right! I-" she couldn't finish her sentence, for the monster Hojo sent roared in anger. Barret turned and prepared to fire, waiting for Cloud to join him. The red-furred animal spoke then, alarming everyone.  
  
  
  
"I will help you dispose of this. Perhaps one of you should chase down your friend," it suggested. Tifa gawked at it.  
  
  
  
"It talked!" she cried in disbelief. The animal glanced at her with its single good eye.  
  
  
  
"I'll talk as much as you want later, miss. You had better go."   
  
  
  
"Tifa, take care of Aerith for me. Find that guy who took her," Cloud ordered, his voice harsh. Tifa nodded and rushed off, leaving the three to fend off the monster.  
  
  
*****  
  
  
Aerith kept herself at a distance from Zack, pressed against the wall of the computer room he had pulled her into soon after they made their escape. She couldn't stop staring at him, or his blue uniform. Zack in the meantime was keeping a lookout while Shinra's guards rushed up and down the hall outside. Their voices were shrill and panicked due to the battle taking place in the laboratory. Zack could hear the muffled sounds of spells being cast, then the monster's otherworldly moan.   
  
  
  
"Zack, is it really you?" Aerith asked, her eyes wide in both fear and hope. Zack looked over his shoulder at her, seeing how she had grown for the first time. Her hair was still in the same style, complete with a matching pink ribbon to go with her dress. The dress was not quite form fitting yet it flattered her figure. The last few buttons remained unclasped near her ankles to provide better movement when she walked. The red jacket bore metal rings around the sleeves, either the style of the current day or placed on herself. Brown boots which appeared to be of the hiking sort were on her feet, and by the look of their condition they were quite worn. Despite her appearance she still possessed the same beauty and innocence that captivated Zack five years ago.  
  
  
  
"I know you probably have all sorts of questions, but they'll have to wait until we're out of danger," Zack explained. Aerith shook her head.  
  
  
  
"Why are you dressed like that? I thought you were like Cloud," she remarked. Hearing that made Zack turn fully round to face her. She still kept her distance.   
  
  
  
"What did you say? Like Cloud? What did he tell you?" Zack asked, his eyes narrowed suspiciously. Aerith shrugged helplessly, unsure how to answer. Zack's eyes remained fixed on her, the glare softening. It was then Aerith spoke again.  
  
  
  
"When I first met Cloud he told me he was in SOLDIER, and that his rank was First Class. The same as you. But you're dressed in-" Zack cut her off by laughing slightly. Aerith watched him oddly. He shook his head and slipped out of the outfit, revealing his true clothes beneath. Seeing that made Aerith chide herself for being so naive.   
  
  
  
"I had to disguise myself to get in here. Cloud said that to you, huh? Interesting," Zack murmured. Aerith said nothing. Zack assumed she still couldn't believe it was him and decided to leave it at that, resuming his post as lookout. Aerith's eyes were on his back, her heart pounding in her chest. His hair was long and black, falling to the middle of his back while the more unruly strands that made up his bangs stood up and away from his face. One would think he looked quite comical with that sort of hairstyle, but it defined Zack. She swept her gaze up and down the length of him, taking in how he had grown into a fine young man. His arms were well-defined with muscle from his days in SOLDIER, his legs most likely more of the same if she saw them. Just as she thought that Aerith blushed slightly. Even though she had grown up since she last saw him, he still could make her turn red.   
  
  
  
"It looks like we'll be safe here for the time being. Why don't you take a seat? You look really tense," Zack said, turning to look at her. Aerith glanced at the twin chairs nearby and nodded, sliding into the closest one. Zack took his place opposite her and leaned back, propping his feet on the computer console. Aerith stared over at him, afraid to speak. Zack's eyes met hers and he smiled.   
  
  
  
"I don't remember you being this shy when we first met," he commented. Aerith frowned slightly. (Well, he hasn't let go of his cockiness. But that self-assuredness he displayed always impressed me,) she thought.   
  
  
  
"It's been a long time, but where have you been? I feel you owe me an explanation," Aerith said, crossing her arms over her bosom. Zack's eyebrows went up in surprise. She certainly had changed. He didn't remember her being quite so direct.   
  
  
  
"For starters as you can see, I'm not dead," Zack began, wondering how he knew she thought that. It was Aerith's turn to blink in surprise. For years she had thought Zack was dead! Zack glanced away as he continued, his hands clenched in his lap.  
  
  
  
"Remember that mission I told you about? It went underway without any problems but something terrible happened. I was hurt pretty badly, and so was my partner. The doctors took us in for medical treatment but it soon turned into imprisonment. Finally I couldn't take it any more and busted out of there with my friend. Here I am," Zack finished, looking over at her. Aerith's features were that of confusion, as if she were trying to compare Zack's story to something else she had heard.   
  
  
  
"Who was your friend?" she asked after a moment of silence. Zack hesitated, unsure of why. Aerith titled her head to side, waiting for a response. Zack thought she looked rather attactive that way and decided to answer her, but they both heard someone calling Aerith's name. Aerith looked toward the door.  
  
  
  
"That's Tifa. Oh, she must be looking for me," Aerith said as she rose to her feet. Zack was up and trailing after her instantly. He had some questions for Tifa himself. Aerith pulled open the door and peered outside, waving to Tifa when she saw the brunette. A look of relief crossed Tifa's features as she approached the room.  
  
  
  
"Aerith, who was that man who took you? Are you all right?" Tifa asked, taking hold of the flower girl's wrist, concern shining in her amber eyes. It was then Tifa looked up to see Zack shadowing Aerith, his gaze fixed in a set stare. Tifa's mouth dropped.  
  
  
  
"Looks like we meet again. Tifa, right? What the hell is going on?" Zack asked.   
  
  
  
"I don't know! All I know is that Shinra wanted Aerith to help them find the Promised Land and we came here to rescue her. Cloud and the others are still fighting that monster, and it won't be long before Shinra guards come for us. Can you come with us, Zack? We could use your help," Tifa asked. Aerith glanced up at Zack to see his reaction. He shook his head.  
  
  
  
"Listen, I came here to free Aerith and that was it." Tifa frowned at him then. Stepping past Aerith so she was facing Zack directly, the brunette stabbed his chest with her finger.  
  
  
  
"And what were you going to do with Aerith once you got her out? And what about us? She's our friend, too! Did you know she helped Cloud get into Corneo's mansion in order to save me?" Tifa said angrily. Zack blinked. He slid a glance toward Aerith, who smiled. It had been she the customers at Dirk's shop were talking about. All of Tifa's questions did not have ready answers from Zack and he sighed. (I may as well see this thing til the end. Something tells me there's more to this than what it seems.)  
  
  
  
(Trust your instincts, Zack. Go with them.)  
  
  
  
Zack tried not to reveal his alarm at hearing the strange voice inside his head and nodded at the girl. Tifa smiled before gesturing for them to follow her. Once Tifa was a few feet in front of them Aerith turned to look at Zack before smiling.  
  
  
  
"Thank you, Zack. We can talk about things later, just get me out of here." Zack promised he would, then broke into a jog behind Tifa. He could hear Aerith step into place behind him. The three raced down the hall toward the laboratory where the sounds of battle rang loud. No sooner had they cleared the doorway the monster released one final howl before it fell to the ground in a pool of its own blood. The weary fighters cheered their success.  
  
  
  
"Awright! Damn Shinra monster," Barret cried, spatting on the writhing remains of the beast. Cloud sheathed his sword in one fluid movement, gasping when he caught sight of Tifa, Aerith and Zack. The red-furred animal sat on its haunches and proceeded to clean its face, unaware of the reunion that was taking place.  
  
  
  
"Aerith, are you all right?" Cloud asked breathlessly. His face and upper body was covered in a thin layer of sweat due to the exhaustive battle. Aerith nodded in Cloud's direction, smiling. Zack's eyes narrowed slightly due to how Cloud displayed his obvious worry for her. Tifa spoke up as Cloud bridged the distance between he and the other three.  
  
  
  
"She seems all right...in many ways," Tifa remarked, glancing at Zack. It was as if she were telling him to say something, introduce himself, anything. Clearing his throat once he felt all eyes were on him, Zack spoke.  
  
  
  
"The mystery guy who came in at the last minute was me. Look, I'm not the enemy, I only wore that outfit as a disguise," Zack began. Barret scrutinized him with a sour look on his face. He didn't appear entirely convinced. Cloud stared at Zack for a long time before he did something quite uncharacteristic. Clenching his fist and swinging, Cloud delivered a rather nasty punch to Zack's chin. The momentum knocked Zack off his feet as the two girls cried out. Even Barret was surprised at that. Zack hit the floor with a thud, pulling himself into a sitting position and rubbing his chin afterwards. Tifa stepped between Cloud and Zack with her arms spread as Aerith hung back, her hands over her mouth.  
  
  
  
"Stop it, Cloud! What are you doing?!"  
  
  
  
"That guy works for Shinra! He was probably sent by Hojo to capture Aerith!" Cloud cried angrily. Zack rose to his feet and spat out the blood that had developed in his mouth. Slowly he approached Cloud, his eyes never leaving the blonde's. Cloud pulled Tifa out of the way and readied himself by raising his fists. Zack cocked his head to the side as he watched Cloud's every move.  
  
  
  
"You don't know who I am, do you?" he asked in a guarded tone. Cloud shook his head, the frown never leaving his features.  
  
  
  
"I've never seen you before. You're in SOLDIER, that much I know." Zack's mind reeled as his face remained stony. (Something's not right here. Looks like I had better stick around.) Zack shrugged nonchalantly.  
  
  
  
"I left them, the same as you most likely," Zack pointed out as he gestured to Cloud's attire. Cloud's face softened just a bit as his fists dropped. Tifa watched the exchange in bewilderment. What was going on? And why was Zack playing along when he KNEW something was wrong?  
  
  
  
"Oh? Maybe we were in the same regiment, us being First Class and all. Hey, sorry about the hit," Cloud said, all trace of anger gone. Zack grinned.  
  
  
  
"It takes more than one punch to knock me down."  
  
  
  
"I suggest we all make our escape now. No doubt Shinra has regrouped and is on the hunt for us," said the red animal, his tone of voice devoid of emotion. Barret rolled his eyes and turned away, muttering how he had to deal with two former Shinra employees now. Tifa looked relieved, as did Aerith. Cloud turned away from Zack, who reached up to gingerly touch his chin. Soon it would swell, but Zack had to smile inwardly. He had no idea Cloud would do that. If he didn't know better, he may have done the exact same thing.  
  
  
  
"Say, what's your name anyways?" Cloud asked, referring to the animal. He looked at him before closing his good eye.  
  
  
  
"Hojo called me 'Red XIII' but you may call me whatever you wish. It makes no difference to me," he replied. Cloud thought a moment and shrugged, settled on simply calling him 'Red'. That done, Cloud turned to the others, his face set in determination.  
  
  
"All right, let's split up and meet on the 66th floor elevator."  
  
  
  
"Good idea, I'll take Aerith with me," Zack chimed in, glancing in her direction. She met his eyes and smiled somewhat, but soon her attention was riveted to Cloud. He didn't seem too sure about Zack's suggestion. Aerith spoke up then.  
  
  
  
"It's all right, Cloud. I'll see you on the elevator!" she said, waving at him and joining Zack's side. Cloud looked over at Tifa, silently asking the question: Can you go with them? I don't really trust that Zack. Tifa agreed with a smile before taking her place with Zack and Aerith. Zack raised his two fingers in Cloud's direction and saluted him. Cloud, taken aback by the gesture and what it seemed to represent, mimicked it.  
  
  
  
"See you later," Zack said before turning and running down the hallway. Aerith and Tifa trailed after him. Barret crossed his arms over his massive chest.  
  
  
  
"Damn! How many more cocky bastards do I have to deal with?"  
  
  
****  
  
  
  
  
Blackness met Zack when his eyes finally opened, unable to focus much less recongize his surroundings. His body hurt everywhere, making him reluctant to move his arms and legs. The pain seemed to come roaring back to life as soon as he breeched the veil between reality and dreams, but the memory of what happened did not. Only fragments of images came to him, each as clouded as the last. With a sigh he closed his eyes to welcome the peaceful embrace of sleep.  
  
  
  
(Wake up, Zack.) The mysterious voice, female by the tone, came to him again. There was urgency in the sound, demanding that he listen.  
  
  
  
(I hurt so damn much...let me sleep....)  
  
  
  
(I'm afraid that's not possible. She needs you.)  
  
  
  
Zack moaned, rolling over onto his side and curling up in a ball. The voice did not leave even though he wanted it too. It sounded almost as if it were pleading with him.  
  
  
  
(She needs your help, your understanding....please, Zack, wake up. Aerith is calling for you.)  
  
  
  
When the voice mentioned Aerith's name, determination swelled within him and he forced his eyes open. The blinding lights assaulted his senses, making him cry out and shield himself. The voice faded to the recesses of his mind no sooner had he opened his eyes. It left Zack alone with his own confused thoughts. Just then everything came flooding back with such intensity he found the strength to sit up.  
  
  
  
  
He had been walking with Aerith and Tifa toward the 66th floor elevator when they were ambushed. An unseen soldier threw a smoke grenade at them, immobilizing the trio as each coughed in agony. Zack heard Aerith's scream and went to help her when he felt the butt of a gun slam against the back of his head. He fell to the ground face first, completely at his tormentor's mercy. He did manage to lift his head to see Aerith and Tifa being restrained. Aerith looked his way with fear in her eyes before everything went black. Muttering a curse as his mind returned to the present, Zack inspected himself for wounds. He felt around the back of his head only to find dried blood. The gash left by the gun, a jagged canyon written across his flesh, would take days to heal.   
  
  
  
Glancing around his cell, he realized he was alone. It was then he heard voices across from him, one of them unmistakably Aerith's. Zack listened, curious as to what she had to say. His ego whispered a hopeful prayer that she would speak of him.  
  
  
  
"....yes, I'm all right, Cloud. My eyes are a little stingy from the smoke bomb they used to catch us."  
  
  
  
"Is that guy with you?"   
  
  
"Who, Zack? No, I don't know where they put him. They knocked him out, too. I hope he's all right."   
  
  
  
"I don't know, Aerith. He might have been ordered to join us and then get caught. For all we know he's the one guarding your cell."   
  
  
  
"Oh, no, don't think that way about him, Cloud. You see, he's....he's...." Zack waited, waited to hear Aerith say something along the lines of 'first boyfriend.' Her uneasy pause left Zack hanging for more.  
  
  
  
"He's what?"  
  
  
  
"He's my friend, from a long time ago. But what does it matter...I'm Shinra's prisoner again."  
  
  
  
"Hey, don't sweat it. I AM your bodyguard, after all. I'll get you out of this, I promise," Cloud said. Zack closed his eyes and shook his head. Suppressed anger threatened to explode within him, even more so when he heard Aerith's response. She giggled slightly and said something that would haunt Zack from that point on.  
  
  
  
"The deal was for one date, right?" It was then Zack heard Tifa, voicing the concern he knew only too well. There was undeniable venom in her words.   
  
  
  
"Oh, I get it. So that's how it is with you two. Can I ask you something, Aerith?"  
  
  
  
"Y-yes, what is it?" Zack could only imagine the look on Aerith's face as she tried to collect herself after discovering Tifa was in the same cell as Cloud. The rest of their conversation fell on deaf ears as Zack slowly proceeded for the single cot and held his head. (So much for holding on....to hell with this. But there's something that's just not right with Cloud. How come he doesn't remember me?) Zack glanced at the door when he heard Cloud announce he was going to get some rest, his companions agreeing. Clenching a fist and slamming it on the thin cot mattress Zack swore to himself. In spite of how the recent events had hurt him he was going to stay on. He had to....and he wasn't quite sure why.  
  
****  
  
  
  
It wasn't until much later that Zack awoke to the sound of someone speaking outside his cell. Groggy from sleep but still aware, Zack rose from the cot and walked toward the door. No sooner had he peered out of the small viewing window his every hair stood up on end. (It can't be....)  
  
  
  
There, outside of the cells opposite him, was Cloud. Cloud appeared to be disoriented as he stood before the one man Zack swore he'd never see again. He didn't have to look at him to know who he was.  
  
  
  
"These fools think they can take the Promised Land from me. I will not be forsaken again," the unseen voice said, the tone deep. Cloud bowed his head in silent agreement. Zack realized the door to Cloud's cell was open, but how it came to be that way was another matter. Suddenly his line of vision was blocked by the man who had addressed Cloud, his ice blue eyes staring directly at Zack. Zack swallowed nervously. He could see nothing but hatred in that gaze, even a slight hint of amusement.   
  
  
  
"Come, oh come," he said, then vanished. Zack heard the lock click on his door and was quick to push it open. A single sideward glance allowed Zack to see the dead body of the unfortunate soldier who had been their guard. Standing opposite Cloud in the narrow hallway, Zack addressed him.  
  
  
  
"Cloud! What the hell are you doing?" Zack demanded. Cloud, after several moments, shook his head and rubbed his eyes. To Zack it seemed he was waking up from a bad dream.   
  
  
  
"Huh? Zack?" Cloud replied in confusion. For an instant Zack thought the blonde recognized him, but instead his face returned to normal. Glancing around Cloud took notice of the dead body behind Zack.   
  
  
  
"Did you do that?" Cloud asked. Zack frowned.  
  
  
  
"No! Forget it, it looks like we can escape from this place. I'll search the guard," Zack said, turning abruptly away in the direction of the downed man. He dropped to his haunches and dug through the dead man's pockets, taking notice of the long gash across his chest. Zack had to be careful so as to not upset the guard, for one wrong move would spill out the man's innards. In the meantime Cloud went to awaken Tifa, who was asleep on the cot.   
  
  
  
"Got it!" Zack exclaimed, getting to his feet and going to Aerith's cell. He quickly unlocked it and stepped inside, seeing Aerith stretched out on the bed with her hands folded at her lap. For some reason her position upset Zack. In the back of his mind he saw her again, only this time her frame was caressed by blue waters.   
  
  
  
"Aerith, wake up," Zack gently commanded, pushing the previous image to oblivion. She slowly opened her eyes at the sound of his voice, smiling slightly in his direction.   
  
  
  
"Oh, you're all right," Aerith said as she rose to her feet.   
  
  
  
"Something strange is going on, Aerith. Come on, Cloud is getting the others," Zack explained, extending his hand for her. She took it, filling Zack with a sense of comfort as she tightened her grip on him. The pair filed out to meet up with Cloud and the others, all confused by the recent events. Zack chose to keep what he saw to himself. The way everyone seemed to mistrust him would lead them to believe he was lying.   
  
  
  
After orders were issued as well as several questions, the small group made its way down the winding hallways after Red, who had opted to travel ahead. A trail of blood guided them to their ultimate destination, beyond the now-empty IJenova/I storage container to the President's office. All were silent at seeing the slumped form of Shinra, speared to his desk by the gleaming nodachi. Cloud's face went white as a sheet. Zack frowned.  
  
  
  
"That sword...it's Sephiroth's," Zack pointed out. Cloud agreed.  
  
  
  
"He's the only one who can use it. Is this his doing?" Cloud wondered aloud, clenching a fist. The whimper of an unseen man drew everyone's attention to the right-most pillar aside the desk. He tried to make a run for it, but Cloud and Barret caught him. Zack turned away from the man, whom he recognized as Palmer of Shinra's Space Program. He could hear the soft whir of helicopter blades in the distance, uninterested in what Palmer had to say.  
  
  
  
"Don't kill me!" Palmer shrieked as he pulled against the two men who had him restrained.  
  
  
  
"Who did this? Was it Sephiroth?" Cloud demanded. Palmer nodded furiously.  
  
  
  
"I saw him! I even heard his voice! He said something about not letting Shinra have the Promised Land, then killed the President!"   
  
  
  
"He doesn't want you to have the Promised Land, huh? He's a good guy then," Barret said, but Cloud was quick to shake his head. Tifa also agreed. Zack knew all too well that Sephiroth had gone mad, the great general having been replaced by a being determined to seek revenge.  
  
  
  
"No, his motive is different," Cloud remarked, letting Palmer go when the large man begged for him to do so. Palmer scurried out of the side door toward the roof where a helicopter was en route. The group watched as Palmer approached a young man in white. He glanced toward the office where the President's body lay before gesturing to the pilot. Zack grabbed Aerith and hit the floor with her beneath him just as bullets sprayed overhead. Barret and Red dove for cover while Cloud and Tifa did the same.   
  
  
  
"Dammit, that's Rufus, the president's son! I forgot about him!" Barret called over the gunfire. Cloud unsheathed his sword and made way for the side door, kicking it in with his booted foot. Tifa chased after him, screaming his name. Red and Barret were trapped on the other side of the room with no way out. Zack swore to himself. This was going to get tricky.  
  
  
  
"Aerith, when I say so we're going to make a break for the stairs."  
  
  
"What about Cloud and Tifa? They went to the roof!" Aerith cried, screaming when the gunfire neared their hiding place. Zack held her closer to him to shield her from the glass that rained down from the ruined windows.   
  
  
  
"Cloud will be fine, trust me! I'm going to get you out of here!" Zack said before pulling her to her feet and racing down the stairs. Barret and Red weren't too far off, Barret screaming for Zack to stop. Zack's mind was set at that moment, and he didn't want to deal with the irate man's questions. The rescue operation had just exploded all around them, and now Shinra was hustling its strongest fighters to intercept the intruders. The first wave came in the form of two SOLDIERS Second Class, which made Zack want to laugh out loud. Barret and Red were quick to attack them, providing the distraction Zack needed to get Aerith out safely. After Barret downed one of the men, Zack made it a point to grab the sword which lay nearby. Smiling to himself Zack readied the sword, ready to take out anyone who stopped him.  
  
  
  
There was fighting on every floor as Zack, Aerith, Barret and Red made their way down to the first level. On the roof Cloud had initiated a single battle against Rufus while Tifa waited up for him. Chaos rang loud in Shinra's Headquarters, which was almost unheard of in the past. Zack sliced down every man who approached them, Aerith proving useful when she healed Zack's wounds and cast spells against the enemy. Barret and Red were also holding their own until the group came to a floor which displayed all of Shinra's latest vehicles. The floor was quiet for a change, giving the group time to catch their breath.  
  
  
  
"Wow, lookit this place! I ain't never seen so many cars," Barret breathed. Zack was about to comment when he found his attention riveted to the large black motorcycle situated under several lamps. A smile of pure joy crossed his features and without delay he stepped over the displays ropes to inspect it. Finding the keys in the ignition, Zack hopped on and started it up. He let out an excited whoop when the engine roared to life. Aerith couldn't help but giggle to herself. Suddenly he reminded her of the wild young man she first met five years ago, having found happiness in a new vehicle. He was the same way when he bragged to her about his sword skills and magic ability. Looking up from the handlebars, Zack waved to Aerith.  
  
  
  
"Come on, we can use this to get away," he said, hardly able to contain his excitement. Aerith nodded and joined him, hopping on in one swift movement. Barret scratched his head, his face contorted to one of deep thought while Red kept a lookout for enemies.  
  
  
  
"An' how are we supposed to get away? Walk?" Answering Barret's question was Zack, who pointed to the blue truck parked across the room. Barret looked at it and made a face.   
  
  
  
"How am I goin' to fit in there? Shit," Barret muttered but he walked toward the truck anyways. At the same time Cloud and Tifa burst into the room, startling everyone. After the initial scare wore off Zack was quick to explain his escape plan. Tifa looked at the truck and agreed to drive it since neither Red nor Barret could fit into the cockpit.   
  
  
  
"What if Shinra pursues us?" Cloud asked. Zack grinned as he revved the humming motorcycle.   
  
  
  
"We either outrun them or knock them down. I say we do both," Zack replied, unsheathing his sword. Cloud caught on to what he saw saying and nodded.   
  
  
  
"I'd better give you a hand. I don't want anything to happen to Aerith while she's behind you," Cloud said before leaving the main room. He disappeared into a doorway where he soon emerged astride a motorcycle of his own. Both SOLDIERs sped off with the blue truck in tow, rumbling down the stairs. Aerith held on tight to Zack, laying her head against his back and closing her eyes. Her heart pounded in her chest from the thrill of the excitement, of the danger. Aerith didn't even have time to register that she was holding onto Zack tightly, nor how good it felt to have her arms around him. It brought back all the memories she kept to herself regarding him and now, being on the back of a motorcycle with her arms wrapped tightly around his waist, it felt right. It felt like she should have done this a long time ago.  
  
  
  
The small group made it to the first floor of the building only to bear witness to the large crowd of soldiers outside. Two helicopters hovered by, the large spotlights shining into the windows. The light passed over the faces of all present, shinging eerily off Zack and Cloud's eyes. The two men exchanged glances before Zack nodded. Cloud sped off first, smashing his way through the window. Zack was quick to follow with the blue truck taking up the rear. All three vehicles hit the road, sending a fierce shower of sparks heavenward. Ground soldiers leapt out of the way to avoid being run down as Cloud and Zack led the way to the open highway. Zack leaned forward, his smile wide as he thundered along. He could feel Aerith's arms tighten around his waist, filling him with a sense of well-being. It was she he was doing this for, and he loved it. Cloud rode just beyond him, his sword out and ready to strike should anyone try to stop them.  
  
  
  
Soon the party was given chase by several Shinra soldiers on motorcycles, determined to bring them to justice. Cloud fell back to protect his friends, swinging his mighty sword right and left. Men screamed in both shock and fear when they were hit, their bikes skidding to a stop along the roadside. Zack kept himself between Cloud and the truck during the high-speed chase, his heart racing. Aerith looked over her shoulder to witness the action, gasping when a downed soldier came soaring too close. Zack expertly evaded the runaway vehicle and driver, shouting in triumph along the way.  
  
  
  
The road took a severe bend, Zack leaning the bike with it to ensure safe passage. The sounds of Cloud's sword and men's shouts trailed behind them for miles until one guard avoided Cloud and was on Zack's tail. Aerith cried out when she caught sight of him.  
  
  
  
"Zack, behind us!" Zack glanced over his shoulder to see the enemy coming in, one of his hands extended toward Aerith. Zack sped up to give himself some room so he could withdraw his sword, calling for Aerith to keep her head down. Aerith crouched as low as she could, shrieking when she felt Zack's upper body turn.   
  
  
  
With some effort Zack swung a few times at the guard, causing the other man to swerve out of his way. He came up alongside Zack's right, opposite where his sword was drawn and reached for Aerith. He managed to grab her arm, causing her to scream. Zack was quick to pull away, laughing when the guard lost his balance and went tumbling to the street. His bike provided him with some unsavory comfort while he and the vehicle screeched to a halt in the middle of the road.   
  
  
  
"You all right?" Zack shouted, lowering his sword and glancing over his shoulder. Aerith nodded, but her face was that of pure fear. Cloud joined them then, announcing he had taken care of the other soldiers.  
  
  
  
"Great! Looks like we're home free," Zack said, making way to replace his sword. Cloud shook his head. Angling with his thumb over his shoulder, he spoke.  
  
  
  
"There's something chasing us, and it's BIG." Curious, Zack looked behind him. Sure enough a large mechanism was thundering toward them, crushing men and machine alike on the road. Zack then had an idea.  
  
  
  
"At the end of the road get off your bike and find cover! I'm going up to tell Tifa to leave the truck and do the same!" Not quite sure what Zack had in mind yet trusting him, Cloud nodded and sped off. Zack followed suite, waving to Tifa. She glanced in her rearview mirror at Zack's reflection, nodding in understanding when he gestured for her to pull over. The enemy still some distance away, it gave Zack enough time to do what he planned. Pulling to a stop next to the parked vehicles, Zack leapt off and knelt down next to Cloud's bike to seek out the fuel pump. When he found it he easily ripped it off, allowing the gasoline to spread onto the concrete. Aerith watched from her place on the backseat of the bike, curious.   
  
  
  
"Who has Fire?" Zack asked, looking around at the party. Red announced he had the materia, revealing his headdress for Zack to see. Plucking it from its hole on Red's weapon, Zack thanked him and faced the two vehicles. Tifa suddenly realized what he was doing.  
  
  
  
"Are you crazy? You're going to blow them up?" she asked in shock. Zack glanced over at her and smiled.  
  
  
  
"Yep. Get back!" Zack ordered as he raised the materia. Cloud didn't have to be told twice and did so, Tifa, Barret, Red and Aerith close behind. Once Zack was sure they were far enough he went back to his bike and climbed on, turning it round so he was facing the freeway's end. He could hear the machine coming closer, closer until it was practically on top of him. Closing his eyes and praying he would make it out safely, Zack twisted to see the mechanism rolling for him at an alarming pace. Suspending the green orb before him, Zack called for it to cast Fire. There was a small hiss, then a huge explosion as the fire spell mixed with the gasoline. Zack sped off, the roaring blaze deafening behind him. The machine became encased in the flames, the sound of parts jerking violently following Zack as he raced by. The wave generated from the blast hit then, knocking Zack for a loop as he and the bike became airborne. He didn't remember the fall, for everything went black after that.  
  
****  
  
  
He was standing in the center of a beam of light, riveted to the spot. Darkness surrounded him on all sides save for where he stood, caressing his frame in luminance. He could hear various voices calling his name, some so distant he barely understood them. Others were loud and demanding. He recognized the voice of his drill sergeant when he first joined SOLDIER, barking orders for him to move faster, faster, faster. Zack could recall at that moment how his muscles ached after the long, hard runs. His hands felt sweaty from the times he had to swing over large chasms filled with ice-cold water. Winter's breath chilled him to the bone after he had fallen into the water when he finally gave in to fatigue. Then Zack heard his mother and father calling his name, their voices fearful. (Zack, where are you? Why haven't you gotten in touch with us? Please come home safely!)  
  
  
  
"Mom? Dad?" Zack called, his voice a shady echo. His parents' voices drifted away into the darkness, leaving him alone. Several others sounded at the same time, making Zack grip his head to block them all out. It was too much to hear the pain of others, to feel their sadness, to sense their fear.   
  
  
  
"Stop!! Leave me alone!" Zack shouted, crouching low into a ball for protection. The voices did not cease, instead collecting together into one sound. It ripped into Zack's very soul with the precision of a sword. The pain caused him to collapse in that single circle of light, trembling and afraid. Yet somewhere, somewhere beyond the agonizing voices of millions came one Zack could never forget. Looking up into the darkness he saw her kneeling in a pillar of light all her own, her upper body leaning against what appeared to be the foot of a bed. Her head was down, covered by her arms but Zack instinctly knew she was crying. Crying...for him.  
  
  
  
"Zack...why haven't you returned yet? What could have happened to you?" she whispered. Zack reached for her with his right hand as he forced himself to block out the other voices. He used all his energy to focus just on her.  
  
  
  
"I'm here!" A youthful Aerith Gainsborough lifted her head then, glancing in his direction. Even though she was staring at him he knew she did not Bsee/B him. Two tears slid down her pale cheeks before she lowered her head.   
  
  
  
"Why....what if you're alive and well, but forgot me? Please, Zack, don't forget me," she sobbed. Zack got to his hands and knees at that moment, shouting to her as tears of his own welled in his eyes.  
  
  
  
"I haven't forgotten you, Aerith! I couldn't because...," Zack paused, almost afraid to admit even to himself his next words. Aerith turned away from him to continue weeping on the edge of her bed as the light around her faded away. Zack screamed her name over and over even though the other voices started moaning in pain again. It was then he heard a single voice shout over the others: (Wake up!)  
  
  
  
Zack came awake with such a start he caused both Aerith and Tifa to gasp. He blinked in confusion, looking at every face while his mind tried to piece together what happened. Tifa leaned closer to him, her long brown hair falling past her shoulder.  
  
  
  
"Hey, you all right? You gave us a scare back there," she remarked. Zack brought a trembling hand up to his forehead, feeling the dampness of perspiration there. Behind Tifa stood Aerith, her hands clasped before her and aquamarine eyes reflecting relief. Cloud and Barret shadowed the two women, Red to the side, unseen.  
  
  
  
"I did?" Zack asked groggily as he sat up. A wind picked up then, bringing with it the chill of the sea. It stirred his wild black hair behind him save for a few strands which clung to his skin. The ground he was on was nothing short of uncomfortable with rocks biting into his legs and backside. In the distance, beyond the group he was with, the sky cut a blue line across the darkness of Midgar. His nostrils caught the scent of burning metal, the ocean, and nature itself around.   
  
  
  
"You mean ta tell me you don' remember flyin' offa that bike? Must've hit your head harder than we thought," Barret commented, gesturing with his good hand to Zack's left. Zack looked in that direction only to see the mangled motorcycle. Suddenly everything came back. Laughing slightly to himself Zack glanced at the assembled group.  
  
  
  
"It worked after all," he said with a grin. The others didn't find his comment exactly humorous. With a nonchalant shrug Zack rose to his feet, pausing to brush off his clothes from the dirt he accumulated during his fall. Aerith stepped up to him at that moment, locking her hands behind her back and titling her head up at him.  
  
  
  
"That was a crazy thing you did, you know. We were all worried," Aerith said. Zack glanced at her while he continued to clean himself off. The memory of his dream surfaced, rippling through his being with the emotions it brought on.  
  
  
  
"It had to be done. Well, it's pretty obvious Shinra, Inc. will try to find you again so we'd better go somewhere safe," Zack said. Cloud walked up to the two then, his face drawn into an expression of determination. His one hand was gripping the hilt of his Buster Sword, his other hanging at his side. Zack couldn't help but smirk inwardly since Cloud looked every inch like he once did when he first joined SOLDIER. The thought left him with a feeling of unease.  
  
  
  
"Shinra won't be able to get her back, not as long as I have anything to do with it. Thanks for your help, Zack," Cloud said, and by the tone of his voice he was letting Zack know that he needn't go any further. It infuriated Zack to no end and he took a step forward, laying a hand on his chest in an angry gesture.  
  
  
  
"Oh, so that's it, huh? I only saved all of your hides, and this is what I get. I could have left the lot of you to Shinra since my main reason going there was to retrieve Aerith," Zack snapped. Cloud narrowed his eyes. Zack met his glare head on, holding back the rage that threatened to rise up within him.  
  
  
  
"Which reminds me, why did you come rescue her anyway? What's in it for you?"  
  
  
  
"Why of all the-" Zack began before Aerith interceded by placing herself between the two young men.   
  
  
  
"Stop it! Cloud, I told you that Zack was my friend, right? Trust me when I tell you his interests lay only with my safety. He can be of some help to us in our pursuit of Sephiroth," she said. Cloud's eyes shifted to Aerith's, nodding when she did. Zack lowered his gaze to her, his eyes blinking in confusion. She smiled up at him.  
  
  
  
"Say you'll come with us. Cloud wants to pursue Sephiroth for reasons he hasn't told us yet, and you have nowhere else to go, right? I have many things I want to discover for myself. Maybe there's something you seek as well," Aerith said, her eyes shining with radience. Zack heaved a sigh. Traveling the world with the group wasn't exactly what he wanted, especially since Cloud had no recollection of their being friends. Dealing with his irrational behavior, and Barret's for that matter, left a sour taste in his mouth. But as he gazed down on Aerith's lovely features, everything Zack disliked about the group faded away.  
  
  
  
"Fine, I'll go. Just promise me that we can talk, all right?" Aerith agreed to his request and turned to let the others know. Zack crossed his arms and leaned to the side, biting his lower lip in frustration. Going with them didn't seem like such a bad idea since he wanted to see this to the end, but there was another reason which pushed him forward. What would he have done with Aerith had Cloud and the others not been there? Hide her out at Dirk's? Hardly. Returning her home would be foolish too since Shinra knew where she lived. (Guess I got no choice. Dammit, wasn't I just leaving Nibelheim for Midgar? Why do I get the feeling we're going backwards instead of forwards?)  
  
  
****  
  
  
Several hours later, after Cloud had explained to Avalanche about Sephiroth and Nibelheim, Zack sat outside the tavern with his hands behind his head. They were staying in Kalm overnight before heading out to the Mythril Mines in the morning. Zack eventually couldn't sit and listen to Cloud's story any longer, especially since it wasn't true. Tifa made no mention of its falsehood either. Why was she playing along with him? (And for that matter, why am I?)  
  
  
  
Zack then saw Tifa leave the Inn, softly shutting the door behind her. She walked with her head hanging, her strides slow. She looked as if she had the weight of the world on her shoulders from Zack's point of view. After crossing over to the contraption which resided in the center of town she sat down, folding her hands on her lap. With a sigh Zack leaned away from the tavern wall and walked down the steps. He had some questions for her, and there wasn't a better time to ask. She looked up at him once he appeared before her, the moonlight overhead highlighting her features. Zack regarded her for a moment. She was an attractive girl, and he could easily see why Cloud was taken with her. But Cloud wasn't who she remembered.  
  
  
  
"Mind if I join you?" Zack asked. Tifa shook her head and gestured to the place beside her. Zack sat down, folding his hands at his chin while his elbows rested on his knees. Tifa gazed heavenward and sighed. Silence stretched between them for many moments until she spoke.  
  
  
  
"Cloud sure has changed since the last time I saw him. I remember when he was just a kid, telling me of his dreams to become great. He said he wanted to be like Sephiroth, and I guess he achieved his dream." Tifa looked at Zack then, her eyes sad. Zack met her gaze.  
  
  
  
"But we both know it's not true, don't we?" she finished before tears welled in her eyes and she covered her face. Zack placed his hand on her shoulder, hoping to give her some comfort.  
  
  
  
"Hey, don't cry. I don't know why Cloud thinks the way he does, and I wish to God he'd wake up," Zack remarked with an exasperated sigh. Tifa shook her head.  
  
  
  
"What am I going to do? He won't listen to me if I tell him otherwise, and he doesn't even remember you. Cloud doesn't trust you, not a bit. He's still convinced you're in league with Shinra to recapture Aerith," Tifa explained. Zack shrugged, hiding the hurt at having his one-time friend not trust him.  
  
  
  
"I know. I can tell just by looking at him that he doesn't like me. That Barret of yours doesn't like either of us," Zack said, laughing a bit when she did. She wiped away her tears, still chuckling.  
  
  
  
"Well, Barret means well but he has a rather bad temper. I'm worried, though- Cloud seems to be filled with rage against Sephiroth. He wasn't even at Nibelheim, so how does he know him?" Zack's eyes widened slightly. Realization hit him then, and it made Zack want to laugh out loud. Tifa didn't even know Cloud had been there since he was wearing a mask the whole time.   
  
  
  
"What do you remember of the accident?" Tifa asked, drawing Zack from his thoughts. He shook his head.  
  
  
"Mostly snippets of memories. It's hard to piece together, but once I can figure it out, I'll let you know," Zack lied effortlessly. She seemed content with that and nodded. Now Zack was playing Cloud's game, and it didn't make him happy. He convinced himself the lie was only temporary, that the truth would come out at a later date, and that he would be forgiven for it.   
  
  
  
"Does Aerith believe Cloud?" Zack asked suddenly, his voice low. Tifa shrugged as she crossed her legs at the ankle and leaned back on the ledge with her hands.  
  
  
  
"I think so. She was a little confused after he was done, since he mentioned Sephiroth being an Ancient. Rufus told Cloud the exact same thing in Midgar," Tifa explained. Zack furrowed his brow in thought. He had always known there was something special about Aerith. She had a unique ability to sense people's unease and make them feel better. She had done it many times for Zack when he was disgruntled about something or other.   
  
  
  
(Aerith is indeed special.)  
  
  
  
"That she is," Zack said aloud, feeling slightly embarrassed when Tifa asked him who he was talking to. Quickly he regained him composure and smiled at her. She watched him curiously.  
  
  
  
"Oh, look at the time! I think I'll head back to the inn and get some shut-eye," Zack said, rising to his feet and stretching to further prove his words. Tifa nodded, suppressing a yawn within her gloved hand.   
  
  
  
"You're right. Just promise me that you'll be there when Cloud finds himself again. This new Cloud worries me, and I know it worries you," Tifa said after she, too, had risen to her feet. Zack nodded.  
  
  
  
"Sure. Good night," Zack said, saluting Tifa and strolling away with his hands in his pockets. Tifa called after him, making him pause in his strides.  
  
  
  
"Is it true you and Aerith were a couple? She told me so." Zack smiled to himself as he responded.  
  
  
  
"What do you mean 'were'?"  
  
  
****  
  
  
  
When Zack entered the Inn he found only the night clerk there, who nodded to him as he walked by. Zack took the steps two at a time until he reached the second floor where the bedrooms were. Before he had spoken with Tifa Zack already knew he had to convince Aerith to come with him, alone. There was a lot he had to tell her, and he didn't want her to follow them in their pursuit of Sephiroth. Cloud had no right in dragging the others into his personal problems, and Zack wasn't going to let him to it to Aerith. While his conscious wanted to stay close to his friend, Aerith was more important. There were discoveries he had to make for himself before he could move on. That, and the mysterious voice he had heard in the Shinra Building was gently persuading him to do this.  
  
  
  
Zack slowly stepped into the room which served as the group's, scanning the area for any signs of Aerith. Cloud and Barret were both asleep, Barret's snores rather obnoxious to the ears. Red was curled up on a small throw rug at the base of an empty bed, his tail laying before his face as he dreamed. He then found Aerith sitting up in her bed with her eyes fixed on the sky. She seemed lost in thought over something, most likely from her past when Zack approached her.   
  
  
  
"Aerith? Can I talk to you?" Zack asked in a whisper, his eyes averting to the sleeping forms of the other three. Aerith looked up at him and smiled, silently inviting him to sit down. Zack was only too happy to do as she asked. The bed felt soft beneath him, bringing back memories of his own bed back in Gongaga. Even though his village was poor, the bed his parents provided him with may as well have been for President Shinra.  
  
  
  
"I saw you standing outside the tavern before, Zack. You looked so concerned about whatever was on your mind, and then you spoke to Tifa. Is she all right?" Aerith asked. Zack was afraid Aerith would think there was something going on between he and the young girl, but there was no trace of accusation in her voice. Merely curiousity. Zack nodded.  
  
  
  
"She's worried about Cloud, but he'll be fine."  
  
  
  
"I'm worried about him, too. Someone who carries so much angst against one man can be dangerous, but he has perfect reason to feel that way. After all, Sephiroth did destroy his home and kill his mother. Poor Tifa has suffered just as much," Aerith said softly, gazing at Zack with her timeless eyes.   
  
  
  
"Aerith, I have to be honest with you. I want you to come with me, away from this pursuit," Zack said, a little uneasy by the way she was staring at him. She blinked a few times, taken aback by his sudden request. She nervously brought a hand up to brush back some of her hair, emitting a small laugh.  
  
  
  
"Zack...are you asking me to run away with you?" she said, a trace of shyness in her voice.   
  
  
  
"In a way, yes. But I was going to visit my parents in Gongaga, and I wrote them a letter about you once. My mother was quite firm when she told me she wanted to meet you. After that we can regroup with them, if you'd like," Zack explained, his heart pounding in his ears. If she refused he would have no choice but to stay in order to protect her. But from what, and from who?  
  
  
  
"Well, it's only fair since you met my mother. Sure, I'll go but we must return to the group. I have a feeling that we'll have to," Aerith replied. Zack almost let out a whoop of joy, covering his mouth once he realized they were in a room of sleeping individuals. Aerith giggled at Zack's wide eyes over his hands. Zack joined her laughter, finding peace in the sound. She still could make him feel wonderful with just a smile or a laugh. He then reached to embrace her, feeling quite disheartened when she shook her head.   
  
  
  
"Zack, it's late. We should get some rest. We have to tell them in the morning anyways, and then we'll be off on our adventure," Aerith said. Zack sighed and nodded, agreeing with her. Rising from her bed, he smiled down on her. Aerith couldn't remember how many times he had made her melt with that one expression and returned it.  
  
  
  
"Good night, Zack."  
  
  
  
"Sleep well. I'll be right over there if you need me," Zack said, pointing at the empty bed behind him. Aerith nodded and layed down, snuggling under the covers. Zack only realized how tired he was when he sat upon his bed, yawning and untying his boots at the same time. Kicking them to the side of his bed Zack sprawled himself out, closing his eyes. Knowing he had a long trek ahead of him, not to mention breaking the news to Cloud and company, sleep did not come to him as readily as he would have liked.  
  
  
****  
  
  
"So, you want to take Aerith to visit your parents? Is that all?" Cloud asked, his eyes narrowed at Zack. It was early in the morning, the sun just peeking over the eastern horizon. The group all stood outside the inn as Kalm's residents still slept, none quite ready to begin their day. Zack and Aerith stood opposite Cloud and the others, Aerith's eyes switching from Zack to Cloud during the exchange. She was worried that Cloud would do something drastic like he did in the Shinra Building when she realized the blonde was talking to her.  
  
  
  
"What, Cloud? I'm sorry," Aerith said, feeling a rush of color blossom on her cheeks. Cloud jabbed a gloved thumb at Zack, who quietly seethed.  
  
  
  
"You sure you want to go with him? He's not dragging you along?" Cloud asked. Aerith laughed slightly and shook her head.  
  
  
  
"Of course not. Zack is my friend, and we have some catching up to do. Don't worry, we'll meet up again someday. Take care of yourself," Aerith replied with a smile. Tifa bowed her head at the flower girl's words, promising she would. Barret approached Zack and stared down at him, his face set in his constant frown.  
  
  
  
"Now you lissen here. Aerith took care o' Marlene for me, so you'd best take care o' her. If not, then I'll have to come afta ya," Barret swore. Zack wasn't the least bit affected by Barret's threat and nodded. He smiled smugly.  
  
  
  
"She couldn't have better protection. Catch you guys later," Zack said, nodding to each one and turning away. He slung the duffel bag the innkeeper provided for him over his shoulder, the sword he had stolen from a Shinra SOLDIER strapped to his back. Aerith's gaze lingered on the small group before she, too, walked away. Cloud stood frozen to his spot, his eyes solely set on the pair that was slowly disappearing. Tifa touched his shoulder.  
  
  
  
"Come on, let's go. Sephiroth already has a head start on us," she softly urged. After a moment Cloud agreed, announcing to the others he was ready to go. And so it began, Avalanche's pursuit of the mad Sephiroth while Zack and Aerith went off in search of something entirely different. Neither group knew when they would meet again, but at the moment it wasn't important. For them it was just the beginning.  
  
  
****  
  
  
  
One week later....  
  
  
  
It had been a rough week on the road for Zack and Aerith, who often had to take up arms against beasts. The duffel bag Zack had possessed far more gil than items due to the battles, except they had already run out of necessary things such as tents and potions. Their last fight left Zack hurting for magic while Aerith was reduced to her melee physical attacks. Neither could heal each other except when they slept. Even sleep was interrupted by wild animals. At one time he preferred if Aerith didn't involve herself but after the first battle, in which he fought alone, he had been severely injured. Aerith was quick to help him by casting magic spells while he regained his strength. Eventually the creature left. Zack from then on didn't mind Aerith battling beside him. She was of great help, especially when she achieved access to her greatest spells.   
  
  
  
As of now the pair were standing on the uppermost deck of the luxury Shinra liner they had booked passage on staring at the blue ocean. Costa del Sol, at first merely a speck against the land, was steadily becoming more and more detailed. Zack could see people on the open water fishing, sailing, or just sunbathing. He was thankful he could get passage on the boat since he didn't want to risk sailing on the barge that had been docked in Junon Harbor. Junon itself had been a zoo since all the soldiers were welcoming Rufus as their new President, complete with a silly parade and send-off courtesy of lower-ranked Shinra guards. Zack had been on the top deck staring down at the events, unable to help himself from laughing. Because the send-off ceremony took so long, the liner had clearance to set sail first. It infuriated the President, but he was able to keep a cool head about it. Heidegger, on the other hand, went about expressing his dislike by taking it out on the soldiers. Zack, fed up with the scene, turned away in time to see Aerith bring him a drink, her face all smiles. Neither had seen the two Shinra guards sneak on board the barge.  
  
  
  
  
"It's so warm here," Aerith remarked, pressing a hand against her pink bow to keep it from blowing away due to the wind. Zack smiled and nodded. The sound of seagulls filled the air as they hovered above them, some landing on deck for handouts. Aerith giggled as two seagulls fought over a piece of bread tossed to them by an elderly man.  
  
  
  
"I can't think of a better place I'd want to be if I needed to get away. Costa del Sol is quite famous for its never-ending sunny days or its nightlife," Zack said. Aerith smiled in his direction.  
  
  
  
"Nightlife, huh? Tell me, Zack, what does a First Class SOLDIER do for fun when he's on leave in a place like that?" Aerith asked, gesturing with a hand toward the town. Zack could recall several instances when he and his fellow SOLDIERS would stay up all night at the bar drinking and singing karaoke, and he felt all of them were inappropiate to tell. He laughed uneasily, scratching the back of his head. Aerith watched him, waiting.  
  
  
  
"Well, we would practice our moves-"  
  
  
  
"I'm not that naive, Zack. I know what you did because the SOLDIERS who came to Midgar always went to Wall Market," Aerith interrupted, laughing as Zack's face turned crimson. He realized she had him and sighed, resigned to tell her one story.  
  
  
  
"All right, you got me. Let me see, there's so many to tell, and they're all really funny. Oh, wait I've got it! Would you like to hear how I embarrassed myself in front of Costa del Sol?" Zack asked. Aerith nodded, leaning against the railing.  
  
  
  
"Yes. This ought to be good." Zack smiled and cleared his throat, providing all the dramatics necessary to tell a good story. Aerith was already laughing as he spoke.  
  
  
  
"This must have been some years ago or so, but it was the first time I had ever been to Costa del Sol. Me and the guys decided to hit up the local bar for some good-natured fun once we were given leave by our commanding officer. Anyway there we were, sitting at the bar having a few drinks when a local woman approached me and asked me if I would like to meet her on the beach. I eagerly agreed and wasted no time. I must have been standing there for fifteen minutes when I heard a rustling in the bushes nearby. I went to investigate, only to find the same woman there with about four or five of her friends. That's not the best part- they were stark naked!! It turns out the beach I was on was a nude one, and if I wanted to remain there I had to undress. As you can see, I was already quite drunk so I put on a little show for all the ladies. I don't really remember what happened that night, but it was my sarge who found me on the beach the next morning. And yes, I was still naked. He just shook his head at me, ordered me to get dressed and return to the inn for further instructions. I agreed only after he told me the guys were all in on the beach episode. I wanted to get even with them for making me take all my clothes off. It didn't help when I left I got whistled at by men AND women," Zack finished, laughing as he pictured himself standing on the beach beneath the full moon, not a strip of clothing on his body. Aerith giggled.  
  
  
  
"Oh, Zack, that was quite a story! Was this before or after we met?" she asked. Zack hesitated. The Costa del Sol event happened while he was on his way to Midgar, and he would eventually meet Aerith. But not before he had known other women along the way.   
  
  
  
"Well....uh....," Zack stammered, thankful for the interruption when the foghorn blared. Aerith covered her ears at the sound, wincing painfully.   
  
  
  
"Approaching Costa del Sol! All passengers please proceed to the exits in orderly fashion! Be sure to maintain all personal possessions and take your small children by the hand. Docking begins in fifteen minutes," called the captain's voice over the loudspeaker. Aerith's attention was drawn from her question as she looked at the magnificent splendor of the beach resort. Zack wiped his forehead with the back of his hand, whispering a small 'Whew!' to himself. Neither spoke since they were caught up in the activities going on around them, from dodging children to making way for elderly citizens. Zack kept Aerith close while they braved the throngs of people for the exits. The ship drew closer to the dock ever still, residents pausing to wave at the passengers. Soon it had reached its resting place, announcing the arrival of the liner to all. Zack waited patiently for the doors to open, Aerith by his side. He chided himself for choosing to tell her that story. Although he had already passed through the town once before, he was quick about it. Now that he might linger with Aerith, the chances of running into old 'friends' was quite apparent. (Those women probably don't even remember me. If I'm lucky they don't live in town anymore. The last thing Aerith needs to hear is their side of the story.)  
  
  
****  
  
  
  
Zack's earlier thoughts were all for naught. Upon arriving in the town he was greeted as if he were just another tourist. He told himself to be more honest with Aerith the next time they spoke of his past. If he wanted a future with her, he had to tell her things. He was pretty sure she knew he was popular among women before he met her, and if she harbored any jealousy she kept it well-hidden. There were many questions he also had for her aside from the most obvious. Traveling together like this, without any other outside interference, would prove most useful in acquiring that knowledge.  
  
  
  
After checking into the Inn and explaining that he needed to pick up some more supplies, Zack left Aerith alone for a moment. She simply smiled at him before announcing she wanted to take a shower and rest up. Zack left their room, trying very hard not to imagine her standing in the bathtub with the curtain drawn around her. (I suppose it's only natural and all. I have been locked away for five years,) Zack told himself as he walked down the small flight of stairs and into the brilliant sunlight. His mind quickly went from Aerith to the task at hand as soon as the shops, once brushed aside by him, came into view. The woman at the items stand flirted with him rather openly, and he couldn't help himself but respond in kind. With a wink she handed him his bag, whispering that she had given him a special discount. Zack laughed, took his leave, quite aware the woman was watching his swagger. He was just about to head back to the Inn when someone called his name.  
  
  
  
"Hey, you! First Class SOLDIER Zack!" the voice shouted across the way. Zack glanced in the direction, finding a young man about the same age as he with wild red hair and sunglasses. He frowned, wondering how in the world the man knew his name, let alone his former occupation. The red-haired man approached Zack at that moment, his hand shoved in his pockets and smile on his face. Even when he was standing so close Zack still had no clue who he was.  
  
  
  
"Excuse me?" Zack asked, eyeing the stranger. He laughed and lifted his sunglasses off his face. There was a scar beneath his right eye, another on the left side of his face. Zack narrowed his eyes as he searched his memory for who the man was.  
  
  
  
"Hell, I'd know you anywhere. You got one of those personalities decent guys can't stand. It must have been about six years now since you took my woman," the man said, yet there was no accusation or venom in his voice.   
  
  
  
"Six years....no, you're not-" Zack began, cut off when the other man let out a hearty laugh.  
  
  
  
"Damn right I am. I don't think I ever told you my name since we were too busy fighting each other outside the bar," the man continued. At last Zack nodded as his memory returned. He couldn't help himself but laugh.  
  
  
  
"First of all, I didn't steal your woman. Secondly, I kicked your sorry butt so hard I'm surprised you remember me at all," Zack replied, leaning to the side and placing his hand on his hip. The other man shook his head, pausing to spit onto the ground between them.  
  
  
  
"Like I said, you're someone who's hard to forget by guys. When you first came here all you did was flirt with the women. I should take you out right now, but that was a long time ago. We were both young and stupid." Zack raised an eyebrow.  
  
  
  
"Then why did you even want to talk to me if it wasn't to start a fight?" Zack asked.   
  
  
  
"Cause I saw that you came into town with a rather attractive lady. I remembered her from Wall Market. She was with some blonde kid hanging around the Honey Bee Inn and I couldn't help but wonder how she ended up with you." Zack blinked in surprise. (Well, it looks like Aerith has made quite a reputation for herself by being seen with Cloud.)  
  
  
  
"She's with me because we're friends, that's why."  
  
  
  
"You probably knocked that poor kid out and took her without a second thought." Zack was growing infuriated now, his temper raging to the boiling point. The man noticed that and held up his hands in a pleading gesture.  
  
  
  
"Hey, hey! Don't get so feisty. I just need you to deliver a message to her for me, okay? If you two ever come across the pretty brunette who ran that bar in Sector 7, tell her Johnny says hello." Zack exhaled to calm himself and finally nodded. Johnny smiled, waved and was off, sauntering in the direction of the beach. Zack watched him disappear for a moment before uttering a sound of disgust and proceeding for the Inn. Aerith was standing in the doorway of their room, looking quite refreshed.   
  
  
  
"Welcome back, Zack. Did you get everything we needed?" Aerith asked, stepping aside to let Zack in. He mumbled a 'yes' as he dropped the bag onto the table and plopped himself on a chair. Aerith cocked her head curiously at him.  
  
  
  
"What happened?" she asked, taking a seat on the edge of the bed so she was facing him. Zack looked away from her, gazing out of the window. The sea rolled lazily by, meeting with the shore before it returned from whence it came. People laughed and played in and around the water as sailboats dotted the horizon.  
  
  
  
"I saw someone I knew from a while back. He wanted me to deliver a message to you for Tifa."  
  
  
  
"Tifa? I wonder who he was, and how he knew I was with you." Zack glanced at her, feeling the time to explain himself apparent. He decided to ask her first.  
  
  
  
"So tell me, Aerith, what have you been doing with yourself these past five years?" Zack asked. Aerith sighed, looking down at her folded hands. Zack waited, knowing she wasn't one to hesitate when it came to talking about herself.  
  
  
  
"After you left for that mission life went on pretty much the same for me. I would sell my flowers, tend my church garden, all the while avoiding Shinra. Sometimes I would see a Turk standing outside the church, but he never came inside. The one day he did was after I first met Cloud. I found it strange how his mannerisms reminded me of you, and I suppose that was what attracted me to him in the first place. He told me he was a mercenary for hire, too. He agreed to be my bodyguard if I went out with him once and that's how we were introduced," Aerith began. Zack nodded.  
  
  
  
"So, Cloud wanted to be your bodyguard, or did you ask him?" Aerith's cheeks flushed a little at his question. That alone told Zack what he wanted to hear. He gently urged her on.  
  
  
  
"Reno and some Shinra guards came in with the intent on capturing me. Cloud helped me escape safely and we went back to my house. My mom recognized the mark of SOLDIER on him, so I guess she wasn't too shocked to find that I had hired him for protection. Yet she asked him to leave without me in the morning when I was supposed to lead him to Sector 7. He also made a comment about having a girl help him out too, so that made me angry." Zack chuckled to himself. On their journey Aerith was insistent on helping him in battle. Her stubborness hadn't changed in the least.  
  
  
  
"Johnny, the guy I saw in town, said he saw you at the Honey Bee Inn. What was that all about?"  
  
  
  
"Tifa was in trouble, and Cloud wanted to help her. He cares a lot about her, you know. The only way we could get inside Don Corneo's mansion was to have Cloud dress up as a woman. It was my idea, too. Cloud wasn't too happy about it but he went along, eventually getting enough materials for him to pass as a somewhat muscular woman. After we freed Tifa and learned about Sector 7's planned destruction, I went with them to see if I could be of any help. That's when I seperated from the rest and went to find Barret's daughter Marlene. After I took her back to my house for safekeeping Tseng showed up. I went willingly with them this time because they had threatened my mother and Marlene," Aerith finished.   
  
  
  
"That's what I saw. I was actually on my way to visit you when I saw Tseng talking to you," Zack said. Aerith's eyes brightened at his words as her heart fluttered in her chest.   
  
  
  
"So, even after all those years, you still wanted to see me? I'm glad," Aerith said with a smile. Zack returned it as he leaned forward to rest his elbows on his knees. She pointed at him then.  
  
  
  
"Now it's your turn. Where have you been?" Zack heaved a sigh as his mind went through all the events which took place before he met up with Aerith again.  
  
  
  
"For starters you have to let me tell you the story without any interruptions. There are some things I am going to say you may not agree with but please hear me out," Zack began. Aerith nodded, promising not to say anything. Zack looked down at his booted feet as he started his story. Aerith listened as he spoke of his being in Nibelheim when Sephiroth went mad, how Cloud was just a Shinra guard, how Cloud had been the one to kill Sephiroth before they were both imprisoned in the Shinra Mansion. The hellish details he explained drained the color from Aerith's face, her heart aching for Zack and Cloud at what they had to endure.   
  
  
  
"I couldn't take it any more, so at the first opening I broke free from my capsule. Even though I was weak I still knocked out the scientist who fed us. I then broke Cloud out, but the exposure to Mako had left him dumbfounded. He didn't know who or where he was, let alone what had happened to him. His story about Nibelheim is false, to a point. Yes, he was there, but it was I who was the First Class SOLDIER, not him. Sephiroth did indeed burn the town to ashes after he discovered the truth about himself, and I pursued him alone. He easily dispatched of me," Zack said, unable to hide his disgust at himself for not being able to defeat Sephiroth.   
  
  
  
"Oh, Zack....I had no idea you went through so much. I felt there was something wrong with Cloud's story in the first place but I can't believe he doesn't remember you."  
  
  
  
"Oh he remembers me all right. But he doesn't realize he's acting JUST like I did during that mission. His gestures, the way he talks, the mistrust in his eyes....just like me. I was his only friend during his time in the program, too. I gave him a pep talk about Tifa...we laughed and joked together....he was a shy kid from a small town, and I guess I couldn't help but sort of look after him. To see him now bothers me a great deal, especially since he doesn't even know who I am or the friendship we had," Zack said with a sigh. Aerith reached over to place her hand on his knee, which brought his eyes up to meet hers. Her aquamarines were filled with compassion and understanding.  
  
  
  
"Don't worry, Zack. Cloud will come around sooner or later. Is there anything else you want to tell me?" Zack gazed into her eyes, wanting to tell her everything- how he felt about her then and now, how her memory helped him through his imprisonment, but one thing came to mind.  
  
  
  
"Aerith, is it true you're an Ancient?" Aerith seemed taken aback by his question and withdrew her hand from his knee. She held herself and lowered her head as a sigh escaped her lips.  
  
  
  
"Yes. Ever since I was little I could hear the cries of the Planet. My mother, my real mother, often spoke to me in my church. I didn't have many friends because they all felt I was odd, but I loved my solitude until I met you. You were so confident, easy-going, even a little goofy at times. You made me forget what I was whenever we were together. My mother would speak fondly of you too. She always told me that despite what others said about you, you had a heart of gold. I believe that, Zack. You must believe it too because look what you did for Cloud, and what you've done for me. You may come off a little strong at first but deep down you're a great guy," Aerith said, looking up at him. Zack was speechless by her words. She had told him what he wanted to hear for five years, yet he found himself wondering if she still felt the same way.   
  
  
  
"Aerith, I don't know what to say other than thanks," Zack finally said. Aerith giggled slightly, bringing her hand up to her mouth in a ladylike gesture.   
  
  
  
"You're welcome, Zack. I'm going onto the beach for a little while, all right? I want to watch the sunset," Aerith said as she rose to her feet. Zack was about to suggest he go with her but she was already out the door. Zack leaned back in his chair with a sigh, then smiled. He felt good about himself that he had trusted her enough to tell his horror story, but he wasn't quite ready to tell her everything.  
  
  
  
(The time will come when all your questions will be answered....)  
  
  
  
Zack brought both hands to cover each side of his face as the mysterious voice faded away. Of all the things he wished he could understand, it was the voice's origin. He was pretty sure it had something to do with Aerith, what was another matter. Deciding against confusing himself more, Zack stood up and crossed over to the bathroom. A good shower would cleanse his mind and body so he could concentrate on getting to Gongaga. He thought about Aerith's words as he disrobed and stepped into the free-standing tub. (She said I made her forget what she was. Is that a good thing?,) Zack wondered as he pulled the shower curtain closed. That done Zack twisted the knobs and sighed in contentment as the hot water sprayed down on him. He stood there for several moments in deep thought, his long black hair growing more damp by the water pressure. When he could feel the very tips of it touching the small of his back Zack proceeded to wash himself, all the while thinking of Aerith. He was so happy he started to sing in the shower, something he hadn't done in a long time. The people outside paused to listen to the song crooned by Zack, laughing and shaking their heads. It was just another day in Costa del Sol after all.  
  
  
****  
  
  
  
Sitting on the edge of the beach as she watched the waves roll by, Aerith Gainsborough sighed. Her mind reeled with Zack's story non-stop as she tried to make sense of it all. Her concern for Cloud rose up to be replaced by even more for Zack. Her heart was being pulled in two directions at once, something she wasn't quite used to. Zack was her first love, having attracted her affections from the very start. Yet there was something in Cloud she found magnetic as well. Could it be his tragic past? The loss of everything he held dear? There were so many things she shared in common with Cloud but there was still Zack. Aerith neglected to tell him how she held onto his memory for good reason. She didn't want to give Zack the wrong idea if she herself couldn't decide between him and Cloud. (Cloud...what is it about you that I sense? Yours is a troubled soul seeking answers but do you want them? And Zack....who changed due to his own past. Both of your souls are in chaos....is there anything I can do for you?) Aerith thought, her eyes shifting from the water to the sun. It was slowly sinking behind the horizon, stretching out with brilliant rays of red, orange and gold to streak the sky before the moon came to its zenith. Zack possessed definite concern for her, and she couldn't help but feel flattered that he braved the Shinra Building alone. They didn't get a chance to talk during the escape yet Aerith discovered her feelings for Zack hadn't changed at all. Sitting behind him on the motorcycle felt wonderful to her. At one point she was too shy to even kiss him, but now she often had to stop herself from holding onto him like that again. There was still Cloud. (Cloud doesn't make my heart race like Zack does...but Cloud looks like he needs someone who understands him. Am I that person? Or am I intruding on something he and Tifa share?)  
  
  
  
Aerith heaved a sigh and looked over her shoulder at the Inn. Zack was most likely waiting for her, wondering what had kept her so long. His intentions to take her away from Cloud and the others still remained shadowed, but Aerith was determined to discover them. She knew Zack better than that. He wouldn't ask her to leave with him unless there was something beneficial in it for him. Could it be he was envious of Cloud and wanted Aerith all to himself? Or did he know something else? Suddenly Aerith was afraid of the latter.  
  
****  
  
  
  
Zack was asleep when Aerith returned to the room, smiling when she caught sight of him sprawled on the bed. His boots, gloves, shoulder pads, and shirt were strewn all over the floor. He was clad in only his pants, his chest rising and falling as he breathed. Aerith softly closed the door so as not to awaken him before she crossed over to his bed. Sitting down on the edge and placing her hands on her lap, Aerith watched him. His hair was still damp from his shower, flowing behind him like an ebony cloud. Hesitantly Aerith reached to touch his face, smiling when he mumbled something incoherent. Asleep as he was, Zack reminded Aerith of a child.   
  
  
  
"What do you dream about, Zack?" Aerith whispered as she gently stroked his cheek. Zack's response was a small snore. Shaking her head Aerith withdrew her hand from his face only to stretch out beside him. She could smell the shampoo he had used as well as the soap in which the Inn provided. The same sense of protection she had felt from the beginning surfaced, comforting Aerith as she drifted to sleep. Just before she lost consciousness she reached for Zack's hand and held it. She was already asleep when Zack squeezed her hand in return.  
  
  
****  
  
  
  
  
A few days later the pair walked alongside the enormous desert sea which housed the Gold Saucer. Aerith glanced at the amusement park and casino occasionally, a smile on her face. They could hear the jubilant shouts of the people there as they cheered for their favorite chocobo jockey. The sound of the roller coaster riding its rails rang loud in the otherwise quiet atmosphere as well. Gongaga was just a day or two away, and although he didn't show it Zack was restless. Once he returned home he was positive he would get drilled by his father while his mother hugged him endlessly. It had been close to ten years since he last returned. (I was just a kid back then. Time sure catches up with you,) Zack mused as his eyes stared off into the distance. He was aware of Aerith's presence at his side, which filled him with ease. He felt as long as she were there nothing could go wrong. Yet when a pair of would-be thugs leapt out of a shallow ditch which branched off the desert sea Zack decided to put his earlier thought to the test.  
  
  
  
Zack unsheathed his sword and took on a defensive pose, taking note how Aerith mimicked him. The first of the two lunged at Zack with a small dagger, his eyes blazing. Zack sidestepped him, brought his blade up to block the knife thrust before shoulder-butting the man. As he stumbled back his companion rushed forward. Aerith quickly cast a Fire spell to stop him in his tracks. He cried out as his clothes caught on fire. Zack sliced the air before him, catching the burning thug in the collarbone. The sound of crushing bone beneath the might of his blade resonated loudly around them. He went down with a strangled cry, but the second thug slammed into Zack. The force knocked him off his feet, his sword flying from his grasp.   
  
  
  
"Zack!" Aerith cried as she watched with fearful eyes while Zack and the man grappled on the ground. Zack clipped the thug in the chin with his elbow, blood shooting up to coat both men in crimson. The thug landed a good blow too, his meaty fist smashing into Zack's face. Zack felt his nose break beneath the thug's punch but adrenaline canceled out the pain. With a mighty effort Zack grabbed the man's shoulders and pushed him away from his face while he worked his legs underneath his assailant's midsection. Thrusting his legs forward sent the man spiraling away, landing on the grass a few short feet away. Zack then did a forward flip so that he was on his feet again to ready himself for the next onslaught. Yet it did not come. The exhausted young man then noticed the two men were suspended in time, having been frozen by a spell. Zack looked over his shoulder at Aerith, who had her staff suspended before her. Her eyes were narrowed in determination, her body tense.  
  
  
  
"Aerith?" Zack called, taking note how his voice sounded due to his broken nose. It took some time before Aerith returned to reality. When she did, she lowered her staff with a relieved sigh. The two men were released from their stance, wasting no time in leaving from whence they came. Zack wiped the steadily flowing blood from his nose as he approached Aerith. She then surprised him by throwing her arms around his neck once he was close enough.   
  
  
  
"I wasn't going to let them hurt you anymore," Aerith said, her voice muffled by Zack's wild black hair. Bringing one gloved hand up to pat her back, Zack smiled.   
  
  
  
"They took me by surprise, but thank you," Zack said, adding the last portion of his statement when he felt Aerith's grip on him tighten. She pulled away, alarm clouding her features when she saw Zack's nose. He waved any concern off before asking her to turn away so that he could reset it himself. Aerith did so, wincing when she heard the sound of bone being forced into place. That done, Zack headed for his discarded sword and leaned over to pick it up before replacing it on his back.  
  
  
  
"Do you need any healing?" Aerith asked as she gathered the duffel bag Zack had tossed aside when the thugs first appeared. Zack shook his head, voicing that his nose would be fine. In fact it hurt like the devil but he chose not to tell her that.   
  
  
  
"What spell did you cast on them? Neither of us have any Seal materia," Zack remarked when the two resumed their trek toward Gongaga Village. Aerith walked with her head down, her right arm supporting her staff while her other hand fingered the materia fitted inside its slots. She shrugged a bit before shaking her head.  
  
  
  
"I'm not quite sure actually. All I cared about was preventing them from hurting you again, like I told you. I wasn't much help this time, was I?" Aerith said. Zack was quick to deny her self-doubts.  
  
  
  
"Are you kidding? You helped a great deal. Don't think like that, all right?" Zack replied, glancing sideways at her. She met his gaze and bobbed her head, a smile forming on her lips. Zack maintained eye contact for a moment longer before looking away. It felt as if she were looking right through him. They continued on in silence, the grassy plains rolling lazily by them. When they came upon the thick swell of the river which cut across the lower half of the continent, Zack had Aerith remain behind while he scouted ahead. It took him several tries, not to mention getting himself wet from the waist down, until he found a shallow-enough area for them to cross. He held Aerith's hand while she tread carefully, who gasped when the water grazed her ankles. Zack had to laugh when she frowned and voiced her displeasure about getting wet. Soon they had managed to cross the river to emerge on the other side where Gongaga Village lay in the distance. It was then Zack heard the whir of helicopter blades directly above them.   
  
  
  
"What the hell?" Zack wondered aloud after he and Aerith dove for cover. The Shinra logo was emblazened on the tail, glowing even more when the sunlight caught it. A single man stood up near the cockpit, another figure beside him. Zack heard Aerith whisper a name, which made him frown. (What is Shinra up to? If I'm not mistaken, they're headed right for Gongaga,) Zack thought, his eyes narrowed.   
  
  
  
"That was Tseng. What's going on?" Aerith asked nervously. Zack shook his head as he emerged from their hiding place. The helicopter was slowly turning into a dot in the sky.   
  
  
  
"Damned if I know. Come on, the village is just ahead."  
  
  
****  
  
  
  
  
It was indeed Tseng who had been onboard the helicopter, as well as the head of the Weapons Department, Scarlet. The remaining Turks weren't too far away while their leader underwent an inspection of the old reactor in Gongaga Village. Reno and Rude stood in the center of the pathway talking while Elena hung back. None of them realized they were being watched from the nearby brush since they were too busy distracting themselves. Zack frowned as he listened to the mindless banter between the two male Turks. Their conversation didn't reveal why the Turks were in his village, only who each one liked. Aerith, from where she lay at Zack's feet hidden by a large fern, glanced up at him. He met her questioning gaze and shook his head.  
  
  
  
"I don't know why they're here, but we can't stay hidden forever. We can sneak into the back of the village using a side path I know. Come on," Zack whispered as he extended his hand for Aerith. She took it, allowing him to help her to her feet and lead her toward the back of the woods. Soon they had left the Turks well behind, allowing them to speak freely.   
  
  
  
"I wonder how Cloud and the others are doing," Aerith said, ducking to avoid a low-hanging branch. Zack sighed. He knew once his mission, whatever that was, was concluded with Aerith he would return her to Avalanche as promised. He would remain with her, for it felt to him that every step of their journey brought them even closer. At night Zack entertained Aerith with stories of his childhood and SOLDIER days while she shared hers with him. Although he wasn't looking forward to the barrage of questions his parents would throw at him, he admitted to himself that he missed them.   
  
  
  
"Are your parents nice?" Aerith asked, looking over at Zack. He glanced her way, wondering if she had read his thoughts. He shrugged.  
  
  
  
"Well, I guess you could say that. Growing up in Gongaga wasn't paradise since the adults had so much hatred for Shinra so in a way it passed down to the kids. My father wanted to kill me after I told him about my joining SOLDIER, but my mom managed to talk some sense into him. Neither wanted me to waste my life in the village so they sent me off with their blessing. I guess once I got out there on my own I didn't look back. I did write them a few times so they know about you," Zack explained. Aerith blinked slightly, then turned red.  
  
  
  
"What did you tell them?" she asked, a nervous laugh bubbling from her throat. Zack smiled warmly at her.  
  
  
  
"That you were something special. But don't get too embarrassed when my mother starts giving you the daughter-in-law talks," Zack said, laughing when Aerith gasped. The comment hung in the air between them with uncertainty and even a little hope.   
  
  
  
"Oh, sorry about that. I didn't mean to scare you," Zack said quickly. Aerith smiled and shook her head.   
  
  
  
"Don't worry about it, it's nothing. I am looking forward to meeting your parents all the same. I always wondered what sort of mother and father you had since you were so carefree back then," Aerith replied. The village of Gongaga was slowly coming into view as they walked on, the Mako reactor standing out the most. Zack laughed slightly.  
  
  
  
"I was so carefree because my mother didn't dote on me all the time. My father was somewhat strict with me but I guess he was hoping to instill some discipline in me."  
  
  
  
"Did it work?" Aerith asked with a wry grin.  
  
  
  
"That remains to be seen," Zack replied with the same wryness. They both erupted into laughter at that moment. It felt good to hear her laugh merrily again despite the situation they were in. Zack knew he was keeping her from something that threatened her well-being, but what? And would he ever know? As selfish as it sounded, Zack silently wished that he and Aerith could be like they were for always.   
  
  
  
(Not just yet, Zack.)  
  
  
  
Aerith stopped in mid-stride when Zack did an abrupt halt, his Mako-blue eyes wide. Confusion crossed her features as she studied him. His hand had tensed around the duffel bag so that the string tie was becoming embedded within his palm. The rest of his body was rigid, unmoving, as if he were awaiting an enemy strike.  
  
  
  
"Zack? What is it?" Aerith asked softly. Zack lowered his head and shook it, attempting to clear the cobwebs. Several moments later he glanced up at her and shrugged nonchalantly.  
  
  
  
"I'm all right," he replied. Aerith narrowed her eyes slightly at him, unnerved by his response. The tone of voice, even the gesture was exactly like Cloud's when he seemed to go into another world altogether.   
  
  
  
"Is that so? You looked like you weren't on the Planet for a moment," Aerith remarked. Zack swallowed slightly, wondering if she somehow knew of the mysterious voice which plagued him at times.  
  
  
  
"Hmm? Oh, right, maybe. Got a little nostalgic talking about my parents," Zack answered swiftly before resuming his trek. He walked past Aerith, hating himself for not being honest with her. Aerith didn't budge from her spot.  
  
  
  
"Zack! What's going on? Why can't you tell me?" she called to him, her voice revealing impatience mixed with concern. Zack stopped walking, his heart thudding in his ears. (Dammit! Think, Zack, don't let her know! Not yet...)  
  
  
  
"There's little light left, so we'd better rush to the village," Zack replied over his shoulder. Aerith pursed her lips in frustration before she, too, started walking again. She was determined to discover what plight Zack had, and hoped she could help him.  
  
  
****  
  
  
  
Dusk was already settling on the small village when Aerith and Zack emerged from the surrounding brush. The graveyard, located in a small corner toward the southeast, greeted visitors who sought refuge from the forest. A single man was deep in prayer over a small tombstone, a bible in one hand and rosary beads in another. Further up the small dome-shaped homes stood against the backdrop of a ruined reactor, adding to the sad appearance of the village. Zack couldn't believe his eyes. Things were bad when he left, but it seemed the town had fallen into some deeper despair courtesy of Shinra. He realized why his father was so against his joining SOLDIER in the first place. Even Aerith was astounded.  
  
  
  
"I can't believe the sadness around this village," she said in a choked whisper as her heart wept for the plight around her. Zack placed his hand on her shoulder in silent comfort and understanding. Even though the people of his hometown were complete strangers to her, she still felt their pain. It only made the fondess he felt for her grow.  
  
  
  
"My house is just over there," Zack said, gesturing with a gloved hand to the left of their position. Aerith followed his extended arm and nodded. Zack's house looked exactly like the others save for the small flower garden situated underneath a window. Weeds had strangled the life out of the blooms due to neglect. It was a testimony to what Gongaga faced on a daily basis. Taking her hand in his, Zack led Aerith down the twisting pathway in the direction of his home. A wind blew then, carrying with it the foul smell of the twisted reactor's remains. Zack made a face, but Aerith didn't show any discomfort. If anything the village was slowly becoming another Midgar.  
  
  
  
They continued on in silence until Zack found himself outside his childhood home. He stood there for a moment as his eyes raked over the abode. He remembered his mother standing in the doorway calling him in for dinner, rushing out to greet his father who had returned from work building the reactor, the Shinra employees who had come to announce Zack's qualifications for becoming a SOLDIER. Aerith had taken it upon herself to kneel down by the flower bed and being pulling weeds from the soil. She spoke softly to the flowers as if they were children. Zack smiled despite himself as Aerith worked her magic at uplifting the flower's spirits. When she stood up and dusted her hands off it appeared that the flower bed had been reborn. Zack wouldn't be the least surprised if new blossoms sprouted overnight.  
  
  
  
"Here we go," Zack said before reaching for the door handle and twisting it. No sooner had he opened the door he was greeted with the smells of homecooking. It made Zack's stomach growl but he ignored his hunger for the moment. He could see his mother standing in the small kitchen preparing food, his father seated on the large chair, its back turned to the doorway. Zack heard the familiar snap of his father's paper come down as he spoke.  
  
  
  
"Is that door open again? I can't stand that damned smell from the reactor!" he muttered. Zack glanced over his shoulder at Aerith, who shook her head. Her eyes bade him announce his arrival. Zack stepped further into the house and cleared his throat. His mother looked up, all the color draining from her face as she stared.  
  
p  
  
"Oh my God," she breathed as she stepped away from the counter, the food she was preparing forgotten. Zack could only muster a smile and nervous laugh. Placing his hand behind his head, he leaned to the side and said, "I'm home."  
  
  
  
Aerith stepped back in surprise when Zack's mother rushed to him and threw her arms around his neck in a fierce embrace. His father, curious as to why his wife suddenly ran from the kitchen, rose from his chair to watch in astonishment. He rubbed his eyes several times, fearing age had subject him to hallucination. Yet there stood his son, being held tightly by a heartsick mother. Zack returned the embrace with as much emotion, smiling as his mother thanked God over and over again. Aerith was moved to tears by the scene. This was yet another side of Zack she hadn't seen, and she found herself growing fonder of him.  
  
  
  
"I had hoped, I had prayed everyday since your departure for a safe return. Where have you been, Zachary?" his mother asked, her voice tight with unshed tears. Zack hadn't heard his full name used in years. It made him feel like a little boy again. The last thing he wanted to do was feel like a child in front of Aerith.  
  
  
  
"Aw, Mom, you should have known I was going to return safely," Zack said in his usual style. His mother frowned at him for being so insensitive, but it melted away when her son leaned down to kiss her cheek.  
  
  
  
"Don't tease your mother now, Zack. She had all but given up hope when Giovanni returned from a run with that letter you gave him. How come you didn't come home right away?" his father demanded, yet there was a smile of relief on his features. Zack promised his parents a full explanation before stepping aside to reveal Aerith. His mother exchanged glances with her husband, a smile slow to come to her features. Aerith blushed slightly under their scrutiny.  
  
  
  
"Mom, Dad, this is Aerith," Zack introduced. Aerith bowed her head respectfully to each of his parents.   
  
  
  
"Hello," Aerith said, surpised when his mother reached for her hand and held it.   
  
  
  
"Oh, you must be that young woman he spoke of in his letter. My, aren't you a pretty thing. A bit on the slender side but pretty nonetheless," his mother said, her comment causing Zack to gasp in surprise. He rolled his eyes unseen but Aerith took no notice of it. She shot him a winning smile before turning her attention back to his mother. Zack spoke up to avoid any further comments when he noticed his mother looking Aerith up and down.  
  
  
  
"Mom, don't. We've been traveling for days from Midgar-"  
  
  
  
"Midgar! My goodness!" she exclaimed, her previous study of Aerith forgotten. It gave Aerith the chance to step further inside so she could close the door.  
  
  
  
"-and we need some rest. Can the questions wait?" Zack requested, smiling even though she had interrupted him. She nodded furiously before gesturing for Aerith to follow her. Aerith and Zack locked gazes briefly, then she was gone. Zack sighed somewhat, feeling the fatigue of his journey crash down on him like a brick. His father clapped him on the shoulder.  
  
  
  
"Get some rest, son. You look like death rolled over." Zack found his father's metaphor rather ironic and nodded, agreeing to the much-needed sleep.   
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
While Aerith and Zack rested, the village hummed with unexpected activity. The Turks were in town and everyone knew it meant trouble. The news of two Turks engaging in battles with a group of travelers was all anyone could talk about. The opportunity to speak to the group came after the Turks left, easing the villagers' minds once again. Zack, who had just woken up to retrieve some coffee, was one of the first to hear the news from his father. Standing in the kitchen holding an oversized mug which read 'I'd rather be fishing', Zack listened in interest as his father spoke.  
  
  
  
"Serves those damn Turks right, if you ask me. That group is up at the Inn resting right now, but I'm pretty sure they'll utilize the shops we have. Hell, that's just about how Gongaga gets by nowadays," his father remarked. Zack sipped his hot coffee, his mind spinning. He already knew that group was none other than Cloud and Avalanche. He found it interesting how their planned reunion was put on fast-forward. Zack was afraid Aerith would want to return with Cloud and the others to pursue Sephiroth, which would deem his purpose useless. Whatever he was protecting Aerith from hadn't shown itself yet and he didn't want to be caught offguard.  
  
  
  
"What about you and Mom? You don't own a business," Zack asked, placing the half-empty mug on the counter. His father shook his head.  
  
  
  
"As strange as it sounds, Shinra continues to provide for us even though you were missing. Perhaps they felt responsible for your disappearance and didn't want us to suffer," his father offered. Zack smirked.  
  
  
  
"I seriously doubt that. Shinra has done nothing but give me grief ever since that mission."  
  
  
  
"You still owe us an explanation, son. But before you do, I thought you should know that your friend went to the Inn just before you woke up." Zack's eyes widened. How could he have missed Aerith? He cursed himself when he recalled a door opening and closing while he was in the bathroom, but he thought nothing of it.  
  
  
  
"Why didn't you tell me before?" His father laughed slightly at Zack's reaction.  
  
  
  
"It's not like she's a child, Zack. She told us those people were her friends, so she wanted to check on them. She didn't want to wake you, either," his father explained as Zack brushed by him to pull on his boots. Zack was frustrated as he tied the laces.  
  
  
  
"I wish she had woken me up. I'll be right back," Zack declared before pulling the door open and leaving. The Mako reactor's foul smell assaulted his senses, making Zack gag as he wound his way up the pathway toward the Inn. As he bypassed the accessory and weapon shop he heard a familiar voice conversing with the owner. Zack slowed his pace to an eventual stop, a smile breaking out on his face when he heard quite the phrase.  
  
  
  
"What the hell's all this crap? I thought you were going to sell me some more of that ore!" Zack heard the shop dealer mutter an excuse which was met with a curse by his angry consumer.  
  
  
  
"To hell with you people. If you ain't got what I want, then we ain't got business," the customer, undeniably Dirk, retorted as he gathered his supplies just when Zack opened the door. He didn't waste any time.  
  
  
  
"Dirk!" At his name Dirk spun around, his face still red from anger before a huge smile appeared on his features.  
  
  
  
"Zack! What a coincidence! Where have you been? After the pillar fell down in Midgar, everything hit the fan," Dirk explained after he and Zack clasped hands. Zack was surprised Dirk didn't attempt to knock him on his keister, but he assumed the blown deal with the shop had distracted him from such familiar greetings.  
  
  
  
"Don't I know it. I've been targeted for termination by anyone and everyone. But I managed to evade them all," Zack boasted. Dirk rolled his eyes.  
  
  
  
"I'm not impressed with that bravado, boy. Bowie told me he saw you disappear into Sector 5 after one of those Turks and a rather pretty girl. So you ran out on me to chase a skirt, huh?" Dirk said as he curled his fist and brought it up to Zack. Zack narrowly avoided getting his nose smashed in again, catching Dirk's hand within his own. Dirk laughed again.  
  
  
  
"But that's typical of you, isn't it?"  
  
  
  
"Dirk, did you by any chance bring that sword I was making with you?" Zack asked after he and his friend shared in some much needed laughter. Dirk looked up at the ceiling as his fingers drummed his chin in thought.  
  
  
  
"Let's see...it was that black blade with the long handle, right? I don't know why I did, but it's out in my land rover. Come on," Dirk said, gesturing with his free hand for Zack to follow. Zack shook his head.  
  
  
  
"Just bring it back here and tell them it's for me. I probably won't be returning to Midgar for a while," Zack said. Dirk smiled a bit and nodded.  
  
  
  
"Oh, I knew that much. Okay, boy, you'd better not miss the lemming run this time around," Dirk ordered, laughing when Zack saluted him. The older man was still chuckling as he left the shop in the direction of his vehicle. Zack was already making a beeline for the inn, his mission to retrieve Aerith renewed. He was within eyeshot of the building when he saw Aerith's form standing opposite Cloud's, her hands clasped before her and smile on her face. Cloud appeared somewhat perturbed by whatever plight he had suffered up until this point. Zack waved to Aerith as he called her name. Turning, Aerith's smile widened at seeing Zack. Cloud merely glanced Zack's way.  
  
  
  
"Oh, Zack, I didn't know you were awake," Aerith said when Zack joined them. He shrugged, explaining how his father had told him of her whereabouts. Aerith nodded before gesturing to Cloud.  
  
  
  
"Cloud told me about the Sephiroth sightings he's heard of while here, and he even had to fight him! I think we're heading in the same direction as Sephiroth," Aerith said. Zack shook his head.  
  
  
  
"No we're not. I don't plan on getting you anywhere near that man," Zack promised. Cloud spoke up then, his voice filled with hatred.  
  
  
  
"Sephiroth will pay for what he did to my hometown. Whether you're avoiding him or not, you'll end up the same way as those in Nibelheim. Rufus and Shinra are also going after him," Cloud explained. Zack shrugged nonchalantly.  
  
  
  
"That may be so, but so long as Shinra stays out of my way I don't care. Sephiroth won't be able to take me down so easily," Zack said, narrowing his eyes when Cloud waved his comment off like a pesky fly.  
  
  
  
"I haven't seen your power in a battle against him yet, so I don't think you're fit to boast. I think Aerith should travel with us from here," Cloud said. Suddenly a red flag went up in Zack's mind, from what he did not know. All he knew was that Cloud was threatening his purpose to deliver Aerith from danger and he didn't like it.   
  
  
  
(Don't trust this young man. He is not what he seems.)  
  
  
  
"I don't think so. I- we still haven't-"  
  
  
  
"Haven't what? Delivered her to Shinra yet? You missed your Turk friends earlier, but I took care of them," Cloud interrupted. Zack wished at that moment he had his handmade sword on him so he could cut Cloud down for saying that. Aerith frowned and placed her hands on her hips.  
  
  
  
"Cloud, what an awful thing to say! Zack isn't any more in league with Shinra than you are. I can't return just yet, though. There are still things Zack and I must do before we can truly rejoin the group. But until then, just trust me when I tell you Zack is harmless," Aerith pleaded. Cloud looked over at her, his anger subsiding. Zack crossed his arms and tapped his foot impatiently, trying hard not to reveal his jealousy.  
  
  
  
"I can't help if I worry for you, Aerith. Seeing you run off with a complete stranger-"  
  
  
  
"He's not a complete stranger. He's someone I care about," Aerith said with determination. Zack was floored. Cloud sighed helplessly and shook his head. Aerith stepped up to Cloud and touched his shoulder, smiling.  
  
  
  
"Please tell everyone I'm sorry and that I wish them well. Oh, where are you headed?" she asked. Cloud pointed with his gloved hand to the east.  
  
  
  
"To Cosmo Canyon. That's the next village, so maybe Sephiroth went through there too. We're going to leave tomorrow so if you want to say hello to Tifa or anyone else you can," Cloud explained. Aerith glanced at Zack and smiled that smile just for him. It made him feel good inside and out, and he couldn't help but feel a bit victorious since her feelings for him obviously overruled what she felt for Cloud.  
  
  
  
"That's all right. Well, take care of yourself, all right? I'll see you soon," Aerith promised before waving and walking off. Zack and Cloud met gazes and held, an icy chill running down Zack's spine. He saw something...unnatural in the way Cloud's eyes followed Aerith as she walked. The same warning sensation resurfaced again, causing his heart to race. Cloud suddenly smiled at Zack. Zack felt as if Sephiroth himself were staring at him and turned away. He didn't look back even though he could feel Cloud's eyes boring holes into him. Instead he focused on Aerith's form to keep the negative feelings at bay.  
  
  
  
Aerith was waiting for Zack outside his home with her ever-present smile displayed on her features. Her words came rushing back to Zack, who felt somewhat nervous now that she had spoken aloud what he wanted to hear. Aerith sensed his unease and reached for his hand.   
  
  
  
"Let's go someplace where we can talk," she said, and by the serious tone in her voice Zack found no reason to disagree. The two walked down the pathway which led to the town's exit where an overturned tree lay across the road. A lower portion of the tree was seat-worthy, and the pair headed for it. Aerith climbed onto the tree first, pulling her dress underneath her legs and placing her hands on her lap. Zack situated himself next to her and leaned back, staring up at the sky. Aerith also gazed heavenward.  
  
  
  
"I'm sure you want to know why I wanted to talk to you alone like this," Aerith said after a moment. Zack looked over at her, wanting to tell her he had more or less hoped for it but instead he nodded.  
  
  
  
"I have to admit I was taken back by what you told Cloud. The whole journey it seemed like you cared a lot about him," Zack began, praying he could choose his words carefully before speaking. The last thing he wanted to do was let Aerith know he was jealous of Cloud.  
  
  
  
"It's true I do care for him, but my feelings don't go beyond friendship for him. It bothers me a little how he acts like you did when we first met, except you weren't so distrustful. If I didn't know better I'd say he thought he was you." Zack couldn't have spoken truer words.  
  
  
  
"Aerith, a lot happened when we were trapped in Nibelheim all those years ago. Cloud lost himself due to it, so I guess he is acting out what he remembers. Things he knows that he shouldn't confuse me but I didn't say anything. My priorities aren't with Cloud right now."  
  
  
  
Aerith stared at Zack for a moment, not quite sure what to make of what Zack had just said. Zack released a sigh and decided to tell her everything.  
  
  
  
"It was hell for me living like that- if you could call it living. More like assisted living since I was weakened from the Mako. During the long days and nights all I could do was think, and I thought about everything. My reasons for joining SOLDIER, meeting Cloud and Sephiroth for the first time, but I always dreamt of you. You were always smiling at me, encouraging me to go on even though I wanted to give up. If it hadn't been for you I may have given in to them. But how could I forget you, Aerith? There just wasn't any way I could," Zack said, refusing to meet her gaze. Aerith was stunned by his confession yet tears of happiness welled in her eyes. Reaching to touch his hand, Aerith smiled warmly at Zack when he finally looked up at her.   
  
  
  
"You remembered our promise," she said as tears rolled down her cheeks. Zack's eyes reflected confusion even as he fought the urge to take her into his arms and never let go.  
  
  
  
"Promise?"  
  
  
  
"You said you wouldn't forget me. Oh, Zack, I'm glad you didn't," Aerith said before throwing her arms around his neck and squeezing. Zack clutched fast to her, closing his eyes and thanking his lucky stars for her. She sobbed happily in his embrace, her small hands fisted at his shoulder blades before he pulled away to stare down on her. Even though her eyes were red from her crying and tears stained her face, he was astounded by her beauty. Bringing up one of his hands, he ran it down her right cheek even as he moved closer. Aerith caught on to what he was doing and closed her eyes, angling her head to meet his kiss. Soon their lips pressed together in a passionate embrace, one that spoke volumes. All at once Zack could sense Aerith's feelings, from the suffering of others to her own loneliness. In the back of his mind he saw Aerith sitting in that one column of light, her head bowed and tears running down her face. Despite her bravado about being used to living with danger she was still a young woman who yearned for love and acceptance by her significant other. Aerith believed Zack was that person.  
  
  
  
Aerith in turn saw everything in Zack's mind, especially his own desire to be with her again. It had been what drove him to Midgar aside from the promise of a better life. She had impacted his life five years ago and now he couldn't imagine living without her. She tasted the salt of tears and pulled back from Zack's kiss, surprised to find that they were his. She laughed slightly, unable to believe what was happening.   
  
  
  
"Did you...did you see it?" Zack asked in a whisper. Aerith nodded.   
  
  
  
"I sensed everything you felt, Zack. Your sadness, your joy, your need."   
  
  
  
"I felt yours, too. What does this mean?" Zack said, startled somewhat when Aerith embraced him again, tighter this time.  
  
  
  
"Not now, Zack. Just hold onto me," she asked softly. Zack was only too happy to oblige her, feeling as if he were a whole person. Out of the corner of his eye Zack saw a shadowed figure standing not too far away from them, the sunlight shining off the sheathed weapon at his back. Zack didn't have to know who the figure was. Something evil radiated from where Cloud Strife stood, something that only made Zack want to protect Aerith all the more. Cloud disappeared, but the evil did not. Zack narrowed his eyes when he heard the soft echo of laughter. (Why do I have the feeling that things are going to take a turn for the worst from here? They can't- not when Aerith and I have finally come together!)  
  
  
****  
  
  
  
  
When dusk settled over the peaceful village and the days' activities were mere memories, Zack and Aerith returned to his parents' home. They discovered that Cloud and the others had already left from Zack's mother, which the couple just nodded at. True to his word, Dirk had left Zack's blade at the weapons shop before taking his leave. Zack, after retrieving it, stood outside his home taking a few practice swings to get a better feel of the sword. Aerith watched him from the small window, her head in her hands and smile on her face. Everything had finally come together for them. Aerith couldn't remember feeling happier, yet something tugged at the back of her mind. How was Zack able to sense her feelings when they kissed? Was it because of his strong emotion for her or something else, something even he didn't understand? The time would come for Zack's explanation, but at the moment nothing else save her love for him mattered.   
  
  
  
(I can't believe how much you've changed, Zack. I remember you being quite a show-off and braggart, but it was your heart that attracted me in the first place. If someone needed money for food, you would give it to them. If an older person was knocked to the sidewalk, you were right there to help them up. And your concern for me....it surely had to have been more than mere infatuation,) Aerith thought as she continued to watch Zack. He was swinging his new sword with much more ease, twisting it to and fro before slicing the air. (What drives you to continue? Isn't getting with me what you wanted in the first place? I must know.)  
  
  
  
"Aerith?" At her name Aerith turned to see Zack's mother standing there, her hands stuffed in the pockets of her white apron. The older woman had dark hair which she kept in a tight bun and a slightly petite figure. Aerith was sure when his mother was younger she was quite the looker. She could also see Zack's resemblance in his father.   
  
  
  
"Yes?" Aerith asked, smiling.  
  
  
  
"Can you tell me what really happened to my son five years ago? I feel that there are holes in his story," Zack's mother began, her eyes pleading with Aerith. Aerith wasn't quite sure how to answer that. Before Zack went out to practice, he had explained about going on the mission with Sephiroth, but he neglected to mention his imprisonment or his friendship with Cloud.   
  
  
  
"I only know what he told me. Don't worry, Zack's a strong one," Aerith said.  
  
  
  
"Yes, that he is, dear. I suppose I am only his mother after all and that I worry immensely for him. You'll take care of him for me, right? He so does love you." Aerith blushed slightly at her words, for even though she felt the same way she hadn't heard the words from Zack himself.  
  
  
  
"Of course. Tomorrow we're headed out again," Aerith explained, seeing in the corner of her eye Zack thrusting his sword in front and behind him. His battle cries echoed into the night.  
  
  
"Before you go, I must prepare a meal for you. It's been so long since I've had to feed more than myself and my husband. Won't you tell Zack that dinner will be ready soon?" Aerith promised she would and proceeded for the door. Upon opening it she gasped in surprise when she saw Zack land from a flying leap not too far from where she stood. Once he heard her voice Zack looked her way quickly, smiling a bit at her wide eyes.  
  
  
  
"Oh, I didn't mean to startle you," Zack said, straightening himself up and sheathing the sword at his back. Aerith shook her head.  
  
  
  
"It's all right. Your mother wanted me to tell you that she's making dinner for us soon, so don't wander too far off," Aerith explained, giggling when Zack rolled his eyes.  
  
  
  
"She's still my mother after all." He smiled at her then and approached her, encircling his arms around her as he pressed his forehead to hers. Aerith closed her eyes at their nearness, finding comfort within his embrace.  
  
  
  
"Is that the only reason you came here, or do you miss me that much?" Zack whispered, his tone of voice teasing. Aerith chuckled.  
  
  
  
"There's no fooling you, is there?" Aerith replied just before Zack kissed her. He held onto her like that for several moments when an ominous feeling overwhelmed him. He pulled away from Aerith with a sharp gasp, his eyes narrowed. Aerith stared into Zack's features, confused as to why he reacted the way he did.  
  
  
"Zack? What is it?" Zack fully stepped away from her and unsheathed his blade in an instant. Aerith gasped. Zack locked eyes with her and nodded.  
  
  
  
"Get inside. I have to check something out," Zack said before sprinting down the pathway. Aerith called out to him, but he was already out of earshot. She held herself against the chilly wind that picked up, which was strangely accompanied by soft laughter. Aerith felt her blood run cold and prayed Zack would be all right.  
  
  
****  
  
  
  
Zack's trek took him to the outskirts of Gongaga, beyond the Mako reactor to the edge of the forest. Since night had fallen, Zack's vision was limited but he pressed on. Sticks and leaves crunched beneath his booted feet as he hacked away at low-hanging branches. The dread feeling which assaulted him in front of his home never left him, seeming to grow stronger with every step. When the woods parted to give him a view of the ocean Zack stopped. His chest heaved from his sprint, his black hair stuck to the sides of his face due to perspiration. (Where the hell is this feeling coming from?)  
  
  
  
As if answering Zack's silent question, a form materialized out of the darkness directly before Zack. The young man leapt back with his sword extended as he stared in awe at the figure which now stood before him. The being said nothing, but the evil he radiated spoke volumes.  
  
  
  
"Who the hell are you?" Zack demanded. The figure chuckled softly but refused to reveal himself.  
  
  
  
"The time is nigh." Zack raised his sword in defense, his eyes narrowed and teeth clenched.  
  
  
  
"Excuse me?" Suddenly the figure unleashed a fierce wave of energy that knocked Zack off his feet. He cried out in pain when his elbow scraped against a jagged rock. The figure laughed once more.  
  
  
  
"Pitiful fool. I am becoming one with the Planet and there is nothing you, or anyone for that matter, can do about it." Zack was on his feet in an instant and charged, only to be knocked back again. His sword was loosed from his hand, landing four feet away from him. Zack found himself pinned by an invisible wall against a tree while the figure slowly approached him. Zack fought to free himself but to no avail. The figure was close enough for Zack to see his features, from his silver hair to his ice blue eyes.  
  
  
"Sephiroth...you won't...get away with it," Zack said, wincing as the force pressed harder against him. Sephiroth smiled evilly and brought a black gloved hand up to touch Zack's face. Zack spat at Sephiroth angrily.   
  
  
"My, my. So you are quite determined, aren't you? This does so amuse me. It wouldn't be as interesting if you hadn't gotten involved yet you cannot prevent the inevitable."  
  
  
  
"What the hell....do you want?" Zack demanded through clenched teeth. Sephiroth smiled again.  
  
  
  
"Want? That is such a trifle word. The correct term is deserve. I deserve to rule over this Planet as a god, bestowed with the powers of Jenova and far more knowledge than the Cetra. In fact, I am going to receive help in acquiring what I need."  
  
  
  
"Forget it. You can't...make me do anything."  
  
  
  
"Unfortunate yet true. Your body rejected the process, yet HIS did not. Your assistance isn't necessarily required yet what I foresee shall be most eventful," Sephiroth said, the same insidious smile on his face. Zack couldn't believe he was having a conversation with a man he swore died five years ago, yet here he was. Was this some odd twist of fate?  
  
  
  
"Enough talk," Sephiroth said, waving his hand before him and releasing Zack. Zack fell to the ground on his hands and knees, panting heavily.   
  
  
  
"No matter what you plan, you won't get away with it," Zack said, lifting his head to glare at Sephiroth. The silver haired man lifted an eyebrow in amusement.  
  
  
  
"Oh? You haven't listened to me at all, have you? Come to me, and see this world's fate," Sephiroth said before his form vanished in an eyeblink. Zack was left alone in the darkness then, the only sound being his rapid heartbeat thundering in his ears. (Cloud was right about Sephiroth....but what in the world does this have to do with me? Dammit all to hell...)  
  
  
****  
  
  
  
Aerith stood outside Zack's home draped in an oversized jacket staring into the darkness. Zack had been gone for almost a half hour when Aerith sensed evil. Her instincts bade her remain where she was but curiousity wanted to know what- or who- was the source of the evil. Fear had its hands wrapped around her throat now, riveting her to the ground. Even if she wanted to run she couldn't. Zack was still out there and she was determined to make sure he was all right.  
  
  
  
Suddenly a figure came into Aerith's line of vision, causing her to gasp softly. As he drew nearer she could recognize the wild raven hair and sword that described Zack, but she wasn't prepared for the look of fear on his features. She rushed up to meet him halfway, gladly welcoming his embrace. Aerith could feel his heart thudding loudly through his shirt.  
  
  
  
"Zack? What happened?" Aerith asked as she pulled away to look up at him. Zack gripped her upper arms tightly as he stared into her aquamarine eyes.  
  
  
  
"Aerith, I saw him. I saw Sephiroth," Zack began. Aerith shook her head in confusion.  
  
  
  
"What? But I thought Cloud and the others-"  
  
  
  
"I don't know how or why I saw him but I did. Something's not right if he's making his presence known to me," Zack continued. Aerith reached up to touch the side of his face, offering him a smile. Zack kissed her forehead gently before emitting a soft laugh.  
  
  
  
"You're amazing. Here I am, scared out of my wits, but your smile makes it all better. But we need to find Cloud now. I think Sephiroth is leading them into a trap."  
  
  
  
"Oh no, he can't do that. Where were they going again?" Aerith asked as she and Zack headed for his house. Zack searched his memory for the destination, seeing in his mind Cloud standing before the Inn entrance gesturing to the east.   
  
  
  
"Cosmo Canyon. We'd better get some sleep."  
  
  
****  
  
  
  
  
  
He had seen many things but he was not prepared for what this dream told him. A journey had taken him to the far north where he now stood in a huge cavern with thick walls. Shadows of figures he couldn't recognize were situated all around him, their distorted voices calling his name. He looked up only to see a concentrated ice form that concealed his true enemy within. The form shook, slowly at first, then with growing speed until at last it shattered. Zack stepped back to avoid the shards as they came crashing down, the voices of the figures growing louder. A man leapt out of the now-broken ice form to land directly before Zack. His features were shadowed, but Zack suddenly recognized him.  
  
  
  
"Cloud? Is that you? Say something," Zack asked hopefully. Cloud did indeed look up, but his eyes flashed eerily. Zack gasped. What did this mean? Cloud suddenly unsheathed his blade and swiped at Zack. Zack barely had time to avoid the blow as he jumped aside.  
  
  
  
"Cloud, what the hell are you doing?!" Zack cried in disbelief. The eerie voices rose into a unanimous chant while Cloud shot Zack an evil smile. Raising his sword high, he brought it down upon the paralyzed SOLDIER. Zack didn't even scream as Cloud's blade bit into his shoulder with fierce intensity, or when Cloud delivered the same punishment to Zack's other side. Collapsing to his knees while blood streamed down both sides of his body, Zack watched in fearful silence as Cloud stood above him. His eyes possessed an insidious quality, something Zack knew for a fact Cloud could never be. The voices rose in pitch when Cloud turned away from Zack toward the new figure that materialized out of the darkness. Zack screamed at who it was.  
  
  
  
"Aerith!!" he shouted in despair. Aerith was on her knees with her hands clasped before her, her head bowed. At her name she looked up and smiled at Zack before a longsword suddenly protruded from her middle. Zack screamed her name over and over when she slumped forward on the blade as her executioner revealed himself. Dressed from head to toe in black and his silver hair flowing freely behind him, Sephiroth cackled.  
  
  
  
"Sephiroth! Damn you!" Zack cried as tears rolled down his face. Sephiroth merely glanced in Zack's direction before nodding to Cloud. Cloud approached Zack and with one mighty swing had taken the raven-haired man's head off. Zack never got the chance to scream.  
  
  
  
  
Yet Zack certainly screamed when he rose from his bed in the middle of the night, Sephiroth's laughter echoing in the recesses of his mind. Feeling overcome with nausea, Zack slipped out of his bed toward the door and into the hallway. He barely made it to the bathroom in time but he managed to flip the toilet seat cover up and bow his head as he retched. His entire body was shaking when he finished, causing Zack to collapse to the cold tile floor in exhaustion. He chided himself for behaving like a child regarding the dream, but it had been so real. Was it just a manifestation of his own doubts or worse, a glimpse of what was to come?  
  
  
  
(I am afraid it may be a glimpse of what your fate could be, Zack.)  
  
  
  
"Who are you?" Zack whispered out loud.  
  
  
  
(I cannot tell you who I am right now, but rest assured the answers will come to you. Perhaps sooner than you realize.)  
  
  
  
Zack heaved a sigh when the voice faded away, still as mysterious as ever. He wasn't sure if he could handle seeing more dreams like the one he had that night until he received some answers. Despite everything, after how he longed to be with Aerith after five years of seperation and make sure it stayed that way, his own mind plagued him with what-if scenarios. It was enough to make him ball his fist and slam it onto the floor, causing the small bottle of perfume which sat on the sink to topple over. Upon hearing it shatter Zack swore again. What else could go wrong?  
  
  
  
Muttering as he unraveled several sheets of toilet paper to mop up the spilled fragrance, Zack heard a door open and close down the hallway. In his haste to reach the bathroom he had neglected to shut the door. He half expected his father to walk in, demanding what was going on. When the shadow fell over him Zack sighed.  
  
  
  
"Sorry if I woke you up. I'll be done in a second." Yet it was not his father's gruff voice who replied.  
  
  
  
"Hey, you all right?" Aerith said softly. Zack immediately rose to his feet and embraced her tightly, dropping the soiled toilet paper to the floor. Aerith returned it, not quite sure why he suddenly had the need to hold her.   
  
  
  
"I had a bad dream, but don't tell anyone, all right? Might make people think less of me," Zack teased in spite of his earlier fear. Aerith laughed softly and pulled away. She shook her head at him as he dropped back to his knees to finish cleaning.   
  
  
  
"Your secret is safe with me. By the way, I heard you talking to someone before. Is that something else you want me to keep to myself?" Zack looked away for a moment as his mind returned to the words his strange inner voice told him.   
  
  
  
"For now anyways," Zack replied, ashamed that he still refused to tell her the truth. Rising to his feet and tossing the paper into the trash, Zack turned to look down on Aerith. She slipped her hand in his and gently urged him to follow her back to her room. Zack was surprised by her insistence to be with him, smiling. Aerith saw his smile and playfully hit him on the arm.  
  
  
  
"Get that out of your head right now, Zack. You look like you don't want to be alone," Aerith said, laughing softly when Zack rubbed the back of his head as if he had been caught in the act.   
  
  
  
"Sorry. Can't help it if I think like that sometimes, but don't worry! You can trust me," Zack said, winking. Aerith smiled.  
  
  
  
"I know that. I trust you with my life, too." 


	2. Echoes in the Dark, Part Two

The following morning dawned bright and somewhat chilly, Aerith agreeing to take a light jacket at Zack's mother's insistence. Zack promised he would return soon before saluting both his folks and heading off. Aerith bowed and waved, smiling serenely. Soon she fell into step behind Zack, admiring the way the sunlight shown off his raven hair. The night prior they had fallen asleep in each other's arms after Zack's nightmare. Aerith found it somewhat amusing how Zack slept when she roused first, seeing him laying on his stomach with his face in his pillow. She managed to wake him up after gently tugging on his long hair only to find herself beneath him. They lay there tickling each other until Zack's mother called for them to come down for breakfast. She had just smiled and shook her head when the couple finally revealed themselves. His father merely glanced at Zack's disheveled hair before returning to his coffee.  
  
  
  
Aerith sighed happily as she imagined waking up like that every morning with Zack. Her happiness faded as soon as it came when she remembered Zack rushing up to her after his strange encounter with Sephiroth. Why had he appeared before Zack? And how was Zack able to sense him? Aerith herself had felt an evil presence as soon as he disappeared into the night, which wasn't uncommon for a Cetra. Perhaps Zack had a better sense of his own atmosphere than she realized. It brought comfort to her mind knowing that Zack would be able to tell if danger was around the bend. The last thing she wanted to do was end up hurt.  
  
  
  
"Zack, can I tell you something?" Aerith said as the two of them made steady progress toward Cosmo Canyon.   
  
  
  
"Sure. What is it?"  
  
  
  
"Last night, after we fell asleep, I heard you talking again. You said something strange," Aerith began. Zack stopped and turned to face her as a wind picked up from the sea, tossing his hair to his right. Aerith's bound hair also fanned out in the same direction.   
  
  
  
"What did I say?" Zack asked after a moment's hesitation. Aerith wrung her hands together nervously, as if she were afraid of revealing her knowledge. Zack urged her to continue with a soft plea.  
  
  
  
"It was strange hearing it. Even after you told me what happened to you in Nibelheim I couldn't imagine what sort of terror you had to endure. You said 'Please don't let her forget me. Just once let me have happiness'," Aerith explained. Zack's eyes averted at the moment. Aerith reached for his hand and held it gently.  
  
  
  
"So you still thought about me. Zack, this makes me so happy," Aerith said, smiling. Zack looked into her eyes, finding peace in her gaze. Slowly he brought his other hand up to caress her cheek as he smiled.  
  
  
  
"I already told you I thought about you a lot. In fact, I think you were the reason I held on for so long. Um, did I say anything else?" Zack asked, feeling nervous as their conversation took on a more serious tone. Aerith shook her head.  
  
  
  
"No, but after I heard you say that I held onto you until you were sleeping again." Zack leaned closer to her and gently brushed her lips with his in a soft kiss of appreciation. Aerith wrapped her arms around his neck and squeezed before pulling away. It was his way of silently ending the conversation. The two started walking again, treading almost in unison on the dirt road. It wound in and around bends and forests before the rugged landscape that defined Cosmo Canyon came into view. The sky itself seemed to darken as the couple drew closer and closer, the high cliffs of surrounding moutains cutting against an orange sky. Aerith sucked in a breath. It was beautiful, this land shaped by mountains and erosion of centuries past. Animals dotted the countryside in herds, unaware of the humans who passed them by. Flowers she had never seen bloomed in patches of green grass which resided on the mountaintop. A strange-looking forest could just about be seen from where they stood but soon Cosmo Canyon itself came into view.  
  
  
  
Situated atop a mountain with a great staircase carved into the face of it, Cosmo Canyon was reknowned for its beauty and co-existence with nature. Zack had never stayed in the canyon for more than a few hours while he was in SOLDIER, since he made himself exclusive to the bar. How often he had sat in bars and taverns across the world downing shots and nursing beers? At the time it seemed like the best thing to do, but now that he thought about it he drank to forget his own sorrows. Traveling in the company of men had been hard, especially since Zack admired women. Yet Aerith was always that one woman he wanted to be with. Now they were together, yet he found himself questioning as to how long it would last. By the time he was done sorting that through his mind Aerith had run ahead of him and was standing on the fourth-highest stair. She waved for him to join her.  
  
  
"Hurry, Zack! I want to see what's up there," she called. Zack nodded and broke into a run after her, taking the steps two at a time. He made it up the stairs with ease but Aerith had to stop midway to catch her breath. Zack turned and chuckled. He placed his free hand on his hip and rested his right leg on the next-most stair.  
  
  
  
"I thought you were in a hurry," he teased. Aerith looked up at him and placed her hands on her hips in frustration.  
  
  
  
"I am! You're not the one wearing the dress." At that Zack laughed, shooting her the thumbs-up sign for a great comeback. He waited up for her as she ascended the remaining steps, the two of them turning as one to the arched entranceway. A single man stood watch, his arms crossed over his chest and eyes narrowed. Zack approached the man first, taken aback when he thrust his hand out palm-side up.  
  
  
  
"Halt. Are you here to learn the study of Planet life?" the man asked in a heavily-accented voice. Zack glanced over at Aerith, who nodded.  
  
  
  
"Yes. I- we that is- are interested in what Cosmo Canyon has to offer. There are many things about the Planet I must know," she explained. The man nodded in her direction before turning to Zack again.  
  
  
  
"And you?"  
  
  
  
"Didn't you hear her? I want to learn, too," Zack said, slightly annoyed. The man 'hmphed' to himself.  
  
  
  
"I regret to inform you that the canyon is at full capacity right now. Perhaps on another day," the man offered. Aerith's shoulders slumped as Zack frowned. He crossed his arms impatiently.  
  
  
  
"Are you serious? We traveled here from Gongaga-" Suddenly the guard's eyes widened.  
  
  
  
"Gongaga, you say? Please wait a moment," the man said before hurrying off. Zack sat down on the top stair and made a sound of disgust. Aerith remained on her feet as she watched the guard vanish up a set of stairs and into a doorway.  
  
  
  
"That was strange. He sure changed his mind about us in a hurry," Aerith remarked, holding her chin in thought. Zack picked up a small rock which lay near his booted foot and hurled it toward the ruddy floor.  
  
  
  
"Maybe. But I get this feeling he was expecting us."  
  
  
  
"Where did you get that idea?" Aerith asked in genuine confusion as she watched Zack rise to his feet and dust his hands off on either side of his dark pants. He shrugged, unsure himself why he felt that way. Several moments later the guard returned, accompanied by a peculiar old man who floated over to where the couple stood. The older man dismissed the guard with a wave of his hand before addressing his guests.  
  
  
  
"Visitors from Gongaga, I hear. Hoo hoo hoo! You are most welcome!" the old man said, flapping his over-sized sleeves and hopping up and down in midair. Zack exchanged glances with Aerith, as if silently saying, This guy is nuts! before nodding.  
  
  
  
"Thank you," Zack said. The strange old man did a roundabout and floated toward the flaming bonfire in the center of town, silenty beckoning for his guests to follow. Aerith walked ahead of Zack, looking all around at the homes carved into rock. For some reason the townspeople who wandered the canyon floor were making their way up the ladders as the trio drew closer to the bonfire. Both Aerith and Zack assumed the old man wished to speak with them in relative privacy.   
  
  
  
"Sit, sit! I can sense you both have things you wish to discuss with me," the man said, gesturing with his hands to the open spaces opposite him. Aerith took a seat, folding her legs beneath her while Zack opted to remain on his feet. He placed his hands on his hips and leaned to the side as he waited.  
  
  
  
"How rude of me. My name is Bugenhagen, but I need not know your names. I already know." At that Aerith was intrigued. Zack was too.  
  
  
  
"How? Did you run into someone who knows us?" she asked. Bugenhagen bowed his head. The single feather which decorated his bound silver hair bobbed in unison. As he continued to speak Zack was compelled to sit down.  
  
  
  
"You might say that. The Planet works mysteriously," Bugenhagen began. Aerith tilted her head to the side, fascinated. Zack raised an eyebrow.  
  
  
  
"And that means?" Zack said. Bugenhagen smiled.  
  
  
  
"Hoo hoo hoo! The Planet spoke to me of a young man bestowed with the power to hear," Bugenhagen continued. Aerith gasped, bringing her hand up to her face.  
  
  
  
"Excuse me?" Zack asked, making a face. Aerith's eyes suddenly went downcast when Bugenhagen answered. He flapped his arms again, something Zack believed to be a gesture made when he was excited.  
  
  
  
"Your lady friend certainly knows what it means to 'hear', my boy. And apparently so do you." Zack glanced away at the old man's words, clenching an unseen fist. Bugenhagen closed his eyes at that moment and murmured to himself.  
  
  
  
"I became aware of the odd stirrings in the Planet since I, too, can hear the cries. The reason I can is due to my keen awareness of my surroundings, but you- you are an enigma. You have no real connection to nature nor are you a Cetra." Aerith slowly looked over at Zack in disbelief. Zack refused to meet her eyes, knowing that once he looked into them he would tell her all that was on his mind.   
  
  
  
"Zack? Is this true?" she asked in a soft whisper. The silence which loomed from Zack would have been extreme if not for the crackling of the bonfire between them. A moment later he raised his head and frowned.  
  
  
  
"He doesn't know a damn thing," Zack snapped. He then rose to his feet, excused himself and walked away. Aerith was about to go after him when Bugenhagen insisted she remain.  
  
  
  
"Please stay here. The Planet has also spoken to me of a Cetra that I am quite interested in acquainting myself with, hoo hoo hoo. Do not worry about him. When he comes to terms with his ability, he will tell you everything. I for one know he is a strong one whose near-future will be tested to its limits."  
  
  
  
****  
  
  
  
Zack's angry strides took him to the outskirts of Cosmo Canyon itself until all that was in his line of vision was the ocean and a small rise which overlooked it. He continuously cursed himself and what the old man knew while he stalked toward the rise. Bugenhagen knew Zack's secret before he was ready to explain it to Aerith, and that brought nothing but anger to him. (Dammit! What the hell am I doing here?), Zack mentally berated himself as he came to a stop at the summit of the small hill. He stood in place, staring into the distance. The sunset had turned the sky into an artist's canvas of oranges, reds and golds while dolphins romped and played in the ocean below. Despite the tranquility around him Zack was anything but. With a disgusted sigh, he plopped himself down and hung his legs over the edge. Birds screeched high above him as their shadows flew across the earth. Animals which could not be indentified grazed on the plains below; others bathed and drank from the sea. Zack held his head and closed his eyes. He found himself wishing he were back in Midgar, happily welding new weapons for Dirk's business. Customers would come in, purchase the goods and go about their business. His days would go by in a pleasant routine, ending with a few hours spent in the bar and possibly with a woman or two.   
  
  
  
(Please don't think that way.) Upon hearing the voice Zack frowned.  
  
  
  
"Leave me the hell alone," he snapped angrily. Couldn't he be left to his own thoughts?  
  
  
  
(You are where you are because of Aerith. You do not want to know where you might have ended up.)  
  
  
  
"It has to be better than where I am now. Stop trying to help me, dammit!" Zack said, clenching his fists on the grass. He heard the voice sigh. It didn't speak again after that. Zack shook his head, but he was glad the voice listened to him for once. He wasn't in the mood for the riddles it often spoke of. Just then a shadow fell over Zack and he turned, looking up at Aerith's slender form. She had her hands pressed against her bosom, but it was the sorrow written on her features that drew Zack's attention most. He rose to his feet, situating himself so that he was facing her. He could see how her eyes were moist with unshed tears.   
  
  
  
"Zack....who were you talking to?" Aerith asked softly. Zack made a gesture of indifference.  
  
  
  
"Nobody." Aerith shook her head.  
  
  
  
"That's a lie. Bugenhagen told me about your ability. The Planet spoke to you, didn't it?" Zack began pacing then, pounding his fist into his free hand in a display of aggravation.   
  
  
  
"No! I'm not one of those 'who can hear'! I'm not crazy!" Zack said. Aerith bowed her head, refusing to let Zack see the pain on her features. Zack continued to pace regardless.  
  
  
  
"I can listen to the Planet, too. Does that make me crazy?" At that Zack stopped in his tracks to look over his shoulder at her. He wished to tell her everything, to let her know what he had been keeping secret but instead frowned.  
  
  
  
"Well, you're an Ancient. It's what you people do. Normal people don't hear voices." Aerith gasped at Zack's words and took a step back. Zack immediately wished he hadn't said that. Feeling like an ass, Zack held the back of his head and extended his hand for her.  
  
  
  
"Damn, I'm sorry-" Zack said, stopping when Aerith shook her head. Tears were visibly running down her face now as she spoke in a choked whisper.  
  
  
  
"I....I can't believe you said that....I thought...you had changed." Zack was about to say something in his defense when she turned and ran down the hill. Zack started to run for her but after two steps he dropped to the ground. Aerith's form slowly vanished into nothing, leaving Zack alone. (Why the hell did I say that?) Zack's answer came in the form of his inner voice. There was definite sadness in it.  
  
  
  
(Because you do not believe.)  
  
  
  
****  
  
  
  
Bugenhagen sighed heavily and shook his head as he watched Zack proceed for the town after Aerith. Yet when he returned she would not be here. Bugenhagen had been in his observation room studying the solar system when Aerith burst into the house with fresh tears on her face. She explained that Zack hadn't accepted what he could do and worst of all, had insulted her. The old man wasn't sure how to comfort her except by telling her that in time Zack would come around. Aerith was persistent with her beliefs though.  
  
  
  
"He said those who heard the Planet were crazy! I can't believe he said that, even now. After all we've been through, all we've accomplished since he broke into Shinra Headquarters and saved me. I'm sorry, I shouldn't trouble you any longer. I have a favor to ask of you," Aerith had said. Her following words made Bugenhagen's eyebrows arch up. After receiving the necessary information, Aerith collected some supplies, her weapon and materia, and left. Bugenhagen now found himself the bearer of unfortunate news to Zack, and he knew that the young man was already at odds with himself over his abilities.  
  
  
  
As he thought of Zack, Bugenhagen noticed that the young SOLDIER was questioning the villagers of Aerith's whereabouts, his motions growing agitated when he received a negative response. At last one man gestured for Bugenhagen's home and Zack nodded. He quickly ascended the stairs that led to his goal and, what he hoped, Aerith. Bugenhagen turned and floated back inside as his ears, though not as keen as they once were, picked up swift footsteps. He hadn't time to breathe when Zack threw open his door, his Mako-blue eyes wide with worry and chest heaving from his sprint. Bugenhagen flapped his arms at his guest.  
  
  
  
"Greetings!" he said. Zack cut the air before him with his hand, silencing any further attempt of small talk from the old man. His words were sharp and direct.  
  
  
  
"Tell...me where...she went," Zack demanded. Bugenhagen shook his head sadly. Zack obviously did not like that answer and made it known by slamming his fist against the door. Several decorative pieces that were on display near the entrance rattled, but did not fall. Bugenhagen was not upset by Zack's reaction.  
  
  
  
"I'm sorry, she's not here anymore. She wanted me to tell you something, hoo hoo hoo," Bugenhagen said, watching as Zack strode further into the room and plopped himself on a chair. He held his head between his hands and shook it, muttering to himself.   
  
  
  
"What does it matter what she said? I insulted her and she left. If anything I deserve this. Why can't I just turn my back and return to Midgar?" Zack wondered helplessly. He looked up at Bugenhagen, distress as clear as day on his face.   
  
  
"You said I could 'hear'. How did I get this power? And why?" Bugenhagen smiled then, something which startled Zack. He floated toward the young man until he was within arm's length.   
  
  
"I see you are learning already, my boy. The message Aerith left me dictated that I help you understand these powers, and that when you are ready to rendevous with her and her friends." Zack's eyebrows shot up. Aerith left him to return to Cloud? Anger coupled with jealousy surged within Zack's body but before he could get to his feet the old man reached out and grabbed onto his forearm. Zack was surprised at his iron grip.  
  
  
"Listen to me, Zack. First we both discover why you can hear the Planet before we tackle the true issue. Are you willing to wait?" Bugenhagen asked, his voice stern yet laced with kindness. Zack wanted to jerk his arm away and run out the door, to hell with his powers! All he knew was that Aerith was away from his protection. But the old man was right. Zack would need to better understand his powers before he could be of true help to Aerith. Zack finally nodded in agreement.  
  
  
  
"Let's do it." Satisfied, Bugenhagen flapped his arms again and lowered his head. Without thinking Zack did the same, closing his eyes and exhaling. Bugenhagen spoke then, his voice almost hypnotic.  
  
  
  
"Block the outside world out, Zack. Concentrate on your inner being, your inner desires, your inner truths." Zack did as he was told, finding it both thrilling and frightening that he was about to embark on a personal journey into himself. Suddenly the atmosphere was pierced with several voices, all calling his name in unison. Zack winced and cried out as the anguish of millions washed over him. Bugenhagen's voice sounded above the others, acting as a lifeline so Zack would not lose himself.   
  
  
  
"Prepare yourself! We are about to enter the very psyche of the Planet!" Bugenhagen called before the room around them dissolved into that of a black area in the middle of nowhere. Zack saw blurry forms floating aimlessly among countless star systems and planets, yet his eyes were closed. He could feel the swell around him, comforting him until the featureless landscape materialized into one he knew all too well. The sounds of machines beeping in unison as unnamed men dressed in labcoats walked to and fro in the small room. The hazy glow of green radiating from the twin capsules which cast eerie shadows on everything. The pungent smell of Mako surrounding him- it was like stepping back into a nightmare.   
  
  
  
"No! Let me out!" Zack called in panic. Bugenhagen shook his head and gestured with his hand toward the twin capsules.  
  
  
  
"It is all right, hoo hoo hoo. You are merely remembering these events. Rest assured you are still sitting on my chair, but your mind has merged with the Lifestream. Behold, see what it shows you! Perhaps we shall discover the origin of your powers," Bugenhagen explained. Zack slowly regained his composure as he took in the older man's words, watching his past as if it were a motion picture. The events displayed happened to be when Professor Hojo underwent his experiments by testing them on Zack and Cloud. At the moment the scientist was observing his assistant's progress as he slowly drained the Mako from Zack's capsule. Zack was slumped against the wall, weak and helpless. Hojo snorted in disgust and shook his head.  
  
  
  
"I don't know why I bother holding onto this failure. He already tested negative on Jenova and the exposure to Mako hasn't increased his strength any more than before."  
  
  
  
"Sir, shall I inject him?" asked the assistant, holding a long syringe. Its center was tinted a sickly green due to the contents inside. Hojo shrugged nonchalantly.   
  
  
"Do it, and make sure you monitor him for the next several hours. Increase the Mako exposure as well. I want to make the most of him before I destroy him," Hojo ordered. His assistant nodded and proceeded to do his job as Hojo shifted his attention to Cloud's capsule. The blonde was floating aimlessly in his Mako prison, his head lowered as he slumbered. Hojo tapped his chin thoughtfully.  
  
  
  
"Were the tests positive on this one?" Hojo asked a young woman who was monitoring the Mako level. She glanced at the clipboard she held, scanned it and nodded.  
  
  
  
"Yes, sir. He did not reject Jenova, nor the heightened Mako energy. It's almost as if he were a sponge," she explained. Hojo looked up at Cloud again as his memory replayed the chain of events which had brought him into his possession. The night Sephiroth went mad, several instances occured. First of all was Sephiroth's destruction of Nibelheim, then his liberating the Jenova specimen from its prison. Zack pursued the warrior only to be cut down like so much wheat. It was Cloud who delivered the killing blow, something which perked Hojo's curiousity. Zack was a First Class SOLDIER, who had endured all the training and exposure to become practically inhuman. Yet a lowly guard had the strength to take Sephiroth's mad quest to the grave with him.   
  
  
  
"Indeed. Inject this one as well, but with a higher concentrated form."   
  
  
  
"Professor, we've just used the last of our available specimens. We'll have to return to the Mako Reactor and take some more," reported a scientist who stood between the two capsules. Hojo's face contorted to one of anger and he shook his fist.  
  
  
  
"What? Damn that Shinra, why didn't he allow me to take the entire thing into my possession? Very well, first thing in the morning go and retrieve some more. Until then watch the SOLDIER for any change. If none is detected, dispose of him." Hojo then turned and walked out, his hands locked at the small of his back. The three scientists did as were told and busied themselves.   
  
  
  
Hidden from view were Bugenhagen and Zack, who watched the scene in uncomfortable silence. Zack seethed with anger for what Hojo put him through, and for what he had learned. Bugenhagen felt sadness for the young man's plight.  
  
  
  
"How awful. I had heard rumors of Hojo's inhumanity but this is too much."  
  
  
  
"This isn't even the half of it. Floating there, entirely dependant on strangers was humiliating. I don't understand why the Planet would show us this," Zack said, his voice tinged with anger. Suddenly the assistant who had been watching Zack's progress alerted his companions.  
  
  
  
"Come quickly! Look at his brain waves!" he shouted. The other two hurried to their comrade's side, surprised by what they saw.  
  
  
  
"My God, they're off the scale!"  
  
  
  
"What did you just give him?" demanded the girl as she hastily adjusted instruments located on a panel in front of the capsule.   
  
  
  
"I just raised the level of Mako he was exposed to. This is incredible! Has anyone ever reacted this way?" the assistant asked, astounded. The other man went to the opposite side of the room and shuffled through various reports and forms before coming across the file he was searching for. He quickly thumbed through it until coming across an old black and white photograph. The woman in the picture was nameless to them, but her identity in the scientific community was unmistakable.  
  
  
  
"This woman possessed brain patterns of almost the same capacity. Wasn't she-?" The woman nodded.  
  
  
  
"Professor Hojo classified her as an Ancient. You don't think this man is also one?" she said, gasping at the possibility. Her two comrades could only shrug.   
  
  
  
"There hasn't been any evidence of acute sensitivity to compare him to an Ancient. We have to tell the Professor immediately. This may be a new find!" The three then rushed out of the lab in a flash of white. Bugenhagen nodded thoughtfully while Zack stared, dumbfounded.  
  
  
  
"I believe I am beginning to understand. The overexposure to Mako was what bestowed you with Cetra abilities. It doesn't make sense, since you obviously had to have been exposed to it before this time." Zack's eyes lingered on his mirror image as it hovered in Mako, the mind lost in dreams. Zack emitted a sigh. At that exact moment he knew what it was his twin was thinking, and he spoke it aloud.  
  
  
  
"I used to think of Aerith a lot. In fact, if I remember correctly, this was the night before I escaped with Cloud."  
  
  
  
(That is correct.)  
  
  
  
Zack gasped and looked around as if he would be able to see the source of his voice. The lab faded to the blackness once more, the two astral travelers finding themselves surrounded by screaming voices again. Zack then saw a single white gleam form directly ahead of them. Bugenhagen was speechless by the events unfolding before him. Was it possible that a person, should the need arise, be empowered by the Planet itself? He recalled that theory regarding the legendary Weapons, created to remove threats from the Planet by any means necessary. Could Zack be of the same mold? But why?  
  
  
"It was you, wasn't it? You somehow gave me the drive to escape," Zack said in disbelief. The white flash did not assume a shape, yet it fluctuated as the voice spoke.  
  
  
  
(Yes. It was that night I was able to hear your cries the most. Your dreams were filled with desperation for freedom, but that one wish to see Aerith Gainsborough again stood out. I took that need and multiplied it, allowing you to hear my voice when the time was right. You have always possessed the need to be with Aerith, I merely amplified it. You were not manipulated, Zack.)  
  
  
  
Zack blinked several times, unable to comprehend what he had just heard. Somewhere in his memory he recalled a faint inner voice urging him to escape. At the time he believed it was built-up tension and acted on it without a second thought. Taking care of the scientist and freeing Cloud was nothing, but along the way his mind was plagued with dreams of Aerith.   
  
  
  
(I'm sorry to have upset you, but please understand that I, too, love Aerith a great deal.)  
  
  
  
"You...who are you?" Zack asked. Bugenhagen gasped and flapped his arms.  
  
  
  
"Can it be? The love of one being to another traverses within the Lifestream, endlessly searching until an outlet is found! You must be Aerith's mother!" Bugenhagen exclaimed. Zack wondered why the notion never occured to him, nodding in agreement with the older man. The white flash shrank down to the form of a woman with flowing chestnut hair and aquamarine eyes. She smiled serenely at the two men as she held out her arms like an angel beckoning believers to heaven.  
  
  
  
(I am Ifalna Gast, Aerith's true mother. Tragic events seperated us years ago but I never lost contact with her. I knew her life was in constant danger with Shinra, Inc. pursuing the Promised Land in order to do further harm to the Planet. I fear my reason for contacting Zack in the first place was rather selfish since I did not want Aerith to suffer. Zack, you have been chosen by me, and the Planet, to protect the last Cetra.)  
  
  
  
"....what?" Zack managed, hardly able to understand why. He laughed uneasily and waved his hands rapidly before him. Ifalna observed him with her timeless eyes.  
  
  
  
"Whoa, wait, you got it all wrong. I'm no hero. I just did what they told me and did it, then I went off and did my own thing. I- I don't deserve this." Ifalna smiled again.  
  
  
  
(You must believe in what you feel for Aerith, and for what you feel for Cloud Strife. Unfortunetly Cloud is beyond our help since his spirit is masked by a darker, more evil one. There are events unfolding which will end in tragedy if someone doesn't prevent it. Zack, I beg of you, accept who you are and go after Aerith. Not only will your love protect her, but the love you have for Cloud will save him.)  
  
  
  
"Wait! Tell me what's wrong with Cloud! I can't stand it that he doesn't remember me or how his memory of Nibelheim is scattered!" Zack called, extending his hand toward Ifalna. She dissolved into her white form once again as the blackness around them slowly became illuminated.  
  
  
  
(Cloud is possessed by a darker spirit. Even now, as he journies from Nibelheim to Rocket Town, his moves are programmed. He is a pawn, and a dangerous one. I must go now, Zack. I am with you every moment until your task is complete. Farewell.)  
  
  
  
As Iflana's voice died out the atmosphere around Zack and Bugenhagen rapidly shifted to the interior of Bugenhagen's home. Zack sucked in a breath as his eyes flew open. He leaned against the back of the chair in exhaustion while one gloved hand pressed against his heart. The knowledge that was forced upon him swirled and danced in unison, creating confusion even though all his questions were answered. Bugenhagen came out of his trance a little easier. He flapped his arms excitedly.  
  
  
  
"A miracle, hoo hoo hoo! Ifalna has had her hand in everything since that day! Zack, how does it feel to know that you are the Planet's chosen savior?" Zack looked over at the older man, offered a tired smile and managed to give a thumbs-up sign.  
  
  
  
"Like a million gil." Then his eyes closed and he slumped forward into unconsciousness. Bugenhagen chuckled and shook his head. It would no doubt overwhelm him if he were in Zack's shoes.   
  
****  
  
  
  
  
While Zack slept on Bugenhagen's couch upstairs, the older man enjoyed a conversation with the Planet himself. He learned a great deal regarding the newest motives of Shinra's young President, but it was the disturbing news of Sephiroth's reappearance which upset him the most. He recalled Nanaki explaining to him that Cloud and his friends wanted to save the Planet from Shinra, a feat which Bugenhagen claimed impossible to achieve at the time. Nanaki also mentioned Cloud's pursuit of Sephiroth. Watching the group leave with Nanaki bringing up the rear, Bugenhagen could not help but wonder if Avalanche would succeed. Events were rapidly unfolding which placed favor on the darker forces, especially after hearing Ifalna's talk of Cloud being possessed of an evil spirit. He was forced to come to the conclusion that Cloud somehow was being manipulated by Sephiroth. If Ifalna could contact Zack from the Lifestream, then Sephiroth could do the same thing.   
  
  
  
Upon hearing the muffled footsteps of his young guest upstairs, Bugenhagen looked toward the small metal ladder in which Zack would soon descend. Even now he could feel Zack's determination to seek Aerith out. The old man smiled and flapped his arms when he saw Zack come down, landing deftly on the floor from the third-most rung of the ladder. He looked refreshed from what Bugenhagen could tell, nothing like the confused individual he had been earlier. Zack's eyes possessed clarity as he scanned the area around him. He had taken the time to freshen up his physical appearance as well, his spiky black hair having been combed. He smiled at Bugenhagen and nodded.   
  
  
  
"Well, I think I'm ready to go. I just need some supplies and my sword, and I'll be off. Say, thanks a lot," Zack said sincerely. Bugenhagen nodded at the young man. He gestured for the bundle laying beside the front door with an excited 'Hoo hoo hoo!'  
  
  
  
"I have taken the liberty of bringing your things here. You have fresh supplies and a few rations that should suffice. Have you any idea where you're going?" Zack had already headed for his care package and removed his black sword, nodding as the lights gleamed off its sharpened blade. With a quick flick of his wrist, Zack had attached the sword to his back.  
  
  
  
"Ifalna said Cloud was heading for Rocket Town. I was going to start there," Zack replied. Bugenhagen held his chin and mumbled in thought while Zack began stuffing supplies into his duffel bag.  
  
  
  
"Cloud may already be gone. I was consulting with the Planet while you slept, and the answer it gave me was for to have the chosen one seek out Aerith with his senses. You must concentrate on her, boy! Then you will have direction," Bugenhagen explained. Zack smiled and cracked his knuckles eagerly.  
  
  
  
"Well, here goes nothing," he said before closing his eyes and picturing Aerith in his mind. He saw nothing for a few moments until he was drawn into another plane of existence. There, standing outside a great forested temple, was Aerith. She lay on the ground in agony while her two traveling companions hung back. One of them was unmistakably Cloud, but the other was a stranger to Zack. Alarm swelled within him at what he saw. Why was she on the ground like that? Seeing Aerith finally regain her composure eased Zack's fears. She turned to Cloud and took hold of his wrist. Her eyes were pleading as she gestured toward the temple with her free hand.  
  
  
  
"I want to go inside, Cloud. I can feel the Ancients swirling all around, and they told me that we must hurry," she insisted. Cloud aknowledged her and rushed after her up the mighty stairs. The third party member took up the rear without so much as a comment. The vision faded away and Zack found himself back in his body. He looked sharply at Bugenhagen.  
  
  
  
"I saw her and Cloud. They were standing in front of this temple. Where is that?" Zack asked. Bugenhagen flapped his arms as he gasped.  
  
  
  
"Hoo, hoo, hoo! That must be the Temple of the Ancients! It is east of here, located on the lower portion of the Midgar continent. Might I suggest you not go there?" Zack glanced at the older man in shock.  
  
  
  
"What? Of course I'm going there! It's where Aerith is, isn't it?"  
  
  
  
"That may be true, but what if she is not there when you arrive? Then you will end up chasing shadows. My advice is to wait at least one more day before you travel. Aerith may not be at the temple tomorrow."  
  
  
  
"No offense or anything, but this place is making me batty. I have to go out and find her, even if I have to chase her shadow. Oh, Bugenhagen, I forgot to mention this to Ifalna when we saw her- I can sense Sephiroth's presence too." Bugenhagen's eyes went up.   
  
  
  
"Is that so? When did you discover this?" Zack explained the strange night in Gongaga when he had felt a presence so evil he knew it was none other than his former superior. Bugenhagen nodded intently as Zack's story, especially interested when Sephiroth appeared before him.   
  
  
  
"Hoo, hoo, hoo! Incredible, is it not? You truly are the chosen one of the Planet if you can sense a threat like that." Zack shrugged Bugenhagen's compliment off. He didn't find it thrilling that he could sense Sephiroth's presence. Gathering his things and securing them over his shoulder, Zack gave the older man a thumbs-up sign.  
  
  
  
"I'll be fine. Thanks again!" And with that, Zack vanished through the doorway. Bugenhagen waved to the young man as the door slid into place, a prayer of success in his heart.  
  
  
****  
  
  
  
  
  
Zack found that he did not enjoy traveling alone as his strides took him further and further away from Cosmo Canyon. All he heard were the sounds of nature as animals grazed carelessly on distant plains. Birds soared overhead, their cries echoing in the sky only to bounce off the great mountains. The presence of a human certainly was sorely missed since Zack wasn't used to passing time in complete silence. He found his thoughts traveling back to the times in SOLDIER where he and others had to travel from place to place in trucks. Shinra didn't exactly reserve the best for their elite forces since the trucks were cold and uninviting. Even Sephiroth had to endure their inhospitality. Zack laughed to himself when he remembered Cloud's first trip. The blonde was sitting on a crate of weapons with his head down. Zack had convinced him to take his helmet off in order to breathe better, but soon it became too much. With quick reflexes aided by adrenaline, Zack grabbed Cloud, kicked open the door and suspended his friend over the road as Cloud emptied his stomach. The others in the truck grimaced in disgust, some making rude comments.  
  
  
  
"Hey, cut him some slack!" Zack shouted over his shoulder angrily. The others refrained from any more talk. Cloud's body shuddered with each retch until he croaked to Zack that he was done. Pulling his friend upright, Zack laughed as Cloud wiped the perspiration from his forehead.  
  
  
  
"S- sorry about that. I just get so sick," explained Cloud weakly. Zack shook his head.  
  
  
  
"Don't worry about it so much. Next time take that supplement the trainer offered, all right?" Zack said, patting Cloud on the back. The blonde offered Zack a weak smile before sighing and lowering his head. For the remainder of the trip Zack sat beside Cloud, talking to ease his friend of the uneasy experience of riding in the truck. When they arrived at their destination, Zack and the others were deployed to neutralize a monster threat that had terroized the citizens of Rocket Town. Zack found disposing of them easy and uneventful until Cloud's woeful handling of his rifle almost cost him his life. A monster had him in his sights and he would have gone down had Zack not intervened, his Buster Sword slicing the creature from shoulder to chin. After that Zack took it upon himself to watch out for Cloud. He knew the others teased him of taking more than just a friendly interest in Cloud but Zack ignored them all. Now, as his mind returned to the present, Zack wondered if he would have to face his friend in battle. If what Ifalna said was true, Zack's worst fear was accomplished.   
  
  
  
(Zack, you must remain focused on your task. As of now Aerith is still within the confines of the Temple, but she and the others are facing Sephiroth.)  
  
  
  
"What? You mean they're fighting him?" Zack demanded of Ifalna. For once he was glad she was with him so he wouldn't feel so lonely.  
  
  
  
(No. My God...he is going after the Black Materia in order to summon Meteor.)   
  
  
  
There was undeniable fear in Ifalna's voice, something which disturbed Zack. He continued on while Ifalna proceeded to explain what her words meant.  
  
  
  
(Meteor is the ultimate destructive magic, created by the Cetra of old against the forces of evil. In order to protect it, they constructed the Temple around the materia and intigrated a complex system that would result in death should one desire it. Why would Sephiroth want this?)  
  
  
  
"Sephiroth said something about reclaiming the world with Jenova when I encountered him in the reactor," Zack said suddenly as the events of that day came to mind. Ifalna said nothing for a few moments, obviously watching Zack's memory. Zack felt slight discomfort knowing she could see into the deepest part of his soul.  
  
  
  
(What a tragic experience. Still, Sephiroth hasn't the right to claim ownership of the Planet, for it belongs to no one. We belong to the Planet. And do not fear, I am only accessing memories that hold importance to the mission, Zack. Your secrets are safe with me.)  
  
  
  
Zack sighed, remembering when Aerith told him those exact words after his episode in his parents' bathroom. He said nothing as he walked on, coming out of the mountaineous region of Cosmo Canyon to the more familiar layout of forests and rolling plains. Gongaga Village wasn't too far off, and Zack felt compelled to stop there to see his parents again. He was sure they were worried about him and Aerith since they left rather abruptly.   
  
  
  
"Ifalna, can you sense Aerith too?" Zack asked. Ifalna's response was positive.  
  
  
  
(Yes, but I cannot speak with her directly since I am concentrating all my energy on you. I must rest now because the link is taking its toll. Continue on.)  
  
  
  
Zack bid Ifalna farewell, feeling loneliness creep into his soul now that she had gone. Zack was again left to his memories and current dilemma. Should the time arise, did he have the strength to oppose his one-time friend? Cloud Strife, the young blonde boy who stared wide-eyed at the confines of Junon during his orientation. Cloud, who often sat alone in the cafeteria only to endure childish teasing from his peers. Zack, who didn't know Cloud from a hole in the wall, had just walked into the caefeteria in time to see the boy scuffling with another recruit. The ruckus had knocked over chairs and a table, spilling trays of food onto the floor. Other recruits shouted their support while the more sensible ones called for their drill sergeant. Zack barely managed to avoid getting hit as he maneuvered his way to the other side to distance himself from the fight. Even as he stood aloof and uncaring, Zack couldn't help but smile. Cloud had to be pulled away from the other boy by the drill sergeant and another officer, his blue eyes burning with unrivaled fury and pain. His face was flushed from the fight, a lining of red cutting underneath his left eye and oozing down his chin.   
  
  
  
"That's enough, private! Would you care to explain to me what happened?" barked the sergeant as he pushed Cloud toward the center of the circle which had developed. The other boy stood at attention before Cloud even had a chance to collect himself. Neither spoke, which only infuriated their commander.   
  
  
  
"This is Shinra's elite program, and only the strong- and best- survive! If you wish to behave like punks, there's the door!" the officer shouted before gesturing to the exit. His two privates mumbled responses, but it wasn't enough. Zack tilted his head to the side as he continued to watch, amazed by Cloud's stubborness. It was a trait Zack had as well. On more than one occasion had he been the reason for his own sergeant's headaches.  
  
  
  
"Hey!" Zack called, drawing the collective attention of the men. Upon seeing him the commander smirked.  
  
  
  
"Oh, it's you. Have you any business here?" Zack smiled, obviously mocking the man's authority.  
  
  
  
"Well, sir, even us First Class SOLDIERS have to eat." The drill sergeant clapped his hands sharply, issuing a curt order for dismissal save Cloud and the other boy. As the crowd dissipated Zack approached the three remaining men casually, the smile never leaving his face.  
  
  
  
"Cut these boys some slack, man. Can't you see they're so tense cause you ride them too hard?" Zack remarked with a nonchalant gesture toward the beforementioned pair. The other boy didn't even look at Zack, but he had Cloud's undivided attention. The sergeant stepped up to Zack, his size dwarfing the SOLDIER's, his face inches away.   
  
  
  
"How a young upstart like you got into our program I'll never know, but don't you dare demean my authority in front of my men with your wiseass remarks and cocky attitude. Your superiors WILL hear of this." Zack's smile broadened, inclined his head in acceptance.   
  
  
  
"Well noted. Now that you proved you can bully even the First Class regiment, am I dismissed?" The sergeant's anger was plain as day at Zack's impertinence but he nodded. Zack looked over at Cloud, lifted his two fingers to his temple and saluted him before walking away. After that Zack continued with his duties, suffering a severe tongue lashing from his commander, Sephiroth, for his display regarding the drill sergeant. Several weeks later Cloud had joined their immediate regime, having graduated to guard. It was then Zack began to develop a kinship with the blonde. Fortunetly Cloud never picked up on Zack's cockiness or rebellious nature against authority, but after Nibelheim it all changed.   
  
  
  
Zack found no comfort in the fact that Cloud now was acting as he did years ago. His time in captivity had made something of a new man out of him, and even though he looked back on those memories with a smile, he never forgot who he was. At one time he would have scoffed at the very notion of being 'the chosen one'. Now he was ready to accept that responsibility if it meant getting Aerith back. In anger he had reverted to his old persona and insulted her, and that mistake plagued Zack even now. He also vowed to bring Cloud back around. He couldn't believe that he was a pawn for Sephiroth. Even though all clues pointed in that direction, Zack still held onto the hope that Cloud could be saved.   
  
  
  
Suddenly the atmosphere took on a colder, darker tone which brought Zack to an abrupt halt. His hand went up to the hilt of his sword, his eyes scanning the area around him swiftly. The calls of birds ceased, as did the wind. Even the distant sound of the ocean had been muted. More silence passed by for endless minutes until it was pierced by a laugh. It was more like a cackle to Zack's ears. He unsheathed his sword and tossed his duffel bag aside.  
  
  
  
"Damn you, Sephiroth. Show yourself!" Zack demanded.   
  
  
  
"As you wish." Instantly Sephiroth materialized out of the sky above Zack, his Masamune aimed for the raven haired man's back. Zack did a roundabout and brought his sword up to block Sephiroth's initial strike. The two men clashed swords several times until Sephiroth summoned a wave of energy that seperated he and Zack.  
  
  
  
"Truly, you are one of Shinra's masterpieces of skill and strength. Yet, as my memory returns to me, I recall my easy dispatch of you. The chosen one? That is a destiny soley reserved for me," Sephiroth said, relaxing his hold on the Masamune so the blade angled toward the ground. Zack's hands gripped tighter to his sword as he spoke.  
  
  
  
"So you know what I am. It doesn't matter since I am going to stop you and prevent this plan of yours," Zack said. Sephiroth laughed, almost daintily, as he uncurled his right hand and produced an ebony orb. It glowed with unearthly hues which cast eerie shadows upon Sephiroth's noble face.  
  
  
  
"Indeed? I hold the power to victory. With this so shall I summon Meteor and merge with the gathering energies. My destiny is to rule, and yours is to die." Zack masked his surprise at seeing the dreaded black materia and smirked.  
  
  
  
"You sound so sure of yourself. How can you summon Meteor when I'm going to kill you now!" Zack cried before lunging forward with his sword. Sephiroth smiled that evil smile at Zack's boldness, allowing the young man to taste his victory until the last second. In a flash Sephiroth vanished, reappearing behind Zack. The young man spun on his heel and swiped at the one-time general with an angry cry, but to no avail. Sephiroth continued to mock Zack with his laughter and disappearing tricks.  
  
  
  
"My death has come and gone. After a long sleep, the time is nigh for my rebirth."  
  
  
  
"You won't do this for long! If I can't destroy you, someone else surely will!" Zack shouted angrily. Sephiroth regarded Zack with a bemused smile.  
  
  
"Ah, you refer to that little band of troublesome insects which so irritate the Shinra fools. They cannot stop me any more than you can, for my willing servant has mingled well within their ranks. It is a shame no one will be able to revel in my glorious return since you all shall die." Sephiroth suddenly paused in his statement, looking heavenward as if expecting someone to be there. Zack never let his guard down, knowing he was in the presence of a madman. The quiet general whom everyone feared and respected was dead. In his place stood this shell of a man, driven to ends he felt could only be satiated with blood.  
  
  
  
"Time draws ever closer to an end, for you, for the world, for everything. Come to me, oh chosen one, and see how I bring a close to this futile battle," Sephiroth said before extending his hand and manipulating the very air around Zack to push him away. As Zack fought to stay upright, Sephiroth rose above the ground and pocketed the black materia. He pointed his sword at Zack and spoke.  
  
  
  
"I am going north, past the village of excavators, beyond the mists of time, to a place long-forgotten by your race. You'll find her there as well!" That said, Sephiroth vanished in an eyeblink. The air returned to normal, causing Zack to collapse to his hands and knees. Anger surged within his veins at the madman's words. His mind was filled with images then, images he had once seen in a horrible dream. In that dream Sephiroth had run Aerith through without a thought, and in an attempt to avenge her death, Cloud appeared to seperate Zack's head from his shoulders. The vision came with such alarming ferocity that Zack actually felt ill. He held his midsection as he fought the urge to vomit while sweat beaded on his brow. In the middle of that horrible vision he heard Ifalna's voice offering direction.  
  
  
  
(Zack! Do not let Sephiroth's words fill you with doubt! I fear Aerith has left the group in order to pursue Sephiroth alone. Seek her out and find her!)  
  
  
  
"Damn....why did she do that...," Zack muttered between clenched teeth as he slowly regained his feet. He didn't even have to concentrate to see Aerith in his mind as she braved her way through a shadowed forest. Her very aura radiated determination due to what she had set her mind to. Sephiroth already knew where she was headed and now would lie in waiting until the proper time to strike. The vision faded, but it left Zack with renewed purpose. Attaching his sword to his back once more and securing his duffel bag around his waist, Zack broke into a run. Only need and adrenaline canceled out any sort of pain he would feel later on. He had a long way to go and almost no idea of how to get there, but that didn't matter to Zack. Sooner or later he would reach Aerith and put an end to Sephiroth's madness. In the back of his mind he laughed at the tasks which lay before him. (After this is over I had better be able to get a vacation.)  
  
  
****  
  
  
  
Fear was something Aerith Gainsborough often chided herself for feeling. Growing up on the streets of Midgar, she had learned to overcome fear of shadows and mysterious men coming to take her away. With that in mind, she had come and gone as she pleased, careful to avoid anyone related to Shinra, Inc. But now, as she strolled through a thick forest humming with antiquity, Aerith permitted herself to experience fear again. The events which brought her to this forest often played themselves out in her mind as she walked, avoiding low-hanging branches and overgrowth. After leaving Cosmo Canyon with new purpose in mind, Aerith managed to catch Avalanche when it was just setting up camp outside Nibelheim. Cloud almost knocked her over when he rushed up to her, barely able to contain his relief. Tifa, Barret and Red also voiced their concern while the newer members, Yuffie Kisaragi and Cait Sith, hung back.   
  
  
  
"Aerith, thank goodness you're all right! What happened, where's Zack?" Cloud had asked urgently, his gloved hands finding their way to Aerith's shoulders and clamping there. Tifa, seeing that, was good at hiding her own jealousies. She knew that Cloud was immensely worried for the flower girl, hardly able to keep his mind set to their task because of it. Aerith smiled and assured everyone she would tell all, but for the moment she just wanted to rest. Cloud let her do so, taking it upon himself to offer his own tent for her use while he stayed awake. The following day brought them to Nibelheim and another encounter with Sephiroth, who challenged them to follow him through the mountains. Avalanche pursued relentlessly, hardly able to register the initial shock of Nibelheim's pristine condition. During their trek through the Shinra Mansion, the group came across a mysterious man locked in the basement. He introduced himself as Vincent Valentine, once a member of the Turks who was currently atoning for sins he committed in the past. With the promise of encountering his nemesis Hojo, Vincent joined the cause. Aerith was brought up to date on the past events by Tifa during their travels, nodding in interest. When Tifa asked Aerith in private where Zack was, Aerith looked down and answered in a soft voice.  
  
  
  
"He and I...seperated. My place is with you guys. I believe we can save the Planet," she answered, but Tifa sensed Aerith missed Zack sorely. Their journey continued, taking them to Rocket Town in time to see President Rufus arrive and demand usage of a local's airplane. That local was whom the townsfolk referred to as the Captain, one Cid Highwind. Once again Avalanche proved to be a nuisance to Shinra as they prevented Palmer from stealing Cid's plane and leaving town with it. Afterwards Cid, too, joined the cause. Their group now possessed nine members, all determined to bring Shinra's plot to an end. In actuality Cloud seemed more interested in chasing Sephiroth down and ending their bitter feud. They got a tip to where Sephiroth was headed by means of Rufus, and thus Cloud and crew traveled first to the Gold Saucer to acquire the keystone. It was the only way for them to get into the Temple of the Ancients.   
  
  
  
Aerith had snuck into Cloud's room at night with the intent on fulfilling their bargain made back in Sector 5. As Aerith and Cloud took in the free attractions, she couldn't help but imagine Zack with her instead. They talked over small things during the gondola ride, but when Aerith asked Cloud's opinion of Zack he had frowned.  
  
  
  
"I don't like him, Aerith. I wish I could tell you why, but I don't want to insult you because he's your friend. I'd feel the same way if someone said something negative about Tifa."  
  
  
  
"Tell me about Tifa, Cloud. Who is she to you?"  
  
  
  
"She's....she's my friend, that's all," Cloud replied, though the confused look on his face told Aerith something else entirely. She wanted to ask him why he didn't remember Zack from the time they were in SOLDIER, but something forbade her from doing so. Apparently even mentioning Zack's name darkened Cloud's mood. The remainder of their ride passed in uneasy silence as Aerith stared out of the window, imagining the times she had shared with Zack. Her purpose for taking Cloud out alone was not in the least romantic, but she needed his company. Her heart still wept for his plight due to his obvious confusion, and she knew Cloud would not say or do anything to upset her. Memories of her last encounter with Zack flooded back, bringing with it his disheartening words.  
  
  
  
(No! I'm not one of those 'who can hear'! I'm not crazy!)  
  
  
  
(I can hear the Planet, too. Does that make me crazy?)  
  
  
  
(Well, you're an Ancient. It's what you people do. Normal people don't hear voices.)  
  
  
  
Tears Aerith believed she had already shed threatened to fall again, and she hastily wiped them away. The gondola stopped at that moment, Cloud disembarking first. With a forced smile Aerith joined him, telling him she had an enjoyable time. Cloud shrugged, then indicated it was time to head back. On they way they discovered Cait Sith had stolen the keystone with the intent on handing it over to Shinra, which resulted in a chase throughout the park. On the steps of the Chocobo Racing section did Cait Sith's true nature reveal itself. After a curt discussion Cloud was left without any choice but to allow Cait Sith to remain onboard since he had taken the liberty of kidnapping Barret's daughter, Marlene, as an insurance policy.   
  
  
  
The next day took Cloud, Aerith, and to their surprise, Vincent, to the Temple of the Ancients where more discoveries awaited them. Upon seeing Tseng bleeding to death at the entrance, Avalanche knew their nemesis was inside. Events unfolded like the pages of a book as Sephiroth appeared in the Chamber of Murals to speak of his true reason for returning from the grave. It was there Aerith decided to put an end to his madness, but she knew she couldn't do it without Avalanche getting involved. After Cloud had given Sephiroth the black materia, he had lapsed into temporary madness over what he had done, threatening Aerith's well-being. Vincent was quick to knock Cloud unconscious with the butt of his gun. Aerith then stole away from their campsite at night, traveling all the way to the Northern Continent. A mysterious power was guiding her on her quest, taking her from Costa del Sol to Bone Village until she finally reached the Sleeping Forest.   
  
  
  
Aerith's thoughts returned to the present, a renounced sigh passing her lips. During her 'date' with Cloud she was able to confirm where her feelings truly lay, and despite herself, despite what he had said, her heart belonged to Zack. Not a day went by that she felt guilty over leaving him, but it had to be done. Her duty as a Cetra mattered the most, not her own selfish desires. Already she knew Zack wouldn't stop until he found her again. If things went the way she foresaw them, she may see him again sooner than even he expected. Aerith nodded to herself. Yes, after she was done, she would seek Zack out and apologize to him. She wanted to be with him, that much she knew, and she could be patient with him. If what Bugenhagen said was true, Zack's acceptance of his abilities would come in time. Aerith remembered her own denial at her powers when Tseng sought her out so long ago. She then wondered why she wasn't more understanding of Zack's turmoil. (That's easy. You were so hurt by his words all you wanted to do was run and cry,) Aerith thought somewhat bitterly. Steeling her resolve, Aerith set her sights ahead, and to the task she would soon perform.   
  
  
  
The end of the forest drew closer and closer until the splash of sunlight revealed to Aerith a rocky path littered with beautiful coral. Her senses reeled as her mind picked up faint sounds of the Cetra who walked this very path in days of old. They were guiding her to their city with soft pleas and invisible hands that pushed Aerith forward. Aerith followed, entranced, down the path, through the hollowed-out log and onto a rise which overlooked a spectacular city. Aerith knew in her heart that was her destination and pressed on. The City of the Ancients welcomed one of their own home as she stepped onto the small bridge which connected the land to the city itself. Water so blue rushed beneath her feet, but Aerith was too immersed in the words of the Ancients to notice. She walked up the center path that led to a large structure topped with several green plate-like leaves and a tangle of tree branches reaching heavenward. Upon reaching the entrance she followed a narrow pathway illuminated with light at its end. Sunlight filtered in from high above to caress the next area with such radiance it took Aerith's breath away.   
  
  
  
A ruin of a conchshell house stood alone, the backdrop of trees shadowing it. Even in its current state Aerith believed it once possessed vibrant beauty, a true testimony to the Cetra's simple way of life. She entered the house without hesitation, going up the spiraled inside to come across a set of long, crystalline stairs. Aerith practically floated down those stairs to appear beneath the shining waters which surrounded the city. There, encased in a crystal wall to keep water out, stood a room possessing several columns which stood up from the base. Water circled the bases lazily, hardly a ripple detected. Situated in the very center was what Aerith believed to be an altar, a delicately crafted top accenting it with grace. Aerith knew without realizing it that was where she would begin the fate that was determined for her. Reaching the altar in no time and settling herself in the center of it, Aerith knelt down, locked her hands before her and bowed her head. Her heart called to the Planet in order to seek its salvation- Holy.  
  
  
****  
  
  
  
He wasn't quite sure how much time had passed until he reached his destination, but Zack knew he wasn't too late. Fortune followed him every step of the way, for he had encountered a ship bound for Bone Village while in Costa del Sol. Getting aboard was no problem, nor was his entering the Sleeping Forest. The locals told him he required something called the Lunar Harp to enter, but Zack went in anyway. The forest opened up to him, knowing he had with him the great purpose of the Planet on his side. Zack's every thought revolved around Aerith as he rushed in the direction the forest took him. He could feel her presence as if she were next to him, something which filled him with joy. Sephiroth hadn't acted yet. It gave Zack the extra confidence he needed for the task ahead. Having emerged from the forest to come across the ancient road, Zack proceeded northward until he stood on the bridge which seperated him from the City of the Ancients. He sighed in relief when Ifalna assured him Aerith was there.  
  
  
  
(She is below the city. Head for the center structure and keep going until you find a conchshell house. The city has opened its way up for you, so don't worry. It knows who you are and what you represent.)  
  
  
  
Zack spoke his thanks to Ifalna and pressed onward, following her directions to the letter. Soon he had descended the crystal stairs and entered the small area where Aerith was. Zack saw her kneeling on the altar and almost cried out to her, but Ifalna shushed him.  
  
  
  
(She is locked in prayer, Zack. She hears nothing except the Planet's stirrings. When she is done, reveal yourself.)   
  
  
  
Zack nodded, although he wanted to be close to Aerith again, to be the first person she saw when she returned from her conversation with the Planet. Locating a discreet hiding place located on the western-most tier of the room's upper level, Zack settled there and watched Aerith intently. He had removed his blade and fingered it gingerly, wondering if he would need to be the one to shed Sephiroth's blood in this holy place. Sighing and stretching his legs, Zack leaned his head against the wall as his body welcomed the chance to rest. Before he knew it he had dozed off.  
  
  
****  
  
  
  
Whether it was several moments later or several hours later, Zack was roused from slumber by the sound of echoes in the dark. Yawning slightly, the young man looked in the direction of Aerith's form only to come awake instantly. She was still in prayer, but she was not alone. Cloud stood at the base of the column steps with Tifa and the same stranger Zack had seen in his vision. Tifa took a step forward to accompany Cloud but he held out his hand to stop her. With much regret, Tifa agreed and nodded to Cloud. He then walked up the uneven steps until he was directly below the small set of stairs which would lead to Aerith. Zack slowly, quietly rose to his feet, his hand on his sword and eyes narrowed. His entire body tensed with the need to act, as if it feared Aerith's life was in danger.  
  
  
  
Cloud now stood directly before Aerith, his head angled down so that his gaze was fixed on her. Neither figure moved, but it was then Zack felt the evil presence that soon became familiar to him. He gripped his sword tighter, alarm crossing his features when Cloud withdrew his blade and raised it over Aerith's form. Cloud appeared to be struggling for control over his own body as his arms brought his sword over his head. He twitched oddly before at long last his arms went into the motion to bring the blade upon Aerith. Tifa's shout broke the silence in the room.  
  
  
  
"Cloud! Don't!" she screamed. Her companion also voiced for Cloud to cease. Cloud took three steps back and shook his head, mumbling to himself. Zack suddenly had the urge to look up and did so, his Mako blue eyes widening as the black-garbed form of Sephiroth descended toward the altar. There was little time and Zack leapt off the upper tier toward Aerith.   
  
  
Everything happened in slow motion at that point, from Tifa's strangled cry for Cloud to watch out, from Aerith opening her eyes to see Cloud's confused eyes staring down at her, from the growing shadow that consumed her. Zack had managed to sheath his sword so both hands could be free for what he was about to do. There were more shouts from Tifa and Vincent when Zack finally reached the altar with both arms extended. The force of his fall crushed him against Aerith's form as he successfully knocked her aside. Aerith cried out in surprise, unaware of what had just happened. The force of the impact jarred her materia loose from its place on her bow where it dropped into the water, unseen. No sooner had Zack settled into the exact same place Aerith was, he felt a surge of pain radiate from his right shoulder. His mouth dropped open, his voice unable to cry out. Looking down at himself, he saw a red river making its way to the floor, a silver blade pinning him to the spot. There were collective gasps from the others as they beheld Sephiroth, who had come from on high to kill Aerith. With a slight smirk Sephiroth forcefully retracted the Masamune from Zack's shoulder. Once the alien intrusion was gone, Zack grabbed at his bleeding shoulder and bowed low. It was like fire!  
  
  
  
"Hmph. So you prevented me from killing her now. No matter, my plan will be achieved," Sephiroth said before gesturing toward Cloud. Cloud grabbed at his head and cried out, attempting to fight Sephiroth's control. Tifa and Vincent rushed up the steps to defend Cloud, Aerith and the fallen Zack but they were too late. Sephiroth's will would not be denied no matter how much Cloud wished it, and with one last cry his entire form went still. Tifa called out to him.  
  
  
  
"Cloud! Answer me!" Cloud slowly raised his head to glance over at Tifa, who gasped and shook her head in disbelief. Cloud's eyes possessed an evil glow while an insidious smile crossed his features. Turning his attention to Sephiroth, Cloud bowed.  
  
  
  
"Master," he said, and Tifa let out a mournful cry. From where she lay Aerith watched in horror at the events. Her eyes shifted from Cloud to Zack, who clutched at his bleeding shoulder. She wanted to go over to him, to make sure he was all right but she was frozen to the spot.   
  
  
  
"So good of you to awaken, Cloud. Destroy the Ancient," Sephiroth commanded. Cloud smiled and nodded as he proceeded toward Aerith. She pressed herself against the back of the altar fearfully, aware that Cloud was no longer the person she knew. Tifa had fallen to her hands and knees and openly wept while Vincent kept his gun leveled on Sephiroth. The red-cloaked man was plagued with what to do regarding the situation. Yet he chose to remain helpless as Cloud raised his sword above Aerith's head. Her eyes met his at that instant. They were as souless as Sephiroth's now. It filled her heart with dread at what had been done to him, but there was little time for pity. She stole one last look at Zack, who had managed to bring himself to his hands and knees in time to see what was going on. She whispered that she would miss him and closed her eyes. Zack instantly withdrew his sword with a passionate cry of INo!/I. The next instant his sword locked with Cloud's directly above Aerith's trembling form. Zack stared hard at Cloud through eyes disoriented from pain. Cloud pushed against Zack's unyielding blade with a stubborn grunt.   
  
p  
  
"No...I won't...let you...," Zack swore through clenched teeth. Cloud returned Zack's glare, holding it when Sephiroth snapped his fingers. Like a puppet Cloud stepped back and lowered his sword. Zack still kept his suspended defensively before Aerith. Sephiroth chuckled.  
  
  
  
"It seems this is not the proper time to do this. Come, Cloud, we must prepare!" Sephiroth said as he slowly rose into the air. Cloud obeyed without question and to everyone's surprise, also took flight. Tifa got to her feet and tried to go after him, but Vincent held her back. She screamed for Cloud to stop, to look back at her, anything before her emotions got the better of her and she collapsed in Vincent's arms. Sephiroth and Cloud vanished together, master and servant finally reunited. When they were gone Zack dropped his sword and fell onto his side with a groan of agony. Aerith hastily crawled to him and soon had his head situated on her lap. Vincent, somewhat disturbed by Tifa's intense sobbing, decided to continue to hold onto her. If anything, it was the least he could do. He watched the display between Zack and Aerith silently.  
  
  
  
"Zack...you came to help me....and look what happened," Aerith said, tears rolling down her face. Zack winced in pain, blood rushing in torrents from his gaping shoulder wound. With a bloody hand he reached for Aerith, his Mako-blue eyes hazy with the promise of unconsciousness.  
  
  
  
"I did...what...I had to...do...," Zack replied before groaning. Aerith held onto his bloodied hand within her own, caring little that her white skin was going to be blemished with crimson. She whispered hopeful words to Zack while he lay twisting in pain. He managed to laugh a bit, something which brought a sad little smile to Aerith's face.  
  
  
  
"What a way....for us to be...reunited," Zack said, then closed his eyes in a blissful faint. Aerith gathered his upper torso to her and held him tightly, sobbing onto his blood-soaked shirt.   
  
  
  
"We must go. He needs medical attention or else he will die from blood loss. Let me wrap it up while you contact the others with this," Vincent said, tossing Aerith the PHS. Aerith reluctantly released Zack's unconscious body and nodded. Taking the small device in hand, she pressed the switch and waited. She noticed that like Zack, Tifa had fainted from the ordeal. Fresh tears rolled down Tifa's fair face as Vincent gently layed her down beside Zack. Aerith gasped slightly when she heard Barret's gruff voice on the other end of her PHS.  
  
  
  
"What the hell's the matter? Red started actin' all crazy about a minute ago, sayin' Sephiroth was near!"  
  
  
  
"It's true, Sephiroth was here. I can't explain now, but please meet us in the center of the city. We need some help," Aerith replied, wiping away her tears. Barret promised he would and cut off the connection. That done Aerith settled herself on watching Vincent wrap Zack's wound with a torn strip of his red cape. Aerith went to help him when she noticed Vincent glance at his left hand, a metallic claw. By the time Aerith and Vincent had finished tending to Zack, Barret and Cid were making their way down the stairs. Cid swore once he saw the four, especially the pool of blood which surrounded Zack.  
  
  
  
"Hot damn! What the hell happened here?!" he demanded. Vincent rose to his full height and gestured to the two laying on the floor.  
  
  
  
"Like Aerith said, we'll explain later. Hurry," Vincent replied with cool detachment. Cid muttered a comment about Vincent before heading for Zack and hoisting him over his shoulder. He grunted slightly at the extra weight. Aerith retrieved Zack's sword while Barret gently picked up Tifa. He shook his head.  
  
  
  
"This ain't good. Wait, where's Cloud? I'd half expect that spiky-headed fool to be right in the middle of thangs!" Aerith looked away at Barret's words, unable to voice the truth. Vincent did it for her.  
  
  
  
"Sephiroth has taken control of Cloud. We must move on now."  
  
  
****  
  
Bone Village  
  
  
Later, with the sounds of Vincent's explanations hardly contained by the door which seperated the bedroom from the main room of the Inn, Aerith sat at Zack's bedside. Her hands were folded on her lap, her eyes downcast as she silently watched the rise and fall of Zack's bare chest. His entire upper right side had been securely bandaged by the village's local doctor, several red stains showing through. The doctor also gave Zack some sort of a painkiller to ensure peaceful slumber. Aerith sighed again at Barret's raised voice over the team's current dilemma. She was thankful that the sedative had rendered Zack completely unconscious since she felt he wasn't quite ready to listen to the argument in the next room.   
  
  
  
"I can't b'lieve this shit! Lemme get this straight- you're telling us that Sephiroth tried to kill Aerith, but Zack appeared outta nowhere to take the blow? And then he jes snapped his fingers and Cloud was under his control? Bullshit!" Barret roared angrily. Vincent was the picture of perfect calm as his red eyes followed Barret's every move. Seated around him were the remaining members of Avalanche, either interested or completely bored with the topic. Of the bored lot was sixteen-year old Yuffie, who sighed loudly. No one paid her any mind, and that didn't make her happy. She decided to entertain herself by rolling a summon materia within her palm, occasionally glancing up to see the action. Red and Cait Sith sat on either side of Yuffie, Red more distressed over Cloud's disappearance than his teammates. Barret's pacing continued while Cid spoke up.  
  
  
  
"That's what it sounds like. Man, what a way to begin this numbskull journey for me," Cid remarked, taking a drag on his ever-present cigarette and exhaling.   
  
  
  
"Now we have an even bigger dilemma. Not only must we stop Shinra and Sephiroth, but we must save Cloud," Red said, rising to all fours, his tail swishing back and forth. Yuffie ducked to avoid the small flame, muttering to herself.   
  
  
  
"I...don't think Cloud wants to be saved." All present, even Yuffie, turned in the direction of Tifa, who sat alone in a worn-out chair with the back facing the room. For hours she had sat there, staring into the distance while her heart wept for Cloud. She endured the long argument Barret presented to detached Vincent until she could no longer remain quiet.  
  
  
  
"You can't mean that, Tifa!" Barret said, clearly shocked. Tifa slowly looked over her shoulder at her friends, her amber eyes filled with sadness. Her voice possessed a hollow quality that was totally unlike her.  
  
  
  
"I do. Oh, Barret, if only you had seen him go to Sephiroth. It- it was as if he were waiting his whole life for that moment. Nothing I said even got a reaction out of him. Sephiroth was the only one he saw," Tifa explained sadly. There were murmured responses to Tifa's words, some more vocal than others. In the adjacent room Aerith closed her eyes and shook her head. What could they do now? Go and pursue not only Sephiroth but Cloud as well? So many things needed to be decided but at the moment Aerith only wanted to be with Zack. Seeing him pinned to the ground with Sephiroth's sword imbedded within his shoulder still haunted her memories.  
  
  
After a lengthy conversation with the Planet, Aerith's consciousness had just returned to her body when she opened her eyes to see Cloud staring down at her. Whether she was still disoriented from her experience or simply tired, Aerith did not realize the pained look in Cloud's eyes when they locked gazes. She remembered smiling at him then, offering him some comfort to alleviate whatever it was that ailed him. The next thing she knew was feeling the force of someone knocking her over as Tifa's screams radiated in the air. Aerith had bounced once, skidding her elbow in the process before coming to a full stop. Looking over her shoulder she gasped sharply at Zack, the gleaming Masamune standing erect out of his body. She couldn't say or do anything due to what happened. All she recalled was fear when Sephiroth pulled his sword free, fear when he snapped his fingers and Cloud came to attention, fear when Cloud raised his sword menacingly in her direction. It was then she was sure her life was over, and when she glanced over at Zack a spark of denial flashed in his eyes. With quick reflexes he had unsheathed his own blade to defend Aerith from Cloud's strike. The two friends struggled for a moment while Aerith's heart pounded in her chest.   
  
  
  
It was Sephiroth who ended the small confrontation, taking flight with Cloud in tow. After that all Aerith could do was get to Zack's side to make sure he was all right. She remembered hearing Tifa's calls and eventual sobs, but at the moment all Aerith saw was Zack. The sight of his warm blood pooling on the altar floor made her ill, yet she remained steadfast. There were so many things she had wanted to say to Zack, to tell him she loved him, but he had fallen unconscious soon after. Now, as Aerith stared at his sleeping form, she wished with all her heart that he would awaken. She longed to hear his voice again, to see his smile, to know all was forgiven between them. Suddenly the sound of someone kicking something over in the next room drew Aerith's attention, and after planting a soft kiss on Zack's brow, reluctantly left his side.   
  
  
  
As soon as she opened the door she saw Vincent kneeling on the floor picking up pieces of a broken vase, the reason for the crash she had heard earlier. All members were present save Barret, but Aerith didn't have to be told it was he who caused the ruckus. Red glanced her way and gestured to her with his head.  
  
  
  
"Aerith. How is Zack?" Red asked, his usually serious voice laced with worry. Aerith sighed and shook her head as she closed the bedroom door behind her. Crossing to the other side of the room where a vacant chair was, she settled down and folded her hands on her lap.  
  
  
  
"He's still asleep. The doctor said he would probably sleep the night. What happened?" she asked. Red explained about Barret's reaction to not only the news of Cloud's disappearance, but the bit of information Cait Sith let the team know about Shinra.  
  
  
  
"It seems Rufus is gathering a team consisting of pilots and scientists in Junon. He plans to go north," Red explained. Aerith could understand why Barret was so angry. He was a man not unaccustomed to dealing with problems, but when they mounted on top of one another like this it was only natural for a breakdown. Aerith looked for Tifa, distressed when the brunette couldn't be found.  
  
  
  
"Tifa? Where is she?" Yuffie replied from where she sat sideways in her chair, a summon materia within her hands.  
  
  
  
"After Barret blew his top, she went out after him. I just don't get any of this," Yuffie remarked. Aerith couldn't agree more with the young girl, but they needed answers, a plan of action.   
  
  
  
"I suppose we're staying tonight. Maybe tomorrow we can discuss where we're going from here," Aerith suggested. The others agreed with her, for she knew they were as lost as she. That decided Yuffie announced she was going to explore the village and left before anyone could comment. Red settled down beside a chair and layed his head down, closing his one good eye for much-needed rest. Cid and Vincent retreated to their individual rooms, which left Aerith and Cait Sith alone.   
  
  
  
"Say, what's that feller in there gonna do now?" Cait Sith asked, his every movement accompanied by the sound of mechanical joints working. Aerith turned her eyes to the closed door, seeing in her mind Zack sleeping on the bed.   
  
  
  
"I don't know. I suppose when he wakes up he'll tell us."  
  
  
  
"I remember him from the company. Bright kid, but something of a troublemaker. Weird to see him now, on the opposing side. I didn't know he was this pro-Planet," Cait Sith remarked. Aerith smiled somewhat.  
  
  
  
"Neither did he. I'm going to rest," Aerith said, rising and heading for the room Zack was in. Cait Sith didn't comment about her going in there with him, nor did she expect him to. Opening the door and shutting it softly behind her, Aerith was surprised to see Zack staring at her. He hadn't moved, but sure enough his eyes were open, following her every move. Suddenly she wasn't sure what to say. She expected him to be awake tomorrow where she would have her wits about her so they could talk. Everything was still so new, so raw that she knew she would end up breaking down in front of him.   
  
  
  
"Aerith," Zack said, his voice cracking and slow due to his medication. Aerith managed to smile at him before walking to his side and taking a seat on the chair adjacent the bed. Zack's head moved ever so slightly so he could still stare at her. She felt a little odd at his gaze. His Mako-blue eyes possessed tranquility, acceptance, and joy.   
  
  
  
"...I did it....I...protected...the last....Cetra....," Zack murmured so softly Aerith had to lean closer to hear him. She eyed him curiously.  
  
  
  
"Zack?" Zack's eyes slowly closed as he exhaled. She reached for his face, daring to touch him. Her hand soon cupped his cheek, and a pleasant warmth surged in Aerith's body. She was sure Zack felt it too since he looked over at her again.  
  
  
  
"...I know...who...I am...now....what my...role...is."  
  
  
  
"I don't understand."  
  
  
  
"....mother....your...mother....did this...," Zack said, his last words drawling a bit. Aerith still didn't know what he was getting at, and wouldn't know any more since Zack had fallen asleep again. Confused by his words, Aerith remained where she was. Her eyelids grew heavier and heavier as she watched him until she could no longer fight sleep. Laying her head down near Zack's arm she slept soundly, comforted only by the fact that he wasn't lost to her.  
  
  
*****  
  
  
Elsewhere...  
  
  
  
Hidden within the deep recesses of a centuries-old wound lay master and servant. The master, suspended on high above his charge, spoke volumes regarding his plan. The servant, submissive and totally under his control, listened with his head bowed low.  
  
  
  
"I have all the keys in which to begin my ascent to godhood. Yet I cannot act while she is still alive."  
  
  
  
"Master, what is it you wish me to do?"  
  
  
"Lead them to me. They will no doubt want to settle things, but it will be all for naught. When the blood of that girl spills, so shall everyone else perish. It is my decree that you, my servant, go and bring her to me."  
  
  
  
"It shall be as you will it."  
  
  
  
"Precisely. Now go." When the servant bowed low and left, the master allowed himself a small, triumphant laugh.   
  
  
  
"I will be a god. Nothing, not even the Planet's 'chosen one' can stop me. This destiny is mine alone."  
  
****  
  
  
  
Dawn came and went in the busy town of Bone Village, with its excavators rising early to get a headstart on the day's digging. There was small talk of the goings on in the world, but everything centered around the group who had emerged from the Sleeping Forest the other day. Odd enough to see travelers other than those interested in the digging sites Bone Village had to offer, it was even more so to see one of those being carried by a comrade. The sight of the injured man's blood was enough to get a digger to alert the town doctor. There were no questions asked and no answers received save for one- the subject of the group leaving as soon as they were able. Seeing a bloodied man convinced the locals that this entourage brought trouble wherever they went.  
  
  
  
The doctor, who had emerged from the Inn after checking on his patient, was pleased to announce Zack's good recovery, and his good fortune. He stood outside the Inn talking with Cid, who had stepped out to get a smoke.  
  
  
  
"That boy is extremely lucky the injury didn't strike anything vital," the doctor said. Cid cast a glance the man's way and grinned.  
  
  
  
"Try telling that to the guy who wanted him killed." The doctor blanched at Cid's words, politely excused himself and trudged off. Cid chuckled to himself. Even though he was a newcomer, he still found it no less exciting had he been there from day one. The story about Zack was something that had yet to be explained, but Cid wouldn't have to wait very long. When he entered the Inn again he found that Zack was mobile, standing in the corner of the room practicing motions with his injured shoulder.   
  
  
  
Cid said nothing, plopping himself down on a chair and putting his legs up on the coffee table situated in the center of the room. Zack stood with his back to Cid as he worked the kinks out of his arm, grunting in pain. Soon others emerged from their respective rooms and the living area was filled with idle chatter among near-strangers. Barret called for everyone's attention with a loud shout.  
  
  
  
"Hey, lissen up! We need a plan, and fast! Damn Shinra's on the move again, and we gotta get Cloud back too," Barret said. Yuffie yawned, not offering any sort of suggestion. Tifa sat with her head down, surprising many that she even had the strength to sit and listen. Red glanced in Vincent's direction, wondering if the former Turk had some insights. He leaned against the far wall with his arms crossed and eyes closed. Vincent apparently had nothing to offer either.  
  
  
  
"Come on! 'Dis is Cloud we're talking about!" Barret said, his temper rising. Tifa suddenly shot to her feet and spoke harshly, tears streaming down her face.  
  
  
  
"What did I tell you yesterday, Barret? Cloud doesn't want to be saved!" she cried before running out of the door, her hands over her face. Barret went to give chase but decided against it at the last minute. He just shook his head and grumbled. He then noticed Zack standing in the room.  
  
  
  
"Hey! You'd better tell us your story." Zack glanced at Barret, his eyes narrowed slightly.  
  
  
  
"With an attitude like that, you'll be lucky if I give you the time of day." Barret was enraged then, taking a step toward Zack and clenching his large fist. He shook it angrily as his voice issued venom.  
  
  
  
"What the- I oughta beat your cocky ass for that! Where you get off talkin' like that ta us? We coulda left your butt at the city!"   
  
  
  
"Hey, Barret, can't you see that this is still new to everyone? You won't get a gameplan if you start shouting the day after a tragedy. Yeah, you guys want to stop Shinra and all, but now this involves me too. I want to find Cloud and set him free from that madman, but we can't do it when the girl who loves him needs time to heal." Barret, obviously as taken aback by Zack's words as everyone else in the room, had nothing to say.   
  
Zack left the room and closed his door, leaning against it with a sigh. He wasn't in the mood to deal with Barret at the moment. His eyes caught sight of Aerith asleep on the bed, her hands curled at her face as she lay on her side. Seeing her brought a smile to his face at what he had accomplished. The ache in his shoulder was for her. He would gladly endure another injury if it meant her safety. Out of all the problems that hung over he and Avalanche, the most immediate required Zack to make amends with Aerith.  
  
  
  
Taking a seat beside her, Zack stretched out onto his back, unable to rest on his right shoulder due to the pain. He watched Aerith for a few moments longer until her eyes slowly opened. She gave him a sleepy smile upon seeing his face. Zack returned it, angling with his head toward his injury.  
  
  
  
"See what you make me do?" he said, getting a laugh out of Aerith. She stretched her arms above her and lifted herself up so that her head was resting on her hand.   
  
  
  
"I'm glad you're all right, Zack. You sure gave me a scare," she replied. Zack gave a nonchalant shrug, but his smile proved he was still teasing her.  
  
  
  
"It's what I do best. Giving you a scare, not taking sword wounds in the shoulder."  
  
  
  
"Zack...tell me what happened to you. You've changed, that much I can tell." Zack was expecting that and nodded, easing himself up into a sitting position. His left hand absently fingered the bandage which covered most of his right side as he spoke.  
  
  
  
"When you left Cosmo Canyon, all I could think about was finding you to apologize for being an ass. Bugenhagen told me you had gone so you can imagine I was even more angry. Yet something kept me from rushing out of his door. He said you left me a message that asked I should understand what I can do and then rendevous with you. That, doubled with my own curiousity, kept me in Cosmo Canyon. Bugenhagen and I went on this...how would you say it, a spiritual journey? While we were in the Lifestream we saw parts of my past, particularly when I was in captivity. It turns out when one of those doctors raised the level of Mako I was receiving, my reaction was more than they expected. Aerith, I don't hear the Planet's voices, I only hear one."  
  
  
  
"One? I don't understand," Aerith said, awed by Zack's story. Zack looked directly into her eyes then, as if preparing her for the next portion of his story.  
  
  
  
"That voice I hear is your mother's. She appeared before us in the Lifestream and explained why she did what she did, not only giving me that extra boost to escape, but also the need to see you again. It was really surprising to know your mother had that ability," Zack said. Aerith was speechless. Her eyes were wide, her lips slightly parted as she took in his story.   
  
  
  
"My..my mother? Zack...how is this possible?"  
  
  
  
"I wish I knew. Ifalna didn't really specify, but she said the Planet chose me to protect the last Cetra from evil. She said that it was because of my wish to see you alive again that she came to me with this purpose. But you know something? I didn't need any sort of special powers or great destiny to tell me that I wanted to see you again."  
  
  
  
Aerith stared at Zack for several moments, unable to believe what he had just told her. It was such an unlike-Zack thing to say, but he certainly said it! And he was gazing at her with such intensity that she could not deny the truth. Aerith suddenly smiled, sat up, threw her arms around Zack's neck and kissed him. Zack was so taken back that he lost his balance and fell onto his back with a muffled 'Oof!' but soon he was returning her kiss. He held fast to her with his left arm, feeling a sense of warmth flow over him. As before, he could see her innermost desires and dreams, re-enacting her memories as if he were present. The memory which stood out most was when she and Cloud were at the Gold Saucer on the gondola ride. Their conversation was muted, but Aerith kept picturing Zack with her over Cloud's image. It was enough to convince him that she did love him.  
  
  
  
Aerith saw Zack's struggle against himself as he fought to come to terms with his mission, seeing that sometimes, when doubt was at its strongest, he wished he were back in Midgar at Dirk's shop. It touched her heart knowing that Zack turned his back on an otherwise normal life for her. When they parted both had tears in their eyes. Aerith laughed when Zack quickly wiped them away.  
  
  
  
"Still have some of that macho bravado?" she teased. Zack grinned at her.  
  
  
  
"I'm a man. I have to be macho with some things. So, do we have an understanding?"   
  
  
  
"You still haven't told me how you found me at the City of the Ancients. How did you know Sephiroth was there already?" Aerith asked. Zack gathered her closer to him, taking care that she lean on his left side instead of his right. The memories were still quite fresh in his mind.  
  
  
  
"I can sense you and Sephiroth so I just followed. I actually saw Sephiroth's shadow from above and had to act fast. I didn't even know Sephiroth had his sword withdrawn, but I didn't care. I just needed to get you out of the way. You can imagine my surprise when I felt the sword run me through," Zack explained.   
  
  
  
"I didn't know what to think. I was too scared to move. But, Zack, what are we going to do about Cloud? Everyone in the other room is so confused, and poor Tifa is heartbroken."  
  
  
  
"I heard it all. I was standing there by the window when Barret opened his big mouth." Aerith pulled away from Zack to look him in the eyes, a smile on her face. Zack wasn't sure why she was so happy all of a sudden but soon enough she told him.  
  
  
  
"Zack, you go find and talk to Tifa. She needs some emotional support right now, doesn't she? Maybe hearing stories of Cloud will help convince her that he does want to be saved," Aerith said. She expected Zack to protest but he nodded.   
  
  
  
"All right. Just let me put my shirt back on," Zack said, slipping away from Aerith and rising to his full height. He crossed over to where his sleeveless shirt lay, carefully slipping it over his wild mop of hair and down around his slender form. He even went so far as to equip his gloves, shoulder pads and sword.   
  
  
  
"You hold the fort down here, then. Maybe they'll listen to you, I don't know. I haven't spent any time with these people other than you, Cloud, Tifa and Barret." Aerith promised she would and stood up. She kissed Zack softly and smiled. Zack winked at her, pushed the door open and strode out. Those left in the main room merely glanced his way before going back to his business, Vincent being one of them. When Zack passed him by Vincent spoke.  
  
  
  
"Too much love is the opposite of despair. An overpowering love may consume you in the end," Vincent said. The depth of his statement made Zack pause in his tracks. He looked over at Vincent for a moment, their eyes locking. It was the first time Vincent had ever spoken directly to him.  
  
  
  
"Judging from what you know about the situation, I think you have no idea what you're talking about," Zack remarked.   
  
  
  
"I have loved deeply, possibly deeper still in my lifetime. I know all too well the pain that is associated with losing a loved one."  
  
  
  
"Uh-huh. So did you want to go spread your wisdom to Tifa? That's where I'm headed now, and if I'm not the right man for the job-"  
  
  
  
"It was not meant to insult. Tifa is...in a great deal of pain. No one should suffer as I have. I do not know your reasons for being here but I gather they center around your own love for Aerith. You are, perhaps, the 'right man for the job'," Vincent replied. When he said no more, Zack assumed the man was finished. Casting him one last odd look, Zack left the Inn to greet the cool morning air. There were a few diggers out, settled for the day before their individual sites as Zack walked past them. The sounds of the ocean mixed with birdsongs above, the symphony topped off with the wind rustling through the trees. It truly was a nature lover's paradise, but Zack had no time to admire it. He didn't have to look far for Tifa, recognizing her seated form on a low rise just outside the town. Her back was to him, her mind miles away. Zack was practically on top of her when she gave a start, turning to look up at him. Her long ponytail mimicked her movement.  
  
  
  
"Oh, Zack! You scared me," Tifa said, bringing one hand up to wipe away tears she didn't want him to see. Zack rubbed the back of his head and laughed slightly. Tifa was the second person to tell him that.   
  
  
  
"Sorry. Um, can I sit?"   
  
  
  
"You don't have to ask, Zack. I actually wanted to talk to you," Tifa said as Zack settled down beside her. He withdrew his sword and held it between his legs, leaning his head against the handle. His shoulder still ached with unending pain, bringing Zack to the conclusion that he would need more time to heal before he could use his arm normally again.  
  
  
  
"You know, I still can't believe Cloud isn't with us anymore. Just yesterday we were traveling together in search of Aerith, hoping against hope she was safe. Turns out she had a guardian angel looking over her, and had he not pushed her out of the way she wouldn't be with us. What were you thinking when you shoved her out of the way?"  
  
  
  
"Just that I needed to act fast before something bad happened. Look, we're not going to discuss me and Aerith. I've been told you need some convincing Cloud wants to be saved," Zack said, deciding to be frank with her. Tifa exhaled slowly as she brought her knees closer to herself and layed her head down.   
  
  
  
"It's not that at all, Zack. I just feel Cloud's happier with Sephiroth, as crazy as that sounds," Tifa said. Zack blinked at her statement, quickly following up with a noise of disgust.  
  
  
  
"Hell no! Did you know that during his time in SOLDIER all he ever talked about was you?" Tifa looked over at Zack in surprise, listening intently as Zack told her stories. Some parts he added a dramatic flair, which brought a smile to her face. He had her laughing by the time he was done with certain tales. Tifa again was the bright-faced young woman who was the voice of positivity in Avalanche, the one to speak up when others were down.   
  
  
  
"There's just one thing I want to know, Zack. Can you do anything for him?" Tifa asked. Zack shrugged slightly.  
  
  
  
"I don't know. Bad enough he didn't remember me when we got back together in Midgar, now he won't remember anything except Sephiroth's will. But don't worry, I made a promise to you that I'd help him, right? I hope to keep it." Tifa smiled again.  
  
  
  
"Cloud must have felt lucky to have you as a friend. I don't know when this change happened in you, but I'm glad of it. I guess I don't need to tell you that the others might look to you for leadership since, well, Cloud sort of..," Tifa gave a helpless shrug.  
  
  
  
"I get the picture. Okay, let's go back and let everyone know things are fine with you." Tifa couldn't agree more and leapt to her feet soon after Zack did. The two walked, then eventually raced to the Inn entrance. Time was of the essence, and they needed to discuss tactics.  
  
  
****  
  
  
Two hours later Avalanche sat in a semi-circle around Zack as he addressed them. He brought everyone up to date on his new abilities which he promised would help find Cloud and Sephiroth faster. The group didn't complain too much about someone they hardly knew assuming the role of leader, but it was enough that Aerith and Tifa trusted him. Zack realized that as long as he was all right with the girls, the others had no problem. It was deciding on their next move which resulted in conflict.  
  
  
  
"I say we go straight to the Northern Crater! We can surprise 'em all!" Barret said. Cait Sith looked over at him, gesturing with both his paw and Moogle arm at Barret.  
  
  
  
"And how do you plan ta do that? Ya'll sprout wings? They're flying there, and most likely have a headstart on us." Barret, as much as he hated to admit it, agreed to Cait Sith's reasoning with great reluctance.   
  
  
  
"What if we repair the Tiny Bronco?" Red suggested. Cid shook his head.  
  
  
  
"I need time, parts and tools to pull off a job like that. Shit, we're almost out of options," he remarked. He added a few extra pleasant words after his statement which resulted in groans from the others.   
  
  
  
"Okay, we can't fly there. We're already on the Northern Continent, so what if we walk?" Zack suggested. Walking was an option no one wanted to do and he was met with comments from both sides. Aerith watched the exchange quietly, wondering what to do and say when there was a knock on the door. All turned in unison and practically responded as one for their visitor to enter. A young man wearing the clothes of a digger poked his head into the doorway, his hat pushed to the side.   
  
  
  
"I'm sorry to interrupt, but I couldn't help overhearing your story. You need transportation to the crater? My father has something that may be of some use," the boy explained, somewhat shyly. Tifa stood and gestured for the boy to enter with a warm smile. He did so, reaching up to yank his hat off in the presence of a lady. He wasn't an unattractive young man, aged between eighteen and twenty with dirty blonde hair, smudged cheeks and brilliant green eyes. He seemed awestruck by Tifa, but when he cast glances around the room it was Yuffie who brought color to his cheeks. She didn't seem to notice.  
  
  
  
"What's your name?" Tifa asked. The boy snapped out of his stupor and introduced himself.   
  
  
  
"Justin. You won't believe it if I tell you, so you'd all just better follow me to my house." Justin turned to leave when he stopped, realizing he didn't know anyone's name. He smiled and nodded politely as each member spoke their name, turning red again when Yuffie spoke up. Soon the troupe was led out of the Inn by Justin, his legs carrying him expertly across the uneven terrain. Behind him were Zack, Aerith and Tifa while the others held up the rear. Yuffie was at the end of the line, almost as if she were making sure Justin didn't see her again. The village wasn't large, for soon Justin stopped in front of his home and called to his father.   
  
  
  
"Dad! You there?" Justin called. Silence. Standing in front of the assembled group suddenly gave Justin the distinct impression all eyes were on him, and he nervously called for his father again. The front door opened and his mother stepped out, also dressed in the garb of a digger.  
  
  
  
"Justin, you'll wake the dead if you keep screaming like that. Your father isn't here, he's out back," his mother explained. Justin issued apologies and nodded, turning to look up at Zack, Aerith and Tifa.  
  
  
  
"I guess I shoulda known Dad'd be there. He's tuning the thing up now. Um, can only a few of you come with me? The back area isn't that large," Justin suggested. Zack agreed, knowing Aerith and Tifa were already spoken for. Cid stepped up and jabbed a thumb at his chest.  
  
  
  
"I wanna see this thing for myself so I'm comin'." Justin bowed his head in agreement, doing a poor job at hiding his hurt that Yuffie didn't want to go. The four adults proceeded after Justin around his semi-small house toward the mysterious 'back area'. The sounds of tools hitting metal assaulted Zack's ears, bringing memories back to the time he spent welding for Dirk. Cid broke into a grin at the sound. After rounding a bend surrounded by tall trees, the five came upon a clearing where a single man stood on a ladder bent over his project. A heavy canvas cover prevented anyone from prying into his business, but the disfigured shape was enough to convince Cid.  
  
  
  
  
"No way! That can't be what I think it is!" he exclaimed. Upon hearing the old pilot's words, Justin's father looked over his shoulder at the unexpected guests. Justin smiled and waved.  
  
  
  
"Hey, Dad! These folks need some help," Justin said. His father, a tall man bearing the same shade of hair as his son and blue eyes instead of green, descended the ladder to regard the troupe before him. He eyed Zack up and down with a raised eyebrow.  
  
  
  
"SOLDIER, huh? Not surprised to find many formers of that group nowadays. So, what is it you want of me?" Zack proceeded to explain their need to reach the Northern Crater in search of their missing friend as Cid circled the covered object. He was as giddy as a schoolboy to know what lay beneath the material. Justin's father, Brett, was a sympathetic soul to their cause. He hated Shinra almost as much as Barret.  
  
  
  
"Lucky for us Shinra doesn't have any interest in this village. Well, I may as well tell you a little about myself. Years ago I worked for Shinra too, brought in during the war with Wutai when Shinra needed weapons and mechanics. I was one of those top-secret project lackies Shinra required in order to keep certain things under wraps and away from potential spies. What I'm about to show you is the fruit of their labor, taken back by yours truly when Shinra pulled the plug on our department," Brett began before walking toward the object and grabbing a handful of coverlet. With a mighty pull Brett had loosed the covering so that it slid away from the concealed project within, revealing to all-  
  
  
  
"An experimental fighter plane!!" Cid almost shrieked, slapping his hand against his forehead to further illustrate his surprise. Aerith breathed in awe, looking the sleek form up and down. It was gray in color with a clear dome situated over the cockpit area while the rest of the body bore small, oval-shaped windows for passengers. Cid made rounds endlessly, rattling off to himself the features it possessed. Brett laughed.  
  
  
  
"Calling it a fighter plane would be an overstatement. This thing was designed to bring in soldiers from the air, but many felt it wouldn't fit the description of 'fighter plane'. So the project was scrapped, but I kept it. I've been tuning it up for the day I could give it a test flight," Brett explained. Cid's rounds brought him full circle with the rest of the group where they all could witness the boyish happiness on his face.  
  
  
  
"I'll be damned! I always wanted to test fly one of those things, but I spent all my time trainin' for outerspace." At that word Brett's eyes widened. He pointed at Cid excitedly, reminding Zack of a child who just saw something he always wanted.  
  
  
  
"You wouldn't be the Captain, would you?"  
  
  
  
"Damn right I am!"  
  
  
  
The two men burst into laughter and embraced, slapping each other on the shoulder while exchanging words. It left Zack and the others at a loss for words, even Justin. Aerith elbowed Zack and whispered to him.  
  
  
  
"Isn't it nice that Cid found someone he can relate to?"  
  
  
  
"Yeah but I'd wish he would do his male bonding when I'm not around." His comment made Aerith stifle a giggle, successfully masking it when Brett turned his attention back the three.  
  
  
  
"Why didn't you say he was the Captain? I would have come to the Inn personally to meet this legend! I'll do anything for you guys, you name it!" There was a collective sigh of relief before Zack gave Brett the lowdown on their mission. In the meantime Justin's mother, Deanna, came out bearing refreshments for her guests. The girls made small talk with Deanna while Zack made his best attempt at not looking bored. Cid and Brett were going over the statistics of the plane, which left only Justin for company. For some reason Justin reminded Zack of Cloud.  
  
  
  
"Um, excuse me, Zack, can I ask you a man-to-man question?" Justin said suddenly, bringing Zack's attention solely to him. He found Justin's choice of words odd yet strangely amusing. He decided to humor him.  
  
  
  
"Go ahead." Justin swallowed slightly, casting nervous glances his mother's way, then his father's. He motioned for Zack to follow him to the other side of the house, something Zack did while suppressing a smile. Once they were out of eyesight and earshot, Justin spoke.  
  
  
  
"That other girl with you, what's she like?" Zack blinked, unable to answer. He knew very little about Yuffie except that she often caused trouble in Avalanche's ranks. He could only shrug.  
  
  
  
"Would you think I'm lying when I told you I hardly know her?" Zack asked. Justin pouted a bit but he nodded.   
  
  
  
"It seems like you're only familiar with those other girls. Oh, don't tell Aerith's boyfriend this, but I think she's very pretty." Zack smiled.  
  
  
  
"And how do you know she has a boyfriend?" Justin gave Zack a look which read 'Were you born yesterday?' before replying.  
  
  
  
"Someone as pretty and nice as her shouldn't be without one. Thanks for listening to me," Justin said, preparing to return to the back. Zack held out his hand, halting the boy in his tracks.  
  
  
  
"Did you want to at least talk to Yuffie? I could help you," Zack offered. Justin's broad smile was enough to convince Zack and soon he had given Justin a pep talk along the same lines as he did Cloud years ago. Justin was excited no doubt, nodding eagerly as he absorbed Zack's every word. They had just finished their conversation when Brett called for Justin to return. When the two rounded the side of the house they found Brett leaning against the plane while Cid happily tinkered with the engine.  
  
  
  
"Run and fetch me my tools, Justin. Don't forget the map, either!" Justin nodded and raced into the house, nearly knocking Deanna over when she opened the door for him. Brett laughed at his son's eagerness. Cid called down to Zack, waving an arm above his head.  
  
  
  
"Hustle down there, man! We're taking off today, and this thing can only carry four inside the plane, not counting the pilot" Zack looked to where Aerith and Tifa stood, Tifa nodding in silent acceptance.  
  
  
  
"I'll go tell the others to wait here for us." Zack gave her a thumbs-up sign, smiling at her understanding. Aerith went to his side and slid her arm around his waist, emitting a happy sigh when Zack pressed a soft kiss on the top of her head.  
  
  
  
"You excited?" Zack asked. Aerith nodded.  
  
  
  
"Yes! I've always wanted to fly in a plane, to be up there with the birds. I'll get a window seat, won't I?" Aerith requested. Zack laughed and promised she would. Justin returned then, bearing his father's toolbelt and rolled maps. When he saw Aerith with her arm around Zack, his face turned beet red. Zack just smiled, waving off any sort of apology the boy was going to muster. Aerith watched the exchange curiously, her questions answered by yet another kiss to the top of her head by Zack. She smiled, resigned to her answers. The excitement had gotten to her, but she never forgot that despite her front Tifa was crying inside for Cloud. (We'll find him and finish this with Sephiroth. I just know it....and if my prayer has reached the Planet, it won't let Sephiroth achieve what he wants either.)  
  
****  
  
  
  
An hour later Brett was situated in the pilot's seat with Cid already inside the belly of the plane. Deanna, Justin, and the remaining Avalanche members were on hand to wish their comrades and loved ones luck on their journey. Zack stood in the doorway of the plane waiting for Aerith and Tifa to say goodbye to the others, well aware of Cid's persistent 'Can we get going yet, dammit?!' behind him. Cid was so antsy Zack swore the old pilot would fly himself to the crater. Deanna at last shooed the two girls aboard, blowing a kiss Brett's way as well. When Aerith and Tifa were seated Zack pulled the door shut and secured it. Aerith already was looking out of the window, waving as Brett revved the engines and slowly turned the plane toward the makeshift runway that lay beyond. Earlier Brett had Justin and some of the diggers from town unveil the path which had been hidden from sight by camoflauge coverlets. Now it lay in plain view for all to see, nary a tire groove imprinted on the dirt. It was the plane's, and the runway's, virgin ride. Brett had named it correctly then- Avalanche now was on board Pristina as she made ready to take flight.   
  
  
  
"This is your captain speaking, please be sure you are seated and securely buckled in. This baby goes fast!" Brett called to the others via the PHS attached to the wall. Cid acknowledged him the only way he knew how, adding a 'Hurry up!' at the end. Zack felt the shudder of engines, then the vibration in the floor as Brett maneuvered Pristina further away from his house to avoid property damage. The plane stopped then, accompanied by the engine's roaring until at last Pristina broke free. Her passengers were pinned to their seat backs, hands clasping armrests and hearts pounding. Aerith glanced out of her window to see nothing but green blurs whiz by, then she felt as if the floor were rising. She reached for Zack's hand and grasped it, finding comfort when he gave it a reassuring squeeze. Naturally he wasn't going to tell her he was also scared.  
  
  
  
Pristina's nose angled up as the rest of her body lifted off the ground. Blue sky filled the panorama of the windows as Brett cleared Bone Village to open sky. The plane soared at higher altitudes than any other plane, but Brett insisted there was no danger.   
  
  
  
"Don't worry, the plane may be experimental but yours truly has been working on her forever!"  
  
  
"Can this really take us to the Northern Crater?" shouted Tifa to the PHS.   
  
  
  
"Negative on that. I can take you as far as the strip of green near Snowy Village. The glacier up there is too large, and there isn't any place for the plane to land. She's not exactly equipped with hover mode!" Brett replied.   
  
  
  
"I didn't count on climbing a glacier," Zack said to Aerith, who just smiled and shrugged.  
  
  
  
"It's all right, we'll be fine. How's your shoulder?"   
  
  
  
"Tender, but I can live with it. I'll just have to watch myself when in combat."   
  
  
  
Aerith seemed satisfied with that and sat back to enjoy the ride. Zack refrained from telling her his wound was throbbing angrily now due to the takeoff. That, and he hoped they were traveling in the right direction. He was quite sure when they found Sephiroth, they would find Cloud. Zack feared deep inside that it would be Cloud they'd find first.   
  
  
  
****  
  
  
  
  
Pristina was as fast as Brett praised her to be, making the flight from Bone Village to the landing site in almost no time at all. Before Zack knew it Brett was announcing their descent, then the plane's wheels touched ground as it rolled to a stop. Cid unlocked the door and slid it open to reveal to the passengers an ice blue sky, snow-capped mountains and the faint rainbow curtain of lights which always passed over the region. Aerith and Tifa exited first, each commenting on how cold it was. Zack emerged last after Cid, bringing a hand up to his eyes to shield it from the bright sun. In the distance sat the large mass of mountain which made up the Northern Crater and from what Zack could see, getting there wouldn't be easy. A glacier of immense size sat stubbornly between the tiny Snowy Village and the crater, challenging those with enough courage and stamina to climb its face. (As if this quest could get any more difficult.)  
  
  
  
"The Snowy Village is about two miles from here, but that shouldn't mean anything to you guys, especially Zack. I mean, this sort of weather must be second nature to you," Brett said, smiling in Zack's direction. The young man stretched his lips in a feeble excuse of a semi-amused smile before turning away. Brett chuckled.  
  
  
  
"You know, I think you guys'll be okay. I'm going to wait here for you, all right? Here," Brett said, reaching into the plane and removing the PHS. He tossed it to Cid, who caught it deftly.  
  
  
  
"Just give me a yell and I'll come runnin'. Good luck!" Brett said, waving and stepping into the plane again. He secured the door shut to ward out the cold and any curious beasts that may cross his path. Zack looked over at Aerith as she joined his side, her staff withdrawn and smile on her features. Tifa double checked her glove and materia as Cid took a practice swing with his spear, grunting his satisfaction.  
  
  
  
"I'm ready for anything," Cid announced around his cigarette, his gruff voice traced with excitement. The quartet headed off into the distance in single file, Zack in the lead and Cid in the rear. Unconsciously the men kept the women between them despite the fact Tifa was a master martial artist and Aerith's magic skills were unsurpassed. Neither girl seemed to mind the procession much, for it gave them a sense of protection.   
  
  
  
Nothing but large, snow-covered mountains filled the area with the tops of distant evergreen trees barely visible from far-off forests. The crunching of snow beneath booted feet echoed all throughout the crisp morning air as winds danced overhead. Their invisible swirls gently grazed icicles which hung off mountain cliffs, emitting a soft tune upon impact. It was beautiful in the northern continent, free of cities like Midgar sucking the lifeforce of the Planet. Only nature existed here. Zack felt Bugenhagen would appreciate the scenery greatly, a smile coming to his face as he thought of the eccentric old man. He made a mental note to return to Cosmo Canyon when his journey was over to further talk with him. Unlike Dirk, whom Zack had never considered labeling friend, Bugenhagen was the only other person he could call that. No one had ever delved so deeply into Zack's personal memories, nor had the power to do so.   
  
  
  
The procession continued on, turning due west at a bend where more mountains and distant trees came into view. The lone cry of a bird of prey soared overhead, which was followed by its mate. As they passed by a cluster of half-frozen bushes Cid stopped, eyeing the plant curiously. Tifa glanced over her shoulder to find Cid standing in front of the bush in a slight crouch, his hands resting on his knees. It looked as if he were about to pounce on something.  
  
  
  
"Is something there?" Tifa called, drawing Aerith and Zack to a stop. Aerith turned her eyes on Cid and giggled at his stature while Zack rolled his eyes and placed his hand behind his head, a sigh escaping his lips. Cid angled his upper body to the right in an attempt to get a better glimpse of the hidden creature, his eyes set in a stern glare.  
  
  
"I'm not sure. I thought I saw something move," Cid replied. Zack crossed his arms and leaned to the side impatiently.   
  
  
"Just let it be. We don't have a lot of time," Zack remarked, turning away to start walking again. Aerith and Tifa followed suite, but suddenly Cid yelped in surprise as the mystery animal made its presence known by leaping out. Cid stumbled backward and fell to the snow flat on his backside, arms and legs swinging upward. The creature, a Jumping, turned its attention to the remaining three after successfully scaring Cid senseless. Its beady black eyes stared hard at its enemies, its large carrot-shaped club swaying menacingly. Aerith and Tifa assumed defensive poses on either side of Zack, who withdrew his sword in a flash.  
  
  
  
"I told you to leave it alone!" Zack called to Cid, who lay on the ground cursing. He shook a clenched fist in Zack's direction angrily before righting himself on his feet. The Jumping was caught in a pincer attack then, but it didn't look at it as a disadvantage. Without warning it leapt in Aerith's direction to deliver a devestating Club Sword attack. Aerith braced herself for the attack, stumbling backward and nearly losing her grip on her Princess Guard. Tifa counterattacked immediately with her fists, driving them home into the Jumping's side. Zack sheathed his sword and closed his eyes, folding his hands at his chest and concentrating. A ball of fire erupted above the Jumping's head, wrapping it up in a fiery embrace. Cid finished the creature off by launching his spear into its back. With a mournful cry the Jumping collapsed to the snow, half-burnt and bleeding. Cid wrenched his spear free and leveled it to the ground, taking a puff on his cigarette.  
  
  
  
"That's what you get, you sonofabitch," he announced proudly. The other three chuckled at his remark, but soon their eyes were drawn to the area behind Cid. Aerith took a step back as a hand went to her mouth, Zack reaching out to take hold of her arm to bring her closer to him. Tifa swallowed and finally managed to point.  
  
  
  
"Um, Cid, I'd look behind me if I were you." Cid looked at Tifa oddly, then with a shrug did as was told. No sooner had he done that he yelped again. Running for them at top speed was about a dozen Jumpings, all racing to avenge their fallen comrade. Words were no longer needed as the quartet broke into a run. Zack, being the most fit, gained an early lead but he forced himself to slow at realizing Aerith and Cid were falling behind. Tifa was the only one who kept pace with him.   
  
  
  
"Zack, we'd better think of something before they trample us to death!" Tifa shouted breathlessly.   
  
  
  
"I know! Just gimme a minute to think!" Zack replied as his mind went into overdrive with ideas. His eyes surveyed the area around them, the idea of starting an avalanche coming to mind. That was soon put to rest when he realized the mountains were in front of them as opposed to behind. What else could he do? He didn't have the skills to cast Fire3, which would incinerate everything in its path.   
  
  
  
"Zack!" Tifa cried, drawing Zack from his thoughts. As he turned to look at her he caught sight of a crevice situated within a mountain. Grabbing Tifa's arm, he steered her toward the crevice with all his might. She released a surprised cry at the sudden turn, but she was quick to assess the situation. Zack waited for Aerith and Cid to come by so he could direct them to the cave when he spotted Aerith collapsing to the ground. Cid was too far ahead of her to be of any help, but he stopped and turned to defend her. Zack broke into a run, his breaths coming hard and fast, his hand reaching for his sword handle. Pain shot through his injured shoulder when he unsheathed his blade. Adrenaline provided Zack with the painkiller he needed to forget his wound. Aerith was in danger, and that was all he saw.  
  
  
  
The tide of the onslaught turned suddenly when Aerith waved her arms in front of her in a motion as if she were casting a spell. Blue energy crackled above her before it extended to the Jumping hoarde. Each and every one was frozen in place when the blue streaks hit them. Cid gawked, not having seen Aerith use that spell before. Zack had slowed to a complete stop once he saw Aerith go into the familiar trance-like state. He had seen it once before when thugs injured him. She got to her feet, dusted the snow from her pink dress and turned to smile at her friends.  
  
  
  
"Let's hurry, my spell won't hold them forever." Zack blinked, quite sure she was going to give him the same wide-eyed stare as before. Apparently she had used this spell before and the shock of it never overtook her. Tifa smiled and waved in Aerith's direction, calling to her.  
  
  
  
"That was fantastic, Aerith! I'm glad you know how to do that!" Aerith blushed at Tifa's compliment as she joined Cid and Zack. Zack looked down on her, his face all smiles until the pain of his shoulder assaulted his senses. Aerith gasped at seeing the fresh blood which was coloring Zack's bandages red.   
  
  
  
"I say we follow the girl's advice and hightail it outta here," Cid remarked. No one argued with the pilot and soon they were underway again, Aerith tending to Zack's wound as they walked. He winced as she put pressure on his shoulder, softly telling him he should be more careful.  
  
  
  
"Don't worry about me. I can get it patched up again in the Snowy Village," Zack replied. That satisfied Aerith and she walked on by his side, her hand in his. There were no more random creature encounters as Snowy Village slowly came into view. They drew closer and closer until the smells of the roaring fires came to their senses. By the time they cleared the entrance all were shivering uncontrollably. The Inn, the largest building in the right corner of the village, was their unanimous destination. Two children dressed in heavy snowsuits were outside their house constructing a snowman, their laughter bright. A dog barked playfully at its owner as the child raced up and down a small incline on a sled. Windows were bright with warmth, chimneys released smoke which lazily climbed heavenward. The atmosphere was quite peaceful despite the urgent mission the four were on.  
  
  
  
The cold which for so long had bitten at the quartet melted away almost instantly when Zack and company entered the Inn. A small table was situated to the right where two patrons sat talking amongst themselves. Zack proceeded for the counter and signaled for the Innkeeper.  
  
  
  
"I'm coming!" came a voice from behind the counter. Zack looked around only to receive a shock when the man appeared in front of him. He apparently had been tending to something below when his newest customers entered.  
  
  
  
"How can I help you?" the man said, taking the time to eye Zack, Aerith, Tifa and Cid. What caught his attention most was the drying blood on Zack's shoulder. As if aware of the man's looks, Zack placed his gloved hand over the wound.  
  
  
  
"I just wanted to know if we could use the room for a few hours. We won't be staying very long," Zack explained. The man again regarded the troupe.  
  
  
  
"If I may be so bold, sir, but I don't think this is the place for you."  
  
  
  
"What? All we want is the room for a few-" Zack's angry words were cut off by Aerith, who reached up to cover his mouth with her hand and smile at the man.  
  
  
  
"He meant so we could just rest for a bit. We're climbers who want to challenge the glacier."  
  
  
  
"Really? Well, sure! Climbers are respected around here, especially since we lost one of our own. The room on the first left is unoccupied," the man said. Aerith smiled again, removed her hand from Zack's mouth and stepped away. Zack tossed some gil onto the counter and left without a word. Tifa and Cid nodded their thanks before joining the other two as they ascended the stairs.   
  
  
  
"It sure does pay to be a pretty girl," Zack remarked, getting looks from both Aerith and Tifa.   
  
  
  
"Is that so?" Aerith challenged, her eyes sparkling mischievously. Tifa placed her hands on her hips in response. Cid hurried past them, mumbling to Zack that he was on his own.  
  
  
  
"How else would that guy have given us a room?"  
  
  
  
"Don't be ridiculous. We're here to climb that glacier, aren't we? It was the right thing to say," Aerith explained with a smile on her face. Zack realized Aerith's reasoning and managed to form a smile on his face. It was quite obvious he was a little embarrassed.  
  
  
  
"Okay, okay, maybe I was a little rash. I just want to get this over with," Zack replied. The two girls couldn't agree more and resumed their trek up the stairs.  
  
  
****  
  
  
  
Just as Zack promised the Innkeeper, their stay was rather short but not uneventful. No sooner had the four checked into their room, the town was invaded by Shinra troops and a young Turk named Elena. She had begun pestering every villager she saw until one of the guards persuaded her to calm down. In a humorous display of superiority, Elena struck her guard only to miss him and go tumbling down the small hill located in the front of the village. Her men chased after her, leaving two behind to prevent anyone from leaving or coming in. The sight of Shinra disturbed Aerith greatly, and at her insistence the team was off and running again.  
  
  
  
The first dilemma that faced them was getting down the steep hill which would take them to the heart of the glacier. The Innkeeper proved invaluable when he presented the four with individual snowboards, warm clothing and other things that would help them on their journey.   
  
  
  
"You guys be careful, all right? The slopes are very steep," the Innkeeper warned as he stood among the four, who were shrugging into their equipment. The girls wore jackets made of animal fur with large hoods and scarves that would help keep the cold away from their faces. Goggles were also presented to them save Cid, who smiled and lowered his own set over his eyes. The pack of cigarettes that were always present crunched due to the motion, but Cid didn't seem to notice. Zack didn't want to be burdened with heavy winter protection yet at Aerith's insistence agreed to wear a cloak that tied at his neck.   
  
  
  
"I wouldn't worry too much about us. We can take on anything," Cid declared, grinning. Zack couldn't agree more. His macho side came out full force when a challenge loomed ahead of him, which caused him to forget his true purpose. With a smug smile lighting his features and haughty air, Zack shrugged indifferently.  
  
  
  
"Damn right. Okay, let's go!" Zack said before turning and rushing out of the Inn. Cid wasn't too far behind, pumping his spear into the air while whooping joyously. Aerith and Tifa were less jovial.  
  
  
  
"I hope nothing happens," Aerith said as she watched the two men race each other to the town's exit. Tifa felt the same way but smiled and placed a reassuring hand on Aerith's shoulder.  
  
  
  
"It's like Cid said, we can take on anything. I'm pushing myself to the limit for Cloud. I want him back with us so bad I can't wait to see him again. I know I'll be able to tell him what I feel then," Tifa said. Aerith smiled softly.  
  
  
  
"I know you will. Both you and Zack can help Cloud find himself again. I feel so much pain for him, though. Surely he is fighting against Sephiroth's control even now," Aerith remarked, gesturing with her gloved hand toward the boys. They were shouting for the girls to hurry. Yet Aerith had no idea how wrong she was, for the same Cloud they spoke of watched the four from his hiding place. His eyes narrowed in Zack's direction but a slow, evil smile came to his lips when Aerith came into his field of vision.  
  
  
  
(Do not engage them now. Follow them, let them believe they will be successful.)  
  
  
  
"As you command, master," came Cloud's hollow reply before vanishing in an eyeblink.  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
In essence snowboarding not only was dangerous, it required extreme skill. The quartet discovered this no sooner had they cleared the decline into the unknown. Zack seemed to be the only one who boarded with some ease, but it was Tifa who took to it like a fish to water. She soared on ahead, a smile on her face as the rush thrilled her. Cid lumbered behind, maintaining his balance by extending his arms akimbo and praying that he didn't crash. Aerith was managing only slightly better, obviously pleased when Zack slowed down so she could catch up to him. In one swift motion he had his hand locked within hers. He cast a smile in her direction, seeing just the twin aquamarines of her eyes peeking out from the scarf around her face.   
  
  
  
The four continued down at alarming speeds, taking severe turns and bends with minimal problems. Tifa was in the lead, edging her snowboard toward the right-hand turn, then to the left. Suddenly the path vanished from beneath their boards, sending the four into the air toward an unseen destination. The last thing Zack recalled was pulling Aerith closer to him as they were airborne, praying that when they landed he would take the force. Nothing but the whining of winds surrounded him while he was vaguely aware of Aerith's presence beside him. Zack didn't know how long he was suspended in air, but soon he was rolling admist drifts of snow. His landing created a long streak in the unblemished snow long before he came to a complete stop. His mind, disoriented by the fall and the roll, was hazy with confusion. His stomach turned endlessly, the world around him spun as he lay there on his back in a self-made snow drift. Aerith was curled up beside him, her head ducked so low it appeared she could have broken her neck. Not too far away were Tifa and Cid, also laying in similiar positions. It was Aerith who stirred first.  
  
  
  
"Oh, is everyone all right?" she asked above the howling winds, her voice groggy. She was met with mumbled responses from Tifa and Cid as they emerged from their drifts. Cid's goggles had fallen past his nose, his blonde hair frosted with snow and cheeks bright red. Despite his appearance he beamed like a child.  
  
  
  
"Hot damn! That's almost as fun as flyin'!" Aerith smiled at Cid's enthusiasm before turning her attention to Tifa. The brunette was on her feet and brushing snow from her clothes but she glanced up and nodded to Aerith.  
  
  
  
"I'm all right, just a little dizzy. What about Zack?"  
  
  
  
At his name Zack abruptly sat up and raised his left arm, releasing a jubilant yelp. It startled Aerith so that she fell back with a hand on her chest, her eyes wide. Cid broke into fits of laughter. Tifa just shrugged as Zack collected himself and looked to Aerith. He smiled and chuckled before getting to his feet. He helped her up, pausing only to plant a kiss on the top of her head.  
  
  
  
"We'll have to do this again sometime."  
  
  
  
"Shit! It's freezing! Let's get moving! You got that map, right?" Cid called to Zack. Zack nodded and pulled it out, unfolding it to reveal a roughly drawn picture of the area they were in. A large red check marked the base of the glacier, the Gaia Cliffs, but an unknown amount of paths were scattered all over. Zack was glad the Innkeeper mentioned the map before they suited up, for this place was a death trap to those who didn't know where they were going.   
  
  
  
"Let's head that way. Maybe we can beat out this storm," Zack suggested, taking note of the increase in snowfall and biting winds. The others agreed and they walked on in single file, bracing themselves against the wind. Snow feet in depth slowed their pace, for it reached up to their calves. Aerith had the most difficulty due to her dress, yet she pressed on. When the men weren't looking she unbuttoned the lower half and hiked it up past her knees for easier movement. She was thankful the long coat she wore protected her legs from the snow even though her feet and ankles begged for relief.   
  
  
  
Zack wasn't faring any better. His wound gnawed at him endlessly due to the extreme weather. That, doubled with the crazy snowboard ride, added to his discomfort. He put it in the back of his mind as he trudged on. Time passed them by as day slowly turned to dusk when Zack signaled for them to take a break. They were in an area surrounded by ice-covered water where steam could clearly be seen rising from the surface. Cid was the first to slide down the slope to inspect it, announcing it was a hot spring. He gleefully immersed his hands into the water, groaning loudly as it brought on both relief and pain. The storm had long since ceased, having covered the region in a fresh blanket of white. The chill did not change, but at least the winds died down. Without the wind pushing the cold air into their faces, the quartet found they could endure this weather a little longer.  
  
  
  
As Aerith and Tifa took their turn at the hot spring, Zack kept a lookout. There was nothing to see for miles except snowfields. Trees had long disappeared, not to mention any form of wildlife. Not even the aggressive creatures dared come out in a place like this. Zack wondered if he were crazy to have suggested walking in this weather. (No, this is for Cloud as much as it is for me and Tifa. We both want him back, but we must defeat Sephiroth too. What I wouldn't give for a hot shower right now,) Zack thought, his face drawn. The urgency of finding Cloud and Sephiroth helped him focus on their mission even as his body ached for warmth. He could feel the first stages of frostbite on the tip of his nose, silently cursing himself for not taking a scarf. A small part of his macho side still resided within him after all. Pride over common sense as it were. It made Zack chuckle to himself. No, he couldn't change overnight but he had all he wanted in the world. Aerith, the girl who captured his heart five years ago, Aerith, the young woman who stood beside him on the journey. The reason for his escaping Nibelheim and eventually becoming the Planet's chosen savior. (Dirk would laugh at me if he heard this. Hell, I would have laughed with him at one time.)  
  
  
  
"Hey, quit daydreamin' over there! You want to get your hands warm?" Cid called, pulling Zack's mind to the present. He acknowledged the pilot and made his way down the slope, nearly losing his balance when his left boot slipped on some ice. He quickly regained his composure and knelt down, submerging his hands. The hot water made him shiver all over as it bit at his frozen hands. He couldn't help himself from emitting a contented sigh, which generated laughter from Aerith. Zack glanced at her over his shoulder and made a face. Aerith giggled again. It was good to hear her laugh despite their mission. She was taking everything quite well. Zack wondered if she were the bravest among them.  
  
  
  
"Where do we go from here?" Tifa asked when Zack rejoined them on the high rise above the water. In response he removed the map from its holder on his belt and unraveled it.   
  
  
  
"I don't really know. The map doesn't have this hot spring marked on it," Zack said, narrowing his eyes at the parchment. Tifa stood next to him and looked at it, studying it silently. Her face brightened then and she pointed to a marker to the east.  
  
  
  
"I recognize that place. If we go back the way we came, we should come upon it. See? It's not that far from the cliffbase at all," Tifa said, smiling. Zack bobbed his head in agreement, complimenting her on her good thinking.   
  
  
  
"I was Nibelheim's number one mountain guide. I was watching for landmarks ever since we landed," Tifa explained proudly. Zack chuckled a bit as he rolled the map up again.  
  
  
  
"I remember. Okay, let's go!"  
  
  
  
Just as Tifa said, the group made it back to the area she had spoken of and soon they emerged successfully from the snowfields. There was a collective sigh of relief from each member, especially when the small house came into view. It was rustic in its appearance with its weather-worn surface and single tower possessing a white flag. The flag whipped in the wind that came down from the mountain, and the party had to stare in awe at their next challenge.   
  
  
  
"Let's see if someone's home. We could use a break," Zack suggested before heading toward the house. Aerith trailed after him, her head lowered and arms wrapped tightly around herself. Tifa wasn't faring any better, nor was Cid. All were exhausted to the point of unconsciousness. They all would have fainted from cold if not for the house which made them press on. The smoke rising from the chimney indicated someone resided there, so it doubled their urgency. Zack acsended the small porch and knocked on the door, wincing at the action since the cold had numbed his hand so badly. After a moment the sound of approaching footsteps echoed inside the house, then the creaking of the door as its occupant opened it. An older man with graying hair and mustache stood before Zack, his eyes showing curiousity.   
  
  
  
Zack opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. His eyes closed and he leaned forward into unconsciousness, alarming the man. He managed to catch Zack before the young man fell. Glancing at the other three, he quickly issued orders for them to come inside. Cid helped the man carry Zack into the first room on the left and lay him out on a couch as Tifa closed the door. Aerith went to Zack's side no sooner had the two men stepped away from him to inspect the SOLDIER.   
  
  
  
"Are you climbers from Snowy Village?" asked the man as he crossed the room to where a basin of hot water lay. He submerged a white rag into it and wrung it out, returning to Zack's side. He gave it to Aerith, who used it to brush the small icicles away from his face and hair.  
  
  
  
"We're looking for our lost friend. We believe he may have come up this way," Tifa explained. The man quickly gestured for Tifa to go to the closet located in the hallway.  
  
  
  
"I'll hear your story later. We must keep this young man warm. There are heavy blankets in the closet," he said, his voice urgent. Tifa nodded and went there, pulling the door open and grabbing the first two blankets she saw. She returned to Zack's side, Aerith stepping away so the brunette could cover him.   
  
  
  
"I cannot believe he went out in this weather with just that cloak on," the man remarked, shaking his head.   
  
  
  
"Will he be all right?" Aerith asked worridly. The older man smiled a bit at her.  
  
  
  
"His reluctance to take precautions regarding the harsh weather didn't kill him, so yes, he'll be all right. He needs to be kept warm and when he awakens, I'll have some soup prepared. Please, I have rooms here so feel free to use them if you need to rest. You look as if you've traveled all day in that weather," the man said. Just as his guests were about to leave he gasped at his own forgetfulness.   
  
  
  
"Forgive me for not introducing myself. My name is Holzoff. Go and rest while I prepare soup for everyone." The three weary travelers didn't have to be told twice and headed for a room save Aerith. She had settled herself beside Zack, watching him as he slept. His face was so cold it looked blue, his lips purple and eyes lined with red. The only solace she had was the slow rise and fall of his chest as he slept but otherwise he looked dead. Aerith's own weary body soon surrended to sleep, too deep into the dreamworld to feel Holzoff place a blanket over her for warmth.  
  
****  
  
  
Zack stood paralyzed in the center of a large cavern, sunlight streaming through from cracks in the ceiling. They passed over him slowly, cutting ribbons of brilliance across his form. Standing directly before him was the menacing presence of Sephiroth, whose smile infuriated Zack.  
  
  
  
"We meet again, o chosen one. I feel you are very near to me now, but as I have said before it is all for naught. The Ancient will die." Zack clenched his teeth and narrowed his eyes, his only defense against Sephiroth.  
  
  
  
"Like hell she will. You know I won't let you."  
  
  
  
"Perhaps not. Perhaps you will fulfill your destiny by saving this world. Or you will have to come to terms with something you have feared since the beginning," Sephiroth said, his ice blue eyes cold and detached. Zack was about to ask what the man meant when Cloud suddenly materialized beside Sephiroth. Zack couldn't believe how different Cloud looked. His complexion was extremely pale, his eyes shadowed and lips curled into a sneer. The way he stared at Zack made him shiver.  
  
  
  
"This is what awaits you. Death by the one you once called friend and death to that Ancient. I fear the Ancients have chosen incorrectly for their savior. It is not in your will." Zack looked away from Sephiroth momentarily, calling out to Cloud.  
  
  
  
"Cloud! Listen to me! It's me, Zack! We were in SOLDIER together! You told me about how you cared about Tifa and your dream to become great!" Zack shouted. Cloud's stony facade suddenly developed a hairline crack as something flashed in his eyes. For a brief moment Cloud was the confused young man Zack saved from his Mako prison but Sephiroth snarled and waved his hand. Cloud vanished in an eyeblink. Zack was furious.  
  
  
  
"Damn you, Sephiroth!" Sephiroth responded by materializing before his captive, so close that Zack could stare head-on into his eyes. Sephiroth grabbed Zack's right shoulder with his hand and squeezed it, causing Zack to cry out in pain.  
  
  
  
"Challenge your god, chosen one! Death awaits you all!"  
  
  
  
Zack's scream pierced the area around him as Sephiroth mercilessly tortured his wound, but he heard the madman's words loud and clear. The world spun out of control at that moment, Sephiroth's distorted image stretching as his laugh surrounded Zack. Suddenly a beam of white light struck Sephiroth, knocking the man back and enveloping Zack's form. Zack welcomed his unknown savior as he collapsed. A distinctly female voice called out to Sephiroth.  
  
  
  
"You will not succeed. The Planet will decide what is right. You are an abomination to the world, for your will did not die. Return from whence you came," she commanded. Sephiroth's scream was angry and pained as his form dissolved. The light turned to Zack, who lay on his side in its center. Arms draped in white cloth reached for him, illuminated hands cradling his upper form to her chest.  
  
  
  
"Rest well, Zack. I am with you, and nothing will harm you. You must fulfill your destiny."  
  
****  
  
Zack's eyes flew open as his breath came fast and short. He could feel his heart hammering in his chest due to the dream. An unfamiliar ceiling swam into his view, which brought confusion to Zack's senses. Where was he? How did he get here? The dull ache in his right shoulder drew his attention then, and for a moment it was all he could concentrate on. In his dream Sephiroth had spoken to him again, had shown him Cloud and aggravated his wound. He was quite sure Ifalna had come to his aide, chasing Sephiroth away like the bad dream he was and cradling Zack like her child. Ifalna was with him even now, even though she hadn't spoken in several days. He wondered what had happened to her when movement caught his eye and he looked.  
  
  
  
Aerith had her head on his chest, her hands cupped beneath her face. She was waking from sleep, and Zack found the strength to whisper her name. Hearing it willed Aerith to open her eyes and she did so, smiling softly at Zack. He returned it.   
  
  
  
"Hey," she said.  
  
  
  
"Hey yourself. Have you been asleep like that all this time? Where are we?" Aerith slowly rose to a sitting position and stretched, pausing to rub her eyes.   
  
  
  
"You don't remember? One minute you were knocking on Mr.Holzoff's door, the next you passed out. He said you were lucky you didn't freeze to death because you didn't have the right clothes on," Aerith explained.   
  
  
  
"Mr.Holzoff?"  
  
  
  
"Yes, that's me," came Holzoff's voice from the doorway, startling the young couple. In his hands he held a tray with four steaming bowls on it. The aroma of soup came to Zack's senses, causing his stomach to rumble. He couldn't remember the last time he ate. Holzoff moved carefully to the couch and lowered the tray to Aerith's level, who removed two bowls. She smiled her thanks at the spoons and crackers Holzoff offered.   
  
  
  
"I'll go rouse your friends so they can enjoy their soup. I have a feeling you'll need to hear what I have to tell you if you plan on climbing the Gaia Cliffs."  
  
  
  
****  
  
  
  
  
The following day dawned cold and windy, but that wasn't unexpected in this part of the world. Holzoff had told his story to the four travelers, warning them to keep their body temperatures up and stay together while climbing. He provided belts, hooks and ropes for them as well as a warmer coat for Zack. He felt Zack wasn't quite ready to go back out into the cold but the young man wouldn't be swayed.   
  
  
"Don't get me wrong, I think I should rest more too but this is important. Our friend needs us," Zack explained. There was such sincerity, such conviction in his voice it made Aerith's heart swell with love and Tifa smile. Even Cid was touched. He hadn't known Cloud very long, but he knew the boy meant a great deal to Avalanche.   
  
  
  
"Very well. Be careful, heed my words and by all means stay warm. I don't want what happened to my partner to happen to you," Holzoff said, reaching out toward Zack. Zack nodded and shook the man's hand. Holzoff turned to the others and bowed his farewell before stepping back. Cid opened the door and swore as wind whipped into the house. Snowflakes large and small assaulted him even before he cleared the doorway. At Tifa's insistence Cid pushed himself into the wind, where he was followed by the other three. Holzoff closed the door and secured it, going to the window to watch the quartet walk off.  
  
  
  
Zack silently thanked Holzoff for patching his wound up again, this time with stronger material. It also kept out the cold. The soreness was starting to go away so he felt confident he would be able to use his sword arm if necessary. After the night prior's dream, Zack sensed he would be using it very soon.  
  
  
  
They continued upward in silence, the mountain base slowly growing larger. The winds intensified, pushing against the four with such force they staggered. Snow fell in torrents above them, coating each in a fine layer of white. The winds howled so loudly communication could be achieved only by yelling.  
  
  
  
"Cid! Can you see in front of you?" Zack shouted. He wasn't sure if Cid heard him, for the wind killed any other sound. Tifa turned and shook her head in Zack's direction. Zack swore. How were they to get anywhere with this storm?  
  
  
  
"What do we do now?" Tifa called. Zack shrugged, gesturing toward the sky.  
  
  
  
"Guess we have to wait out the storm! It can't last all day!" he replied. Tifa aknowledged Zack's reply and yelled the same thing to Cid. Zack sighed impatiently. He stopped walking and looked around, seeing nothing but whiteness. It was monotonous to see so much snow.   
  
  
  
"Well, Aerith, we'll have to spend some time in Costa del Sol to get over all this snow we're seeing," Zack said above the winds. He waited a moment for her reply, quite sure she didn't hear him because the howling had increased. Turning to look behind him Zack felt his blood go cold. There was no one there, nor any indication someone had been.   
  
  
  
"Aerith? Aerith!" Zack shouted, growing nervous. Still no response save for the winds. It suddenly hit him like a brick- the same sinking feeling he got whenever danger was near. Frantic with worry Zack pulled his sword and started running toward where Aerith had last been, screaming her name. He hoped to find her, whether she was standing or unconscious in a snow drift. How could he have been so careless? Why didn't he let her walk before him? Zack's strides were slow but persistent as he pressed on, returning all the way toward Holzoff's home. He could see a clearing at the end of his pathway, but something prevented him from going there. Zack was thrown to the ground by an invisible wall, releasing a grunt as he hit. Shooting to his feet again Zack carefully approached the area before him, narrowing his eyes. Sure enough something was there.  
  
  
  
"Aerith!!!" Zack shouted, pounding on the invisible wall angrily. In the midst of all of this, Zack heard the faint but obvious laughter of Sephiroth. It was taunting, triumphant. Zack cried out again as he started to shoulder-butt the wall. He tried cutting it with his sword next, then delivered a few standing roundhouse kicks to it before at last he stopped. It was useless.   
  
  
  
"Zack! Zack!" screamed Tifa as she ran for him in the distance. Zack slowly, numbly turned in her direction. He was thankful the hood he wore hid most of his face, especially his tears.   
  
  
  
"What happened back there? Where's Aerith?" Tifa asked once she got to his side, leaning over and placing her hands on her knees as she caught her breath. Zack's reply was stony.  
  
  
  
"Sephiroth somehow got the drop on us. He's waiting for us beyond the mountain. We can't waste any more time."  
  
  
  
****  
  
  
  
The last thing Aerith remembered was descending the stairs of Holzoff's home directly behind Zack and walking away, making sure she kept him within sight so she wouldn't get lost. The wind was especially cold that morning, and a heavy snowfall was coming down. Aerith wondered how they were ever going to make it when Zack disappeared from her sight. She stopped short, alarm crossing her features. It looked as if Zack had walked straight into the blizzard and not emerged.   
  
  
  
"Zack? Are you there?" Aerith called nervously, holding her coat tightly around her neck. Snowflakes had managed to get in and were running down her neck into her shirt. The coldness made her shiver. Zack did not answer, nor reappear. Fear crept into Aerith's throat then and it took all her will not to start screaming wildly for him. He couldn't have left her!   
  
  
  
Suddenly Zack appeared again, but his back was still to her. She breathed a sigh of relief and walked toward him, trying to quell her previous nervousness.  
  
  
  
"Oh, don't do that. You really gave me a scare," Aerith said. Yet as she drew closer to Zack she sensed something was terribly wrong. It brought her to an abrupt stop. Zack slowly turned around to look at her, and to Aerith's surprise she saw-  
  
  
  
"Cloud?" Cloud said nothing in response to his name. He stood, silent and still, before her. Aerith swallowed as her fear came back. There was something- otherworldly about Cloud's features now. She remembered looking into his face and smiling, managing to get a smile out of him at times. There was no hint of a smile on his lips. His eyes, so dark blue against his pale skin, stared absently at her. The Mako glow was more apparent, which gave his eyes an eerie hue. (Oh, Zack...where are you?)  
  
  
  
Aerith took a step away from this strange Cloud, her legs nearly begging her to run. Soon enough Aerith's numbed mind obeyed and she turned to run, putting some distance between her and Cloud. It wasn't long before she ran into yet another apparition from her worst nightmares. Sephiroth materialized in her path, reaching out to grab her wrist. She screamed and tried to run, but Cloud was there, trapping her. She couldn't escape! Adrenaline surged through her system as she managed to cast a Fire spell, but it was of no use. Sephiroth merely chuckled in amusement at her weak attempt to defend herself. Gripping her wrist even tighter, he pulled her toward him so that she was pressed against his partially-bare chest. The metal clasps which held his coat in place stung Aerith's cheeks due to the cold. Sephiroth brought his other hand up to tilt her head up so that he could stare into her eyes. Aerith swallowed as tears she didn't want to shed rolled down her face.  
  
  
  
"Please...please don't kill me," she whispered, choking on a sob. Sephiroth smiled.  
  
  
  
"Begging for your life will not prevent the inevitable. Alas it will not be I who kills you, Ancient. It will be my servant," Sephiroth said, gesturing with his eyes in Cloud's direction. Aerith, trapped as she was within Sephiroth's embrace, did not see Cloud bow his head toward his master.   
  
  
  
"Zack will come for me," Aerith heard herself say. Sephiroth threw his head back and laughed. It was mocking Aerith's words and she shrank against it.  
  
  
  
"That I have no doubt of. But he will die. Cloud, take the Ancient to my resting place. I have some...things to take care of. Safeguard this as well," Sephiroth said before thrusting Aerith forward roughly. She nearly stumbled over her own feet but Cloud's arm soon snaked around her waist in a tight grip. His free hand opened to retrieve Sephiroth's most treasured keepsake, the Black Materia. Cloud tucked it away on his person and bowed his head. Sephiroth cackled and vanished into nothingness. Aerith was numb with fear as Cloud pulled her close to him. She slammed her eyes shut when Cloud soared into the air, her tears leaping from her cheeks to mingle with the snowflakes. (Please come, Zack...)  
  
  
  
****  
  
  
  
Zack's eyes widened at that exact moment, pausing in his attack stride. Aerith's voice, tinged with fear and hope, has assaulted his mind. She was still alive after all! Reality snapped back to him and he leapt out of the way as a stream of fire soared overhead. The climb had been successful for Zack, Tifa and Cid, but a creature of immense size and power awaited them near the summit. As of now it was battling the three humans with such ferocity Zack wondered how any of them were still standing.  
  
  
  
Schizo's right head reared back and roared after narrowly missing Zack. Zack looked over in Tifa's direction as she made ready to cast an Ice spell on it. The spell took effect, injuring the right head. In response the left head breathed its ice fire on Tifa, catching her shoulder in the blast. With a cry she stepped back. Zack could see the ice burn from where he stood and cursed. Cid attacked with his spear, jabbing it into the monster's side. Both heads retaliated by engulfing Cid in their attacks. Zack saw his team slowly weakening and knew something had to be done. Schizo wasn't going down easy, that much Zack could tell. Yet he couldn't waste any more time on the creature, not when Aerith's life was in danger.  
  
  
  
Zack leapt backward when Schizo lashed out with its right head in the hopes of clamping its jaws over the young man. Safely distancing himself from Schizo, Zack looked around for something in the cavern that could help in the fight. Schizo slammed its feet on the ground and roared, causing the entire floor to split in a Quake3 spell. Zack collapsed, rolling quickly to his left when some rocks loosed from the ceiling came crashing down. Tifa dodged the falling debris before a jagged rock caught her in the leg. Blood descended for the cavern floor, leaving a red trail as Tifa limped away to catch her breath. Zack couldn't see what happened to Cid. Schizo roared again as both heads scanned the area for their prey. Zack looked up at the ceiling, an idea coming automatically to mind when he saw a large icicle dangling precariously above. If only there was a way to make it fall! It surely would pierce Schizo down the middle.  
  
  
  
Taking his chances, Zack dashed out of his hiding place toward where he last saw Cid. Schizo lashed out with its left head, clamping jaws barely grazing Zack's upper body as he sprinted. Zack turned and brought his sword down on Schizo's nose, letting loose blood a sickly color from the open wound. Schizo retracted its head in agony while its counterpart readied to breath fire on Zack. The flaming stream engulfed several scattered rocks instead of the human. Zack finally saw Cid and rushed to his side, seeing as how the pilot's left leg was trapped in debris. Zack hacked away at the rock and freed Cid's leg, screaming for him to get back when Schizo released ice fire in their direction. Cid scrambled to safety, pressing himself against the nearest wall.  
  
  
"Damn! I ain't never seen such a creature!" Cid cried.   
  
  
  
"Cid, I need you to do something! Look up there, see that huge icicle? If you knock it down we can impale this monster!" Cid nodded and flashed Zack a smile despite his haphazard appearance.  
  
  
  
"You got it. Give me the distraction I need!" Zack nodded and the two men raced out to face Schizo again. It roared, pleased that its prey returned for some more. Zack took on a defensive stance, seeing Cid out of the corner of his eye. The pilot had climbed on some nearby boulders which would aide in his jump. Cid nodded to Zack, and Zack was off. With an angry cry, Zack drove his sword into Schizo's belly. Blood spurted out to cover Zack, but he didn't care. He just needed to keep Schizo focused on him so Cid could loose the icicle.   
  
  
  
"Come on, you bastard. Show me something!" Zack shouted, slashing the creature again. Schizo retaliated by attacking with both ice and regular fire. Zack braced himself for the impact when the elements scorched his upper body. (Come on, Cid!)  
  
  
  
Cid stood on the very top of the highest boulder, calculating the distance between he and the icicle when he saw Schizo's attack. Summoning all his strength, Cid leapt high into the air. His spear was set on the icicle, which he struck with intensity. There was a great rumbling followed by the cracking of support as the icicle loosed itself. Cid's jump angled him away from the center of the cavern where Schizo and Zack were, landing on the other side. He rolled upon impact, his spear clattering away. Once he had righted himself he screamed for Zack to take cover. The young SOLDIER got to ground no sooner had the icicle impaled Schizo right down the middle. It roared in anger and surprise. The heads lashed about wildly, streams of undirected fire coursing throughout the cave. Blood gushed from the gaping wound to coat the floor in greenish-red as Schizo went through its death throes. Zack, Cid and Tifa, hidden from view beneath a narrow bridge of rock, watched without remorse as Schizo emitted one final roar and fell onto its side. It moved once, twice, before ceasing all at once.   
  
  
  
Zack heaved a sigh of relief and bowed his head. Cid collected his spear before making his way toward where Zack sat. Tifa joined them as well, holding her injured shoulder. The three looked at each other wearily before smiles formed on their faces.   
  
  
  
"I'd say we make a pretty good team," Tifa remarked. Zack laughed and shook his head. Cid jabbed his finger at his own chest, his lips pursed.  
  
  
  
"Wait a sec, it was MY attack that finished it. Damn monster," Cid said, muttering the last part as he cast a disgusted look at the corpse. Zack got to his feet and sheathed his sword.  
  
  
  
"We have to move on. I heard Aerith calling for me before, so she's still alive."  
  
  
  
"Before we go do you think one of you could heal me?" Tifa asked, gesturing to her wound. Cid removed his Restore materia and did as she asked, a smile of relief crossing her features as the pain melted away. That done Zack led the way past Schizo's rotting body for a long tunnel. Blinding light exploded against their senses but soon enough they were free of the cavern. A short climb brought them to the top where they bore witness to a grand whirlwind that streamed upward from the Planet's core.  
  
  
  
A steep incline was the only way to reach the bottom, and Zack hopped onto it without a second thought. As they made their way down Zack kept his thoughts focused on Aerith. He still chided himself for letting her out of his sight, but soon they would be reunited. Sephiroth would NOT kill her, not so long as he lived. He could feel Ifalna in the back of his mind, always present even though she had not spoken a word. It was as if she were whispering for him to press on despite the odds.   
  
  
  
(You are the Planet's chosen savior. Please protect Aerith and stop Sephiroth's mad quest.)  
  
  
  
Zack silently assured Ifalna he would do just that as he walked on. They were quiet until Tifa called for everyone to look up. As they did a huge shadow soared over them, the sound of plane engines quite familiar to the trio. Cid clenched a fist and shook it at the sky.  
  
  
  
"That's gotta be Rufus! And he has my Highwind! Sonofabitch!!!" Cid shouted angrily, following up with more pleasantries for Shinra's young president. Zack gestured for Cid to be silent.  
  
  
  
"Hey, knock it off! You'll give us away with that screaming," Zack said, somewhat impatiently. Cid managed to keep his comments to a low roar.   
  
  
  
"Cait Sith was right after all. I wonder why Rufus is here," Tifa mused.   
  
  
  
"It doesn't matter. Let's get to Sephiroth."  
  
  
  
****  
  
  
  
In the center of the whirlwind maze which circulated the Northern Crater with such intensity lay Sephiroth and his servant. Their guest, Aerith Gainsborough, was standing upright against the cavern wall with her arms akimbo. Shackles bit into her wrists, the sound of chains rattling accompanying her as she moved. The rough treatment of both captor and weather had loosed her chestnut hair, so now it fell in a curtain to her lower back. Strands combined with her bangs to cover most of her face save her eyes. She constantly looked toward the only entrance where Zack would soon emerge. Since her arrival here she hadn't seen Sephiroth again, but Cloud's presence made itself known. He said nary a word to her, not even when he chained her to the wall. As of now the blonde was standing in the center of the room, his head angled up. Aerith wondered how he didn't have a kink in his neck since he had been staring heavenward for a long time.  
  
  
  
Yet Cloud was listening to the orders of his master, whose true form lay hidden from view. An enormous materia crystal was encased in ancient branches that stretched out from all sides of the ceiling, creating in essence a base for the crystal. Inside was Sephiroth, although it was just half of him. During the years since his death, his will had seeped out to manipulate those induced with Jenova while his body reconstructed itself. The Sephiroth who approached Zack and members of Avalanche was not Sephiroth at all, merely a clone designed to take on his exact appearance. As of now Sephiroth's clone body was disposing of the others in a manner most befitting. His true form communicated with Cloud via telepathy, and their topic was that of the imminent arrival of Zack.  
  
  
  
(The Planet's 'chosen savior' is more stubborn than I previously imagined. He comes even now.)  
  
  
  
(He must be defeated. I will kill him.)  
  
  
  
(Ah yes, that you certainly will. This reunion of yours shall amuse me greatly, but when the time comes to kill him do so with all your strength. Be lethal, cunning, unpredictable.)  
  
  
  
(Yes, my master. And then I shall slay the Ancient for you. You will become a god so long as I live.)  
  
p  
  
(Excellent. Go now and wait for them. This is going to become quite interesting.)  
  
  
  
Aerith looked up when she heard Cloud's foosteps as they took him toward a dark corner near the entrance. She assumed he was going to lie in wait for Zack. Oh how could this be happening? Did Cloud's will truly die when Sephiroth assumed control? What would become of Zack and Cloud should they fight? The mere thought brought tears to Aerith's eyes. (Please get through to Cloud before a battle, Zack. I couldn't bear the sight of you two fighting. You were friends once, and Sephiroth has used Cloud for his own ends. You must free Cloud. Oh, Zack, I hope to see you again before I die...)  
  
****  
  
  
  
"No, Aerith! I won't let you die!" Zack said suddenly, stopping in his tracks and clenching his fist. Tifa and Cid had grown accustomed to Zack's outbursts, for they knew he was communicating with the Planet. Even Cid had been convinced of that. Zack proved to them over and over he possessed that power, and he was determined to end this. Had it been so long ago that Tifa first encountered them in Midgar? Back then she recalled Zack thinking mostly for himself even though he had risked a lot to bring Cloud there. When they all met up again in the Shinra Building it was if Zack and Cloud had never been friends. Cloud had attacked him without warning and Zack's patience was worn thin. No one really understood how much had happened to Zack since then, but they were viewing the results. Tifa knew Zack loved Aerith. Even though she had never heard either say it but their actions gave it away. Tifa wouldn't rest until the one she loved returned to her. Zack was the only one who could bring Cloud around. She placed all her trust in him.  
  
  
  
Zack's heart hammered within his breast as his mind recalled Aerith's words. The trio resumed their trek up the winding pathway which occasionally was blasted with bursts from the Lifestream. Aerith couldn't die, not after what had happened between them. It had taken five long years for Zack to return to her, and he wasn't about to let it end that way. He broke into a run, pushing himself hard as his legs carried him further up the trail. He wasn't even aware of Tifa and Cid following him for his mind was solely set on Aerith. He let his sixth sense guide him as he leapt over crevices and dodged potential enemy encounters. Zack narrowly avoided getting struck by lightning as he went over a crossing that heavy winds assaulted. Bolts of lightning weren't uncommon in this part of the maze, yet Zack pressed on. The ache in his side was long forgotten by the time he reached trail's end. There, in a slice of mountain wall which served as an entrance, Zack saw Aerith. His heart leapt in his throat. She was alive! Common sense evaded him as rushed forward. Aerith drew closer and closer to him until he burst into the room she was in.  
  
  
  
The walls were so high Zack didn't see their end with the ceiling carved away save for the deposit of branches in the center. It made Zack think of a colisseum of some sort. Even the floor was neatly polished, awaiting the scuffle of battles that would mar its surface. Zack looked right at Aerith and called her name. Aerith raised her head but instead of the smile Zack expected alarm revealed itself on her face.  
  
  
  
"Zack! Behind you!" she shouted. Zack didn't even have time to look as he was suddenly pounced upon by Cloud, his sword withdrawn. Aerith screamed Zack's name as the SOLDIER stumbled forward due to the blow inflicted by Cloud. He turned to face his enemy only to be smacked in the face by the handle of Cloud's Buster Sword. The motion sent him spinning for the ground. He fell belly first but was quick to regain his feet and dart aside just as Cloud brought his sword down again. Zack cleared his blade from its sheath, twirled it and set it before him defensively, but he couldn't believe what was happening.  
  
  
  
"Cloud! Snap out of it! It's me!" Zack shouted in vain. Cloud narrowed his evil eyes at Zack and attacked again, their blades singing in the harmony battle brought on. Cloud's strikes were determined and strong, driving Zack back with each blow he defended. Zack searched Cloud's twisted features for any sign of recollection but soon it became apparent this was not the young man he remembered. He was a toy of Sephiroth now, a puppet whose master pulled his strings at will. The thought angered Zack and he started fighting back, slashing wildly at Cloud. Cloud took a few steps back, blocked and parried before bending down to retrieve some of the white dirt they had kicked up. Grabbing a handful and tossing it at Zack, Cloud was on the offensive again. Zack cried out when the dirt hit his face, temporarily blinding him. How he managed to stay on his feet and defend Cloud's wild strikes was beyond him. In the background he could vaguely hear Aerith screaming his name, her voice joined by Tifa and Cid.   
  
  
  
Tifa watched in horror as Zack and Cloud battled furiously against the other, tears streaming unbidden down her face. Cid had his spear at the ready to jump into the fray, but shock kept him glued to his spot. The battle was by all definitions one that would end in death. The concept frightened both Avalanche members as they prayed for victory. Victory in which would bring Cloud back to the fold and result in Sephiroth's imminent defeat. Aerith struggled against her bonds at first, wanting to jump between the two to stop them but now she was riveted. It was a battle no one could enter, and only one would leave.  
  
  
  
Cloud continued his massive onslaught that was slowly driving Zack backwards. Cloud was trying to corner him before he unleashed a killing blow, something Zack didn't want to happen. He was afraid to use all his strength against Cloud for fear of hurting his friend, but that plan soon had to be aborted. Cloud was going to kill Zack if he didn't counterattack. Sidestepping Cloud and bringing his sword about, Zack slammed it into Cloud's back. Cloud staggered forward slightly, putting some distance between them. They circled each other like wildcats, Cloud's eyes wide with hatred and Zack's with pity.   
  
  
  
"I can't believe you allowed Sephiroth to take control of you. Remember what he did to Nibelheim? To your mother, to me? To Tifa?" Zack said. Cloud lurched forward, Zack stepped back but they did not meet again in combat. They continued to circle one another. Zack could see Aerith behind Cloud, her eyes wide with fright. She locked gazes with Zack, silently pleading with him to be careful.  
  
  
  
(Watch out!)  
  
  
  
So startled by Ifalna's words Zack didn't have time to react to Cloud as he rushed forward, shoulderbutting Zack in the chest. Zack released an agonized grunt as Cloud sent his body hurtling backward. He slammed against the nearest wall and sank to the floor, his head bowed low. Cloud was quick to advance, aiming for Zack's heart. Zack had other plans and in an instant had his sword up to block Cloud. They struggled against their own swords before Cloud stomped on Zack's right thigh with his booted foot. Zack winced at impact, lowering his blade ever so slightly. Cloud thrust it forward again, the tip cutting a fine line across Zack's right cheek. Zack brought his other foot up to slam against the junction between Cloud's legs, managing to land a good hit on his inner thigh. Zack took the time to roll away and leap to his feet again, sword out and ready. Cloud also recovered from Zack's blow and charged him again. This time the two men grappled with each other as their blades scraped together. Zack had his hand splayed against Cloud's cheek as the blonde went for Zack's neck. Zack could feel the strength in Cloud's hand as it grazed the skin at his neck, knowing what was to come if he got a secure hold. Zack used all his strength to push Cloud away, granting distance between them once more.  
  
  
  
Zack heaved with exhaustion, taking note that Cloud was too. Perspiration had developed on his brow, neck and arms. He could feel the sweat dripping off his face onto the floor. How long would this go on? He didn't want to fight Cloud any longer. Resigned to his decision Zack imbedded his sword into the ground, point down and stood there, hands free. Aerith gasped from where she was. What was he doing? Didn't Zack know Cloud meant to kill him?  
  
  
  
"I won't fight you any more, Cloud. My battle is not with you, it's with Sephiroth. Where is that coward? I will face him and end this," Zack declared. Cloud apparently didn't like the way Zack spoke of his master and charged him, his sword coming into contact with Zack's side. Zack swayed slightly as the blade bit into him, but he managed to reach out and grab Cloud's wrists. With strength he didn't know he possessed Zack tossed Cloud over his head in a bodyflip. Cloud landed with a large 'thud' directly behind him. The sound of his sword hitting ground resonated as well, but Cloud's grip was like iron around the handle. Zack held his bleeding side as he slowly turned to face Cloud.   
  
  
  
"It's time to end this." Cloud looked up at Zack and spoke for the first time.  
  
  
  
"Yes it is." Things went in slow-motion from that point on as Cloud sprinted toward Zack. His mighty Buster Sword met with the tender flesh of Zack's right shoulder, blood shooting heavenward from the hit. Zack screamed in agony, but Cloud wasn't finished. He continued to attack Zack, shredding his shirt and pants with sword strikes until the raven haired man was coated in his own blood. The attack had pushed Zack all the way to the other side of the room where he hovered dangerously close to an unseen edge. Cloud, finished with his sword, sheathed it and unleashed some devestating punches to Zack's face. His body shuddered with each hit, blood erupted from his throat to splash onto Cloud's pale face. With a final glance Cloud delivered a brutal kick to Zack's chest, which pushed him off the edge. He landed brokenly on the bottom of the pit, moaning in agony. Cloud stood above Zack's form, his eyes flashing evilly. Without a word he lifted his head to stare up at the oncoming cavein. Zack's eyes widened and he covered his head as the rocks poured down upon his form. The sound echoed all throughout the cavern, coupled with Aerith's passionate cry.   
  
  
  
"Zaaaaaaaack!!!!" she shrieked until her voice was hoarse. Tifa fell to her knees and hung her head, her shoulders shuddering as she wept. Cid dropped his spear in disbelief. Was this the end?  
  
  
  
Cloud slowly turned to face Aerith, who fought against her bonds. She had been reduced to whimpering Zack's name over and over and was still doing so when Cloud started his approach. He withdrew his sword and set it in his hands. Aerith wanted to crumple up and die at that very moment, so distraught was she over Zack's demise. She stopped struggling against her bonds to simply hang away from the wall, awaiting her executioner's blow. It was over now. (Well, if Zack is gone then I'll see him again in the Promised Land. Holy will do the rest.)  
  
  
  
As Cloud stood poised to strike soft laughter echoed in the cavern. Cid looked to and fro, readying his spear. Tifa also looked up. A voice they all feared sounded from above, below, beside and around them.  
  
  
  
"Well done! Now kill the Ancient and bring me the Black Materia!" Sephiroth's voice commanded. Cloud nodded in silent obedience and leveled his sword just before Aerith's throat. He had to push her head up in order to gain access to it, but she didn't care. Tears streamed down her face as she thought about Zack. But the inevitable slicing of her throat did not come. She felt Sephiroth was surely taunting her, but her senses were assaulted by screams. When she opened her eyes she saw Tifa charging headlong for Cloud, tears in her eyes and his name on her lips. Cloud didn't know how to react to this and allowed himself to be slammed into. As the two hit the floor, the Black Materia Cloud carried slipped out of its hiding place and rolled away. Sephiroth's cry of indignation roared to life.   
  
  
  
"You fool!!" he shouted before unleashing a magic spell toward Tifa. Cloud had seperated himself from the brunette and stepped back as the spell enveloped her. She screamed in surprise and pain as her body slowly became petrified. Soon Tifa was silent as death upon the cavern floor, her body frozen in place. Tears that did not freeze rolled down to the floor, something Cloud took notice of. As Sephiroth's triumphant laughter surrounded them Cloud's attention was riveted to the stone statue that was Tifa. The sight of her tears brought memories back to him, memories he hadn't seen in years.  
  
  
  
He saw her as a heartbroken young woman, overcome by grief and wandering onto the dangerous Mt. Nibel pathway. Her mother had recently died and she desired to be with her again. Tifa walked bravely down that path, alone and unafraid in her sorrow as her friends, one by one, dropped back. Cloud followed her, managing to get hold of her before they both fell to the ground some distant feet away. When he came to Cloud remembered looking at Tifa's face. There were tears there, tears she had wept for her mother.   
  
  
  
Now as Cloud looked at the statue of Tifa emotions he couldn't control came rushing back. He had been unable to prevent Tifa from getting hurt back then, but this- this was unforgivable! Releasing a cry from the depths of his very soul, Cloud turned away from Tifa to run toward the center of the cavern. Aerith and Cid watched in utter silence as Cloud retrieved his sword and leapt high into the air. He speared the very heart of the materia deposit where Sephiroth's remains were, ignoring the screams of Sephiroth himself. The eyes flew open inside the crystal and a pained sneer formed on Sephiroth's lips.  
  
  
  
"How...dare...you...betray me..." Sephiroth summoned an enormous energy wave that sent Cloud to the floor beside Tifa. A great rumbling started then, knocking Cid on his backside with a surprised grunt. Sephiroth's anger was beyond measure as the crystal which had encased him for years shattered. Shards were scattered all over the cavern, causing the occupants to duck in hopes of avoiding them. Brilliant energy surrounded Sephiroth as he floated downward, Masamune in hand. The most bizzare thing was that he was complete. Anger regarding Cloud's betrayal forced him to take matters into his own hands, and now he had been reborn.   
  
  
  
"I shall ascend as a god! You will not stop me!" Sephiroth cried before jutting his hand forward and casting yet another spell. This time it was Shadow Flare, and it engulfed Cid with all its evil might. Cid was out for the count as far as Sephiroth was concerned and he turned his attention to Aerith. She shrank back as much as she could due to the intensity of his glare.   
  
  
  
"Die!" Aerith screamed as Sephiroth raised the Masamune and thrust it forward. The tip was aimed right at her middle and she was helpless against the attack. Suddenly the Masamune was thrwarted by a sword being flung from another direction. Both swords slammed against the nearest wall and came to a rest. Sephiroth growled and turned to find a battered Zack standing before his earlier prison. Blood soaked his clothes where it wasn't covered with dust which resulted from the boulders. Aerith felt a wave of relief wash over her at seeing him. He hadn't left her after all!  
  
  
  
"You're mistaken, Sephiroth. You will be the one who dies," Zack said.   
  
  
  
"Pompous fool," Sephiroth replied curtly before raising his hand to cast another spell. Zack remained where he was, unmoving and unafraid. The atmosphere grew heavy with the arcane might Sephiroth was using yet Zack refused to do anything. Aerith noticed his eyes dart quickly to the left and she followed his gaze. She gasped when Cloud launched himself into the air with his sword overhead, a scream of rage erupting from his throat. He caught Sephiroth completely off guard with his strikes. As Cloud ravaged Sephiroth in midair, Zack took the time to rush to where Aerith was and free her. She collapsed into his arms when her wrists were free, sobbing into his torn and bloodied shirt. Zack gathered her close to him and turned to watch Cloud deal his revenge against the man who had taken everything from him. Sephiroth groaned and screamed as each blow hit him, Cloud's own voice howling in rage. Cloud finished it off by delivering the final strike onto Sephiroth's upper shoulder. The two came down from the air then, Cloud landing in a crouch while Sephiroth crashed to the ground in a broken heap. Blood poured out from all parts of his body as he weakly struggled to move. Aerith hid her face in Zack's shoulder at the scene. Zack held her tightly, assuring her that he was with her. Cloud stood above the dying Sephiroth, tears streaming nonstop down his face.  
  
  
  
"You took everything from me, even my identity. I cannot forgive you," Cloud said, his voice hollow with emotion. To Zack he sounded almost relieved that the ordeal was over. Sephiroth reached for the forgotten Black Materia, which lay in a small crevice in the floor.   
  
  
  
"I...will...become...a...god...," Sephiroth said brokenly, but Cloud saw what he was going for and walked over to the materia, crushing it beneath his booted foot. Sephiroth released an agonized cry at seeing his redemption destroyed. With the last of his strength Sephiroth managed to grasp a small piece before all movement ceased. Cloud watched the body a moment longer, as if making sure Sephiroth was truly gone before collapsing to the ground. Zack and Aerith went to his side, Zack's own movements harbored by pain. Aerith got to his side first, kneeling down to examine Cloud.   
  
  
  
"He's passed out," Aerith said, looking up at Zack. He gave her a lopsided smile.  
  
  
  
"Not a bad idea," he replied before dropping to his knees and falling forward. Aerith's lap cushioned his fall, and she wrapped her arms around his upper half. She closed her eyes and silently thanked the Planet for everyone's safety. The sound of Cid contacting Brett via the PHS after he came to was all Aerith heard as she cradled Zack to her. At last. It was over.  
  
****  
  
  
A few days later Zack opened his eyes to find Aerith staring down on him with a relieved smile on her face. He was vaguely aware of the sound of a machine beeping beside him, the plain white walls and ceiling, and the smell of medicine. He could feel bandages on his face as well as other parts of his body, but at the moment all he saw was Aerith.  
  
  
  
"Hey," he croaked. Aerith caressed the side of his face that wasn't wrapped up, smiling again. Her touch had never felt so good.  
  
  
  
"You did it, Zack. We're all safe and sound."  
  
  
  
"What happened after I blacked out?"  
  
  
  
"Cid contacted Brett and he was able to bring the rest of Avalanche to the Northern Crater. You see, I was the only one who wasn't unconscious or otherwise immobile aside from Cid so he needed the extra help carrying you, Tifa and Cloud out."  
  
  
  
"Is Cloud....does he remember?" Zack asked hopefully. Aerith nodded.  
  
  
  
"He's in the next room along with Tifa. Oh, Zack, she's so happy he's back. Cloud doesn't know what happened, but when Tifa explained about how she met up with you he wanted to know if you were all right. When you're both well enough Tifa and I promised Cloud that he would spend some time with you." Zack reached for Aerith's face with his right hand, dragging the IV that was present in his upper arm as well. Aerith closed her eyes at his touch.  
  
  
  
"I wouldn't miss out on a reunion with Cloud for anything, but right now I want to be with you. I didn't think I would see you again," Zack said softly. Aerith shook her head as she took Zack's hand within her own and pressed a kiss to his knuckles.  
  
  
  
"You should know better than that. You and I are bonded now."   
  
  
  
"I love you, Aerith," Zack said, surprising even himself. Aerith stared down at him, disbelieving what she had heard. Zack felt a little sheepish having said that, wondering if it was the right time. Aerith suddenly started to cry and bent over to kiss Zack's forehead.  
  
  
  
"And I love you. Hey, don't look at me like that! I'm crying because I'm so happy," Aerith said, sniffing. Zack chuckled as much as his wounds would allow.  
  
  
  
"I know. But don't you tell anyone I said that. Might ruin my image," Zack said, humor lighting up his Mako-blue eyes. Aerith giggled and promised she wouldn't. He was still the same old Zack after all. She leaned over to kiss his lips, but soon realized she wasn't viewing his mind as she once had. Zack noticed the confused look on her face when she pulled away and proceeded to explain.  
  
  
  
"While I was out, Ifalna came to me in my dreams. She congratulated me on a job well done, wished us well and then went back to the Lifestream. My special powers are gone now. Does that make you think less of me now that I can't sense the Planet like the crazy people do?" Aerith shook her head and chuckled.  
  
  
  
"Why should it? No matter what we are bonded by love. I suppose I am crazy, because I'm crazy about you. Always have been," Aerith admitted. Zack smiled again.  
  
  
  
"Once I get out of this hospital and out of bandages for once in my life, I'm going to show you what crazy is." Aerith blushed a bit at what Zack was hinting but she nodded.   
  
  
  
"I'll be waiting for you."  
  
  
  
*****  
  
Epilogue  
  
  
In the weeks that followed the intense battle at the Northern Crater, Avalanche welcomed their long-lost friend Cloud Strife back to the ranks. A great celebration was held at Cosmo Canyon which went on for days. Avalanche were Bugenhagen's most revered guests but it was Zack who received the most kudos. With the air commonplace to him he told his story to his enthralled audience of natives and visitors alike. Seated at a table all their own Aerith just laughed and rolled her eyes at Zack. There was resounding applause when Zack called for Cloud to join him, and the blonde shyly took the stage. The two friends clasped hands in friendship before Zack embraced him with one arm. Cloud had once again reverted to the unsure individual he once was but there was definite confidence in his voice as he spoke. His speech brought tears to Tifa and Aerith's eyes, who were the first to rise and clap. The audience did the same, Red howling his appreciation.   
  
  
  
Zack had his arm around Cloud's neck as the men walked off the makeshift stage, grinding his fist into Cloud's blonde hair.  
  
  
  
"You're so damn crazy, you know that? Look at you, eating up the crowd!" Zack said. Cloud looked over at his friend and smiled.  
  
  
  
"I learned it from you."  
  
  
  
It took Zack a moment to realize what Cloud meant and laughed wholeheartedly. The rest of Avalanche soon flocked around them, Tifa throwing her arms around Cloud in a tight embrace as Aerith did the same to Zack. Among the familiar faces were Brett, Deanna and Justin of Bone Village. Justin was standing beside Yuffie, a bright smile on his face. Apparently he had won over the ninja girl and he gave Zack a thumbs-up in response.   
  
  
  
The sunset splashed Cosmo Canyon with lovely hues of red, orange and gold with some traces of purple as the inhabitants went on with the celebration. Zack and Aerith quietly slipped away to the Inn, received a room free of charge and locked the door. Once inside Zack gave Aerith a mischievous grin which she laughed at. She went up to him and circled her arms around his neck, tilting her head up at him.  
  
  
  
"It doesn't feel real that we're actually standing here after all we've been through," she remarked. Zack smiled softly as he ran his hand up her arm to rest on her shoulder.  
  
  
  
"It feels real to me." With that said, Zack closed his lips over Aerith's and held her to him tightly.  
  
  
  
"Hey, something's missing," Zack commented when he pulled away from Aerith. She looked up at him curiously, wondering what he meant. Zack brought his hand up to touch the pink bow always present around her ponytail, realizing for the first time the familiar white orb wasn't there. Conscious of herself Aerith also touched her bow.   
  
  
  
"My materia's gone? I don't remember losing it," she said. Zack shrugged and smiled again at her.  
  
  
  
"I think when I saved you from Sephiroth's sword at the ancient city it somehow must have fallen off."  
  
  
  
"Maybe. I wonder if my prayer reached the Planet then. Everything happened so fast after that," Aerith remarked, allowing Zack to lead her to the bed and pull her onto his lap. He encircled his arms around her, laying his head against her arm. Aerith stroked his wild black hair with her hand, smiling to herself when she felt Zack squeeze her gently.  
  
  
  
"It probably did. But what does it matter now? Sephiroth is dead, and you're safe at last. Are you sorry you lost it?"  
  
  
  
"No. The materia was my mother's keepsake, but I know she would forgive me for losing it since its true purpose was to summon Holy. At least no one else will be able to get it."   
  
  
  
As Zack and Aerith cherished their time alone together, the City of the Ancients slept peacefully, knowing the last of its race had indeed saved their world. Nestled within its watery grave for all eternity, the white materia glistened a pale green as beams of sunlight reached it. The sands beneath it churned then, bringing the glowing white materia to its bosom where no mortal hand would ever touch it again. It signaled the end of a long struggle for the world, for the humans, for Avalanche, and especially for the chosen one and his beloved Cetra.   
  
  
****  
  
End 


End file.
